Family Ties
by Sahel
Summary: Dos familias que se unen para formar una sola, ahora tendrán que aprender a lidiar con sus "nuevos parientes" pero en el proceso nace entre ellos, mucho más que un lazo familiar. yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Parejas Shion x Dhoko // Saga x Kanon // Aioros x Shura // Camus x Milo // Aioria x Shaka // DM x Mu // Aldebarán x Afrodita

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Family Ties**

**Cap.1**

Es increíble lo terriblemente largo que puede resultar un trayecto que has recorrido la mitad de tu vida, del que conoces perfectamente cada señal de tránsito o árbol sobre la acera; y un buen día simplemente pareces estar dentro de un nuevo kilometraje, pues por más que avanzas la llegada más lejana parece.

Resulta curioso también como el espacio que estás acostumbrado a compartir con las personas más allegadas a ti, pueda ser asfixiantemente reducido, sobre todo cuando te están clavando cinco pares de ojos -de las más distintas tonalidades- sobre ti con toda la intención de fulminarte.

No es que se les pueda culpar, los dueños de esas pupilas tenían razón de su amenazadora mirada, la noticia que reciente les daba su hermano mayor era para los jóvenes, el equivalente a la bomba de Hiroshima y cinco Chernovils juntos. Ahora justo en este momento se arrepentía de no haber esperado un poco más para decirles, así al menos había oportunidad de huir, pero en el reducido espacio del automóvil…

-¡¡Sí esta es otra de tus bromas Kanon, te juro que…!!

-¡¡HEY, ese es Saga!! – replicó el aludido desde el fondo del carro, acentuando el hecho de que no era él con quien hablaban y ligeramente ofendido por la confusión que era más que nada un acusación, aunque no podría inculparles, después de todo era quien solía hacer ese tipo de comentarios.

-No estoy bromeando Dino –La tranquila y afirmativa voz del mayor de los gemelos trajo de nuevo aquel incómodo silencio entre los seis ocupantes del sable negro que se deslizaba entre el tráfico del boulevard. Saga mantenía la mirada fija en la vía y el volante, sometiendo al último a la presión de sus dedos, cuyos nudillos comenzaban a palidecer. Esperaba esta reacción de sus hermanos pero prefería que explotaran… sabía manejarles mejor cuando se explayaban, para su fortuna eso ya no tardó en ocurrir.

-¡¿Se volvió loco?! Acaso le afectó el sol de Toscana o que demonios le pasa?!! – replicó nuevamente el más impulsivo de todos, cuyos azulados ojos resplandecieron con incrédula molestia, más cualquier otro comentario fue cortado al sentir un tirón en su camisa y encontrarse con el rostro preocupado del más pequeño de todos: Afrodita.

-E-Entonces… él?... pe-pero….- el pequeño de celestes cabellos y andrógena apariencia tartamudeó confundido, abrazándose a su hermano justo cuando alguien más intervenía.

- Vaya, quien diría… yo pensaba que sólo vacacionaría no que iría al "crucero del amor"…

-Milo! – reprendió Saga, dedicándole un seria mirada por el retrovisor, ganándose a cambio un gruñido de su hermano.

-Esto es muy confuso…-murmuró un quinto joven de cabellos negros y mirada profunda, el más mesurado de los cinco jóvenes, y Saga lo agradecía, pues si con alguien contaba para aligerar y racionalizar el asunto, era con Shura.

-Al menos espero que sea un buen partido, me entienden no? – fue el nuevo comentario del de ojos turquesa y apiñonada piel, más antes de recibir una nueva reprimenda, otra voz se hizo presente, la que llamó la atención del mayor hacia su gemelo, quien le miraba resentido y con un brillo de dolor en sus ojos esmeralda.

-¿Desde cuando lo sabías?

-Me llamó poco después de que se conocieron.

-¡¡ y se puede saber porque demonios no me lo habías dicho?!!

-Me pidió no decir nada, si lo hice ahora es porque papá necesitaba que estuvieran preparados, pues estarán esperándonos en casa.

-¡¡¿qué?!! -Gruñó de nuevo el de cabellos alborotados- ¿Justo ahora?!!

Saga asintió atravesando la última curva del camino, la que dejaba ver su destino final para seis pares de ojos.

**--oo--**

-Luces como un gato de cola larga en medio de una habitación llena de mecedoras.

-¿oh, en serio?- respondió irónico, jugueteando nervioso con la copa que sostenía entre los dedos, mientras dejaba que sus rosácea mirada se perdiera en el paisaje tras el ventanal que anunciaría su arribo.

Shion Belier sintió un par de cálidos y fuertes brazos rodear su cintura y apegar su espalda al pecho de quien recargaba la barbilla sobre su hombro derecho y ahora dejaba un tierno beso en su mejilla. El delicado gesto trajo una sonrisa al de largos cabellos olivo, junto a un delicioso escalofrío que le hizo encogerse instintivamente entre los brazos que le sostenían.

-Deja de preocuparte, van a adorarte

-Por qué estás tan seguro?

-Porque yo lo hago…- susurró el moreno de ojos verdes y cabellos marrón, balanceándose de un pie a otro al ajustar el abrazo que sostenía sobre quien ahora giraba el rostro para encararle, mostrándole la maravillosa sonrisa que sus palabras habían hecho nacer en sus labios.

Portando un gesto similar y cual magneto atraído a su carga opuesta, Dhoko du Rozan eliminó la distancia que le separaba de besar lenta y profundamente a quien mantenía atrapado entre los brazos, no era alguien prejuicioso, pero ciertamente nunca esperó encontrarse idiotizadamente enamorado de un hombre.

Pero lo estaba, y jamás antes se había sentido tan feliz.

Shion giró entre los brazos del moreno sin dejar de responder al beso que compartían y que segundo a segundo se intensificaba al grado que cuando Dhoko deslizó su lengua dentro de la dulce boca del peliverde, no sólo degustó la calidez que le esperaba, también le recibió un ahogado gemidito de placer, aunque este último fue resultado directo de que los inquietos dedos del moreno se colaran por debajo de la camisa de seda blanca que portaba Shion.

Ambos sabían la difícil situación que se les venía encima y habían necesitado tanto compartir ese momento de mutuo apoyo y remanso, que se dejaron llevar por el, llenándose de la presencia y confort que el otro le proveía.

-AGGH!!... QUE DEMON… PAPÁ!!

La pareja se separó al escuchar el disgustado reclamo de Dino, Shion tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse y trató de esquivar la penetrante mirada que había sobre sí, regalada por un joven de corta y alborotada melena azulada desde la entrada del salón, a la que pronto se le sumaban otras más.

Dhoko se aclaró la garganta nervioso, mientras se volvía a los muchachos que le cuestionaban una explicación en sus rostros.

-Hey, ahora sabes como fue para mí encontrarte con aquella chica en el sofá…-comentó casi despreocupadamente, buscando la mano de ojirosado para entrelazar sus dedos.

-¡No es lo mismo! –replicó el otro indignado

-Por supuesto que no, yo traigo toda mi ropa puesta…- concluyó sarcástico- …siéntense, tenemos que hablar.

Saga, el mayor de los seis hijos de Dhoko mantenía una tenue curvatura en los labios, sinceramente divertido de haber encontrado en tal situación a su padre. Pero ahora y como siempre, siendo quien diera ejemplo a sus hermanos dio un paso al frente para encaminarse al sofá, sin embargo su acción fue retenida por un leve tirón proveniente de su espalda; intrigado ladeo ligeramente su cabeza para que sus ojos le mostraran que fue aquello que le detuvo, instantáneamente una de sus delineadas cejas se enarcó al encontrar tres puños prensados de su camisa índigo.

Shura, Milo y Afrodita los mas jóvenes de los seis herederos Rozan sujetaban la prenda que su hermano portaba y le miraban con cierto desconcierto y ansiedad en los ojos, como si esperaran a que el de largos cabellos añiles les asegurara que todo estaría bien. Saga no dudó en sonreír tiernamente, en ese momento sus hermanos volvían a ser los niños que buscaban siempre su protección y que él, por supuesto, siempre estaba dispuesto a proveer.

Kanon el otro "mayor", se percató de la inseguridad entre sus hermanos y conciente de que no había suficiente Saga para los tres pequeños se encaminó hacia Milo, le pasó un brazo por los hombros y tras una traviesa sonrisa al de cabellos ensortijados le dirigió junto a él al sofá. Saga agradeció internamente el gesto, mientras sujetaba las manos de los otros dos y les llevaba consigo al cómodo sillón donde se sentaron a esperar lo que su padre tuviera que decirles.

Dino fue entonces el único que permaneció de pie, recostado sobre el marco de la puerta y aun con un gesto de pocos amigos hacia quien se encontraba detrás de su padre, observándoles.

-Iré al grano… chicos, quiero presentarles a Shion, de quien supongo Saga ya les habló camino acá como mi pareja…-comenzó Dhoko, paseando su mirada por sobre todos sus hijos recibiendo un par de asentimientos- … pero aun hay algo más que deben saber…

Tragó saliva con algo de dificultad, ahora venía la parte más complicada de todo, más un suave apretón sobre aquella mano que se mantenía entrelazada a la del peliverde le dio el impulso que necesitaba para continuar.

- Shion y yo nos casamos.

Sepulcral silencio. Seis pares de desorbitados ojos. Seis mandíbulas caídas.

El timbre de la puerta resonando.

- ah, por cierto… sus hijos vivirán con nosotros y creo que ya llegaron.

Una risa nerviosa.

Incredulidad.

continuará...


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

-¡ah!... de acuerdo – suspiró cansado, llevándose el índice y el medio a la sien, apretando con fuerza para que la palpitante vena bajo sus dedos dejara de doler. En ese momento no sabía bien a quien culpar de su naciente migraña, si a las cinco cabezas multicolores que asentían efusivamente al haber logrado un aumento en sus respectivas mesadas y la promesa de que podrían manejar el auto del mayor cuando quisieran; o a su irreconocible padre, por haberle hecho prometer que convencería a los chantajistas jóvenes Belier.

Aioros apretó los parpados una última vez y respiró profundo, tomando del aire inspirado la paciencia necesaria para continuar con su tarea; una vez recuperado el control sus pupilas esmeraldas se asomaron de nuevo, fijándose en la línea que formaban frente a él sus cinco hermanos.

Suspiro derrotado.

-Ganaron, pero recuerden que es sólo si se comportan ahí dentro – pronunció con una mirada y voz segura, señalando la casa a solo un par de metros como su destino. Los otros sabían que no era una simple advertencia.

De nuevo las cinco cabezas asintieron vehementes cada uno ya imaginando lo que harían con el dinero extra que habían obtenido por la simple promesa de aceptar ser tolerantes con la inesperada locura de su padre.

No había otra forma de calificarlo, pues el formal y siempre estricto patriarca Belier, respetuoso de las buenas costumbres y un consumado adicto al trabajo, nunca en su sano juicio habría olvidado sus "principios" por el primer cuerpo canela que cruzara por su camino. Pero el mayor de sus hijos, el de ojos verdes y sonrisa amable, sabía bien que la actitud de su padre era algo más que simple locura hormonal o la crisis de los cuarenta que sus hermanos pensaban; sólo había que observar la indeleble sonrisa que se pintaba en sus labios para comprenderlo.

-Espera…- llamó el de mirada felina al mayor, haciéndole detener en su camino hacia la puerta – Repíteme otra vez… ¿cómo es el sujeto?

-Aioria te lo he dicho miles de veces ya y si tanto deseas saberlo entremos para que lo conozcas –interrumpió el castaño.

-Es inverosímil que nuestro padre no sólo se haya casado, sino que desee que vivamos con la familia de su nuevo… ¿esposo? – Inquirió con un escalofrío Camus, un joven de largos cabellos y controlado carácter.

-Debes entender que estamos desconcertados, hacer esto no es propio de él, quizá es un vividor que lo engatusó con artimañas bajas y lo sed…

-¡Aioria no dramatices! – le cortó el mayor, ligeramente exasperado y sintiendo de nuevo la sien palpitar, esas insinuaciones las venía escuchando desde que su padre les confesó la nueva realidad de su vida ¿por qué su hermano era tan necio?, Más, las suaves risillas de los menores provocadas por su comentario le relajaron de nuevo, mientras que el regañado chico hacía un gesto de puchero, cruzando los brazos.

-No sé ustedes, pero ya me cansé de estar acá afuera…tengo hambre, entremos ya!-proclamo Aldebarán, el más alto y fornido de los seis muchachos, con su relajado tono de siempre.

-Tienes razón Al… adelante- concluyó Aioros sonriente haciendo un movimiento con su mano, el que indicaba que le cedía el paso.

-¿¡Qué!? Quieres que yo llame a la puerta?! – preguntó el otro confundido, elevando una ceja ante la sospechosa sonrisa de su hermano.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno, qué no es obvio… -interrumpió enseguida Aioria- Eres el más fuerte e imponente de nosotros, vamos destrózalos Alde!!

-Demuéstrales quienes somos!- secundó orgulloso Camus

-La primera impresión es la que cuenta Aldebarán –completó el menor de todos, Shaka, un chico rubio de largos cabellos, mientras el penúltimo Mu, sólo reía cubriendo su boca ante la cara de espanto del mayor, que tras escuchar a todos sus hermanos volvía sus grandes y grisáceos ojos al castaño, suplicante.

Aioros meció la cabeza divertido, a veces embromar a Aldebarán era tan sencillo; a pesar de su físico, el grandote solía ser el más tímido de todos. El castaño palmeó su hombro en señal de confort y se encaminó de nuevo a la puerta, llamó un par de veces y entonces esperó, se giró para asegurarse que los otros estuvieran ya listos, más para su sorpresa se topó con los cinco menores casi sobre él, ansiosos.

**::::::::::::o0o:::::::::::**

Dohko estaba comenzando a preocuparse, sus muchachos permanecían con la mirada perdidamente fija sobre él y parecían no hacer uso del par de pulmones que sabía tenían bien puestos dentro de sus torsos; de seguir así seguro terminarían azules.

El timbre resonó de nuevo, Shion cuidadosamente se desenlazó de la cálida mano del moreno inclinándose al mismo tiempo, para susurrarle que él iría a atender el llamado mientras terminaba de hablar con sus hijos.

Dohko asintió con una suave sonrisa en los labios, dejando que su mirada fuera hipnotizada por la estilizada figura del peliverde que se alejaba de la habitación, la cual solo volvió a la realidad cuando la voz de sus hijos llamaban incrédulos al primogénito, como si dependiera de él la veracidad de lo recién escuchado.

A diferencia de sus hermanos, el mayor preguntó directamente a la fuente.

-¿Cuándo se…¿Cómo lo…¿Dónde…?- Saga resopló frustrado por las incoherentes palabras que procesaba su boca, espero un segundo antes de volver a intentar poner en práctica su habilidades lingüísticas.

-¿Hay algo más que debamos saber? – preguntó finalmente

-No, no hay más- respondió contento, sabía que si Saga aceptaba la noticia tranquilamente los otros lo harían de igual forma. Hubo un momento mas de silencio e intercambio de miradas entre los chicos, parecían estar haciendo una comprensión de lo que estaba sucediendo y como siempre lo hacían siguiendo el ejemplo del mayor.

-No espera… se me olvidaba, compartirán habitación.

-¡¡¿Qué?!!

Un grito en unísono que probaba la facilidad con la que su padre lograba sorprenderlos siempre.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::o0o:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

-Parece que están tan felices como nosotros, ha.

-Aioria por favor, no quiero despliegues de sarcasmo- Solicitó Shion a su hijo cuando aquel inconforme grito se escuchó desde el fondo del pasillo y un par de segundos después, del mismo lugar se distinguía una figura avanzar con curiosa rapidez hacia ellos.

Una deslumbrante y gran sonrisa les recibía junto a un hombre de castaños cabellos y mirada dulce que sin atisbo de timidez rodeaba los hombros de su padre con un brazo y le acercaba a sí, en un cariñoso gesto que, para su mayor estupefacción lograba sobre las siempre pálidas mejillas del peliverde un tenue sonrojo.

-Hola chicos soy Dohko, bienvenidos a bordo! – Les saludo con total desenfado y con una calidez completamente extraña para los hijos de Shion, pues si padre no era precisamente el más expresivo hombre de la tierra. Aioros se adelantó estrechando la mano que le tendía quien ya había tenido el gusto de conocer en previas pláticas telefónicas, y mientras intercambiaban algunas trivialidades como el camino hasta la casa o dónde estaba el equipaje, los otros expectantes muchachos se dedicaban a analizar al nuevo compañero de su padre.

-Dohko, quiero presentarte a…

-Espera Shion… – le interrumpió juguetón- veamos si soy capaz de reconocerlos.

El moreno les dedicó un evaluativo segundo antes de soltar al ojirosaceo y caminar hasta donde esperaban sus nuevos hijos.

-Tu debes ser Aldebarán, cierto? –saludó al imponente jovencito que sonrió divertido y rascó su cabeza asintiendo- y estoy seguro que tu eres Mu, Shion me habló mucho de ti, en verdad que te pareces a tu padre chico – continuó dedicando un guiño a quien parecía querer esconderse detrás de su hermano, pero mostrando una agradecida sonrisa.

Detuvo su vista frente a un rubio de mirada serena y tranquilo semblante, que le saludó con un ligero movimiento de cabeza y que de pronto se encontró rodeado por el protector brazo de su hermano mayor, aquel con un gran parecido a Aioros. Dohko rió ligeramente, Shion también le había mencionado lo posesivo que era ese joven con el menor de sus hijos.

-Shaka y… Aioria, si no me equivoco – dijo divertido, antes de virar sus ojos hacia el último, cuya elegante figura y recio semblante le eran distintivos.

-y tu debes ser…

-Camus –cortó firme el de largos cabellos índigo, estrechando la mano de aquel sujeto, haciéndolo más por educación que verdadera cortesía o interés, todo aquello le parecía ridículo. Shion le reprendió con una dura mirada, aunque estaba acostumbrado a ese comportamiento en su hijo, en verdad esperaba que fuera un poco más sociable.

-¿Saga? – el mayor de los Belier interrumpió el incómodo silencio que de pronto había entre ellos y llamó la atención de todos, al reconocer –incrédulo- al joven que se acercaba a ellos desde la espalda de su padre, justo desde aquel pasillo por el que el mismo Dohko había emergido minutos antes.

-¿Aioros? –respondió extrañado el primogénito de Dohko, deteniéndose a un lado de su padre mientras retaba a sus ojos para que le aseguraran que el hombre frente a él no era una alusinación.

-¿Se conocen? – cuestionó curioso el padre del peliazul, elevando una ceja al notar como ambos chicos se miraban tan intensamente que parecían haberse olvidado de todo alrededor.

-ah… s-sí… nosotros…- balbuceó Aioros

-...nos conocemos – concluyó Saga tras aclararse la garganta, mostrando una sonrisa cómplice al de piel acanelada-…papá, venía a avisarte que ya está todo arreglado con los chicos.

-¡Genial, eres mi héroe! Bien, creo que es hora de que se conozcan. – dijo Dohko, tomando la mano de Shion y arrastrándolo junto a él de vuelta al salón donde aguardaban sus hijos. Con una mirada, el peliverde llamó a los propios que se encaminaron curiosos, hacia donde su padre se dirigía.

Detrás de ellos los dos herederos volvieron a intercambiar insinuantes miradas y caminaron con un paso más lento, susurrándose pequeños saludos y preguntas sobre el otro, a quien tenían más de cinco años de no ver.

Al entrar en la habitación, sin embargo, ambos compartieron un momento de incertidumbre y ambos supieron que lograr una convivencia pacífica entre los diez jóvenes que se miraban con resentimiento, no sería nada sencillo.

Ambos tragaron con dificultad.

_Continuará…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Alguna vez has sentido el aire enrarecido, has sentido cómo se vuelve pesado y la incomodidad deja de ser una sensación intangible para allanar cada centímetro cuadrado del lugar donde te encuentras. Bien, pues si lo has sentido, entonces sabes lo inquieto que puedes volverte en una situación como esa, en la que buscas cualquier excusa para salir huyendo…

Desgraciadamente, evaporarse no era una opción para ninguno de los catorce hombres que se encontraban dentro de, la cada vez más pequeña, habitación.

Dos pares de cinco jóvenes se encontraban frente a frente y no sólo se podía cortar la tensión entre ellos, las chispas de recelo y advertencia saltaban de un lado a otro con fuerza volcánica. Desde que Dohko les guiara al salón ninguno de los muchacho había vuelto a pronunciar palabra, un recortado 'Hey' había sido todo el saludo que Dino profirió en respuesta suya y de sus hermanos, cuando los jóvenes Belier haciendo gala de sus modales, se dirigieron con una breve reseña personal de sí mismos al ser presentados por la pareja de su padre.

-Esto va a ser difícil… - murmuró por lo bajo el joven Belier de cabellos chocolate, sintiendo nuevamente una punzada sobre su sien. Sabía bien lo que significaba esa altanera mirada de sus hermanos.

-Estoy de acuerdo- contestó en igual susurro el peliazul a su costado, Aioros giró sus ojos para verle, no esperaba que alguien le escuchara; pero Saga lo había hecho y ahora le dedicaba una sutil y reconfortante sonrisa, él entendía perfectamente y agradecía a cualquier dios en los cielos, por encontrarlo nuevamente. Especialmente ahora.

-Ehm!... por qué no pasan a descansar? Seguro que quieren hacerlo – Sugirió Dohko con su afable sonrisa, sujetando con más fuerza la mano de Shion, necesitaba separar a sus respectivos descendientes o esa presentación terminaría mal. Jalando consigo al peliverde se encaminó hacia el interior de la casa, seguido por los cinco hijos de su cónyuge. Aioros permaneció junto a Saga, quien le propuso un recorrido por el lugar, para que de esa forma pudiera orientarse y orientar a sus hermanos.

Antes de abandonar por completo la sala, el gemelo mayor se volvió a sus consanguíneos dedicándoles una mirada seria, un 'hablaremos luego' pudo leerse en sus labios como una muda advertencia, y fue perfectamente clara para los demás una vez que leyeron sus palabras en el movimiento de sus labios.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::o0o:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

-La habitación tiene su propio cuarto de baño, aunque a través de este se comunica con la habitación contigua – un Dohko entusiasta iba enseñando a sus nuevos inquilinos dónde estaban localizadas sus alcobas.

-…y hasta hoy, los cuartos que se ven cruzando el pasillo eran los de mis muchachos. La puerta al final del pasillo es nuestra habitación – concluyó con un guiño al peliverde quien carraspeó nervioso ante la implicación que había en esas palabras.

-Gracias Dohko, el lugar es estupendo…- murmuró Shion con una sonrisa, antes de dirigirse nuevamente a sus hijos- …decidan cómo se acomodarán y arreglen sus cosas lo más pronto posible, aun tenemos que hablar.

-Bien, entonces les dejo solos – interrumpió el moreno- si necesitan algo, sólo griten.

-Gracias – fue la respuesta unánime que recibió de las voces de todos lo jóvenes, Dohko sonrió amable y se alejó de la habitación, sólo para un segundo después volver a aparecer colgándose del marco del la puerta.

-¿Les parece Hawaiana?

Todos los presentes voltearon a verle confusos, luego intercambiaron miradas entre sí, ninguno entendía a qué venía tal pregunta, una ligera risa nerviosa atavió al moreno que realmente se sintió como ente raro bajo las escrutadoras miradas.

-Ehm… pizza¿prefieren la hawaiana?

-¿pizza? – preguntó extrañado Aldebarán, volviendo la vista hacia su padre, quien permanecía igualmente extrañado.

-Sí, con tanta cosa no tengo nada en la cocina y seguro deben tener hambre…-

-¿Comerla entre semana? – murmuró confuso Camus, obteniendo un asentimiento del moreno. Todos parpadearon incrédulos ante la explicación y aceptación expresadas. Este tipo de comidas era una de las que pocas veces probaban, su padre la encontraba simplista y vulgar, además de extremadamente dañina para la salud.

-Ahora que si no les agrada, puedo ordenar china o ital..-

-¡No, no!.. pizza está muy bien – se apresuró a contestar Aioria, ignorando la severa mirada que su padre le lanzaba, y ganándose no solo otra sonrisa de Dohko, también la de complicidad de sus hermanos.

-Hecho entonces, en cuanto llegue les llamaré.

Con eso asentado, ahora sí, el moreno se marchó completamente, dejando tras de sí a un perplejo Shion, quien advirtió a sus retoños sobre su comportamiento y les aseguró que sólo por esta ocasión pasaría su desobediencia. Volvió a ordenar que se instalaran y entonces salió de la habitación para alcanzar al Dohko, tenían que establecerse algunas reglas.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::o0o:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

-¿Mejor?

-Sí, mucho mejor Saga, gracias – comentó Aioros luego de beber un vaso con agua, pues el dolor de cabeza que sentía estaba matándolo. Entregó el vaso de cristal al peliazul con una sonrisa. Habían terminado en la cocina luego del tour por toda la casa, durante el cual el mayor de los hijos de Dohko se dedicó a explicar el funcionamiento y rutina que solían tener.

Aioros se llevó un par de dedos a la sien, masajeándola un poco, pero al sentir la intensidad de la mirada de su amigo, levantó los ojos para observarle también.

-Se te ve bien Saga – murmuró, mientras el aludido sonreía

-Igual a ti…- respondió alegre sin dejar de mirarle, haciendo nota mental de lo diferente que lucía quien fuese su mejor amigo y al mismo tiempo, lo irónicamente similar que aún se le veía; sorprendiéndole más que nada la invisible comodidad que aun sentía alrededor del muchacho.

Aioros parecía igualmente perdido en la imagen frente a él, si no fuera por su palpitante migraña, que le recordaba lo despierto que estaba, juraría que tenía ante sí, la evocación de su sueño más secreto.

-¿Por qué desapareciste? – preguntó de pronto el castaño. Las cejas de Saga se arrugaron ligeramente, para luego intentar sonreír sutilmente forzado, era obvio que no esperaba tal pregunta; respondió evasivo que después se pondrían al corriente de sus vidas y le pidió acompañarle a revisar si sus hermanos estaban ya instalados.

Aioros no quiso presionar más, si bien recordaba, no era de esa forma en la que podría conseguir información de su 'amigo'. Simplemente asintió y siguió al otro, Saga volvía a contarle de algunos detalles y trucos de la casa, mientras le contaba anécdotas de algunas de las piezas que decoraban el lugar.

**:::::::::::::::::::o0o:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

-¿Dohko?

El aludido giró sobre sí mismo al escuchar esa voz llamándole desde el marco de la puerta, con un movimiento de su mano le indicó al peliverde que pasara mientras él terminaba de hacer su orden de pizzas y demás aditamentos para comerla, asegurándole a la chica del otro lado del auricular que tendría la cantidad exacta en dinero efectivo.

Shion se adentró al nuevo escenario, curioseando con la mirada la decoración del lugar; era una habitación amplia y bien iluminada por un gran ventanal, estaba ambientada en todos desérticos y la decoración era el más puro estilo minimalista que había visto jamás. Enarcó una ceja cuando su mirada se posó en la única pintura de la habitación: un hermoso paisaje nublado de las cinco montañas de china de entre las cuales sobresalía una enorme cascada y de ella se elevaba desafiante la silueta de un dragón.

Un suspiro de sorpresa escapó de sus labios al sentir de pronto como su cintura era abrazada posesivamente y su cuerpo era atraído hasta contactar su espalda con el firme pecho de Dohko. Un segundo después sus labios dejaron escapar otro suspiro, esta vez, uno cargado de satisfacción al ser su cuello atacado por un par de ansiosos y cálidos labios que con sutiles movimientos le obligaban a echar la cabeza hacia atrás para dejar esa área totalmente expuesta para su asaltante.

El camino de húmedos besos terminó sobre su mentón, antes de girar entre los brazos de Dohko para quedar de frente y tras cruzar una incitante mirada, enterrar sus labios en los de su esposo y ser igualmente devorado por los del moreno, dispuesto a ahogarse de ser necesario.

-Me moría por besarte… - susurró el de cabellos chocolate contra el cuello de Shion quien dejaba a su cabeza descansar contra la pared conde tenía acorralado a su esposo.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del moreno cuando las manos del peliverde se adentraron bajo su camisa y comenzaron a vagar por piel. No se percataron en qué momento comenzaron a caminar, estaban demasiado perdidos en la sensación, demasiado sumergidos en las caricias que se repartían, en el calor que desprendían sus cuerpos al friccionar uno contra el otro, en la enajenante lengua que bailaba sensualmente con su compañera.

-¡Oye viejo! Qué demonios es esa cosa?! - un sorprendido y bastante furioso grito vino justo detrás de la traviesa pareja, que se separó de inmediato; resoplando aliviados de encontrar la puerta cerrada.

-Primero que nada, no me llames 'viejo' soy Camus… en segundo, esto no es de tu incumbencia – respondió el calmado, frío y elegante joven Belier de largos cabellos lacios aguamarina, señalando lo que tenía entre manos.

-¡Cómo demonios no! Es mí asunto cuando intentas poner esa basura en MI habitación!

-¿A qué le llamas basura, burdo ignorante?

-Hey, que es lo que está pasando, por qué los gritos D? – la voz del mayor de los hijos Rozan cortó los improperios que seguramente su hermano estaba por decir.

-¿por qué? Por ESO! – replicó el moreno haciendo un ademán con la mano, para que el peliazul se fijara en lo que sostenía el invasor.

Los ojos de Saga casi se salen de sus orbitas al encontrar en las manos del jovencito una… una… ni siquiera sabía que demonios estaba observando; parecía ser una especie de pintura, pero tenía muchas cosas bizarras colgando o era emergiendo de ella? No lo sabía, pero la cosa era francamente aterradora.

Aioros, que llegó al lado del peliazul, sintió su cuerpo sufrir de pronto un sudor frío al reconocer la pieza de arte moderno que su hermano había elegido para decorar la que sería su nueva habitación. Levantó los ojos hacia el muchacho de cejas partidas, lanzándole una iracunda mirada de reprimenda, no le permitiría causar problemas el primer día que se quedarían ahí.

-Wow! Qué es eso? – una voz totalmente incrédula y sumamente similar a la de Saga irrumpió el silencio, despertando a su gemelo del impactado estado en el que encontraba.

-Creí que había cosas muy extrañas en este mundo, pero nunca imaginé que las tendríamos en nuestra casa – concluyó Milo que llegaba justo detrás de Kanon, su voz llena de burla y su rostro jactancioso; ganándose un par de bufidos de apoyo por parte de sus hermanos mayores.

-Esto es arte imbecil – replicó molesto Camus, dirigiendo una evaluativa y despectiva mirada al de ensortijados cabellos índigo- pero claro, no espero que alguien como tú lo entienda.

Mirando fijamente al de cabellos lacios, Milo enarcó una ceja ante el comentario recibido, desconcertando totalmente a su ofensor cuando sus labios se curvaron lentamente en una sonrisa mordaz, coqueta y desarmadora.

-Bien, por qué no me enseñas, ah? – murmuró con voz suave y sugestiva, robando un parpadeo de incredulidad en Camus, quien sin saber por qué sintió sus mejillas calentarse ligeramente. Un muy sorprendido Aioros –quien nunca había visto a su hermano sonrojar- se adelantó a cualquier respuesta que tuviera que decir el menor, tomó la pintura de sus manos girándose hacia el pasillo donde sabía estaría la habitación de sus demás hermanos.

-Camus, será mejor que 'dream' se quede por ahora con los otros, de acuerdo? – el mencionado muchacho asintió sin decir palabra, aun enganchado a la mirada turquesa que permanecía fija sobre él. Un largo segundo después arrugó el rostro y caminó hacia su nuevo cuarto, el que compartiría con… bien, en ese momento no sabía exactamente, solo esperaba que no tuviera que hacerlo con ese bronceado muchacho que le hizo sonrojar. Camus se odió a si mismo¿por qué demonios se había apenado ante esos ojos?.

Afuera en el pasillo, Saga, Kanon y Dino miraban confundidos a su hermano; le habían visto muchísimas veces usar esa sonrisa para filtrear con alguna chica y ganarse la conquista, pero nunca esperaron verle usarla con otro muchacho.

-¡¿Qué?! – espetó incómodo el escudriñado menor

-¿Qué diablos fue eso¡Estás loco!

-¡Ay relájate D, sólo devolvía el golpe!

-Fue extraño – replicó escéptico Kanon, enfatizando su actitud al curvar una de sus cejas; Saga, solo sonreía divertido.

-Sabes que es extraño ¡esa condenada pintura!

-Cierto, no vuelvas a hacerlo…-finalizó Kanon de manera imperativa, olvidándose del asunto de inmediato al voltear hacia su gemelo, tomó su brazo y arrastró al mayor consigo, ante una nula resistencia del otro.

-Ven necesito hablar contigo.

Con eso dicho ambos muchachos desaparecieron tras la puerta de su habitación, dejando al otro par aun gruñéndose ligeros insultos sobre lo sucedido con el de cabellos lacios.

-Um… disculpa – una voz dulce provino por detrás de Milo y Dino, se giraron para encontrar a un muchacho de cabellos liláceos que les miraba con algo de aprehensión. Milo inmediatamente sonrió tranquilizadoramente, mientras el mayor solo fruncía el rostro.

-¿qué pasa he…hmm..?

-Mu

-¡Cierto! Mu… mu.mu.mu.mu – se repitió encarrilado como si con eso memorizara el nombre del muchacho frente a él, que lo miró curioso y divertido - ¿ya encontraste tus cosas?

-Si, aquí tengo todo

-Genial! Entonces marchemos 'roomie'… nos vemos D! – con eso y pasando un brazo por los hombros del otro, el de apiñonada piel arrastró consigo al muchacho, quien dedico una tierna sonrisa al mayor que dejaban atrás. Dino les miró alejarse y por algún desconocido motivo sus ojos permanecieron clavados en la figura del pelilargo, hubiera jurado que era una chica si no fuese por que su padre perjuró que todos eran varones. Meneó la cabeza ante sus reflexiones, por qué pensaba en los finos rasgos de ese niño?

De pronto escuchó un sonido hueco y pesado, viniendo justo del otro lado de la puerta que tenía a su derecha. Levantó una ceja curioso mientras abría la perilla para adentrar la cabeza y asegurarse que todo estuviera en orden.

-Papá estas aqu..?

No terminó su frase, pues al instante en que su voz resonó en el cuarto un sorprendido Shion asomó medio cuerpo sobre la línea del colchón, con la camisa floja, los labios hinchados y el rostro sonrojado. La alborotada cabeza de Dohko se elevó también solo segundos después, curioso de saber cual de sus hijos le llamaba.

El rostro de Dino se contrajo con una mueca indefinible al comprender lo que sucedía en la habitación, sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo y sin esperar más cerró con un fuerte portazo.

-¡Demonios!

Shion y Dohko le escucharon gruñir al otro lado de la puerta, el peliverde se mostró avergonzado al volver la vista a su esposo, quien sonriéndole despreocupadamente se medio incorporó para abrazar su cintura.

-Bien, creo que estará bastante molesto por un tiempo…- comentó divertido antes de atrapar nuevamente los labios del otro en un hambriento beso, que evaporó cualquier resistencia que el ojirosado pensara pronunciar.

Continuará…


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

-¿vendrás esta noche?

-...

-¿Por cuánto tiempo vas dedicarme la 'ley del hielo'?

-Hmm…

-¡Oh vamos! No puedes estar molesto para siempre!

-Mírame hacerlo – fue la cortante respuesta del moreno muchacho que salió de la casa con un fuerte portazo. Dohko se giró sobre sí meneando negativamente la cabeza y portando en sus almendrados ojos, una mirada que no podía esconder su intranquilidad por la actitud que Dino había tomado durante toda la semana posterior a que le encontrara en su habitación con cierto peliverde.

-No te preocupes papá, lo superará - la voz suave y segura de Shura intentó reconfortar a su padre, quien sonrió tímidamente, desconfiado de la sentencia pronunciada, pues sabía mejor que nadie lo terco y cabeza dura que podría ser su hijo.

-… o yo lo obligaré! – completó el menor, Afrodita, mostrando una seguridad y determinación que hizo a sus azuladas pupilas brillar con decisión. Dohko sonrió nuevamente, esta vez mucho más confiado, mientras bebía un sorbo de su café.

Un par de minutos después Shion arribó a la cocina; fue saludado con un gesto de alegría en el rostro de su pareja, y dos sonrisas de simpatía que acompañaron al asentimiento de cabeza que sus nuevos hijastros le dedicaban. El peliverde se sentó junto a Dohko, colisionando sutilmente su hombro contra el del otro, buscando en esa acción un poco de intimidad y apoyo, antes de sumirse en una pequeña y superficial plática con los presentes, mientras esperaba por el resto de los habitantes de aquella casa.

**:::::::::::::::::::::o0o:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

-He buscado, pero no parece haber más información… y mi entrega es pasado mañana –comentó decaído y ligeramente fastidiado un chico rubio de largos cabellos a su hermano mayor que terminaba de acomodar algunos libros sobre la repisa de la habitación.

-¿Estás seguro Shaka, ya lo intentaste todo?

-Sí Aioria… no sé que voy hacer, ese ensayo es el setenta por ciento de la nota mensual… ¡y no tengo nada!

El de cortos cabellos chocolate asintió comprensivo a quien se encaminaba hasta él entregándole los últimos tomos de la enciclopedia que consultaba, para que terminara de acomodarlos. El gesto de preocupación que los rasgos de su hermano menor portaban no le agradaban, le inquietaba sentirse incapaz de ayudarle más y se reprendía a sí mismo por ello. Sin embargo, en el momento en que las pupilas aqua del menor se fijaban en sus ojos; el de piel tostada sonrió cariñoso, abrazando sus hombros mientras caminaban juntos hacia la salida de su compartida habitación.

-Te diré que…-le murmuró- hoy vendré temprano y te ayudaré a redactar tu informe, usaremos lo que tengas y lo haremos rendir al máximo, ya lo verás.

Shaka sonrió luminosamente asintiendo con la cabeza para después abrazarse a su hermano en agradecimiento; sabía que podía confiar en que el otro encontraría la forma de ayudarle, siempre lo hacía.

-¿Listos para salir?

La voz tranquila de Aioros les recibió afuera de su habitación, ambos asintieron al mayor, pero en un último segundo Shaka regresó a su cuarto para buscar su mochila, pues entre su conmoción y el abrazo de Aioria la había olvidado. Un segundo después ya estaba de vuelta con sus hermanos, quienes se adelantaban a sus pasos mientras bajaban las escaleras.

-¿Shaka, crees que puedas venirte solo después de tu clase?… hoy no podré pasar por ti a la escuela

-¿Por qué no podrás? –demandó saber el de ojos felinos, más alterado que el directamente implicado.

-Tengo una audiencia hoy Aioria, puedes tú hacerlo?

-No esta vez… - murmuró el aludido ligeramente irritado, más consigo mismo que con el mayor. Miró de reojo al menor que caminaba tras ellos pensativo- por qué no le dejo el coche y tu me d…

-Yo puedo pasar por él…- una cuarta voz llegó por detrás de ellos, sorprendiéndolos. Se giraron para encontrar a un alto muchacho de largos cabellos azules que parecía recién levantarse de la cama… a las tres treinta de la tarde. Aioria frunció le ceño ante lo desaliñado del chico, Shaka le miraba entre divertido y apenado; y Aioros enarcaba una ceja ante la propuesta del gemelo de Saga.

-Es mi día libre… yo puedo pasar por el rubio.

-¿seguro Kanon?

-Seh - respondió encogiéndose de hombros- no tengo nada mejor que hacer, dónde es?

-La Universidad el Norte

Por primera vez Kanon prestó atención al jovencito de larga cabellera dorada, mostrando una inquisitiva mirada que desconcertó al trío. No hubo mayor respuesta que un movimiento de cabeza, una misteriosa sonrisa en el rostro del peliazul y la vaga mención de que estaría ahí a la hora dicha; antes de desaparecer nuevamente tras la puerta de su habitación.

El trío de jóvenes Belier se lanzaron cuestionantes miradas entre sí, ninguno comprendía que acababa de pasar; Aioros negó con la cabeza, restándole importancia a la extraña actitud del otro antes de continuar su camino escaleras abajo.

Luego de intercambiar algunas palabras con sus respectivos parientes, todos los miembros de la nueva familia que tenían actividades a realizar aquella tarde salieron de casa. Curiosamente, la mayoría eran los que llevaban el apellido Belier.

**:::::::::::::::::::::o0o::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kanon rodó los ojos por enésima vez mientras escuchaba de nuevo la letanía que Milo soltaba sobre lo injusto y autoritario que era el pedirle que esa noche de viernes se quedara en casa para una 'cena familiar' como les había pedido su padre antes de salir al museo.

Llevándose a la boca otra cucharada de su cereal favorito, el bronceado muchacho de ojos turquesa detuvo momentáneamente su victimario discurso, para disfrutar el bocado.

El mayor le miraba entre fastidiado y divertido, pues el chico se veía realmente cómico con ese gesto de puchero en los labios mientras comía sus esferas de maíz inflado sabor chocolate; soltó una pequeña risilla –mejor dicho un bufido- mientras pasaba una de sus manos por su cabeza, alborotando únicamente el indomable flequillo que poseía, ya que el resto de su melena se alojaba segura en una coleta tras su nuca. Aun estaba cansado de la noche anterior.

-Quieres saber de injusticias? –cuestionó el mayor- …¡esta es mi primer noche libre en dos semanas y tendré que pasarla con todos ustedes!!

-Hey! No es lo mismo… además no te escucho quejarte cuando es noche de póker – rumió semi ofendido el pequeño

-¡qué comparas! Ese día gano dinero por quedarme en casa!

-¡Papá debería pagarme por esto!

-¿por qué? – Shura preguntó al entrar a la cocina y escuchar las palabras de su hermano, sin embargo sus profundos ojos estaban fijos en el mayor, que portaba una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios.

-Oh, ya se enteró - aseveró divertido, mientras Kanon asentía y Milo gruñía enfadado.

-¡No es justo sacrificar mi noche para soportar a su nueva familia!

-Tampoco eres la mejor compañía para una velada -respondió tras Milo un serio y frío joven de largos cabellos que durante toda la semana había sido capaz de frustrar al de ojos turquesa con sus altivos desplantes y que les había llevado a varias escaramuzas de ácidos comentarios.

-Apuesto que desearías comprobar lo equivocado que estás, cierto? Si me lo pides amablemente, talvez te conceda el deseo…–dijo insinuante, con voz ronca y un guiño coqueto; ya sabía como enfadar al de cabellos lacios.

El orgullo y la ira destelló en los ojos océano de Camus, su rostro se frunció por un segundo antes de mutar en una máscara de inexpresividad. Sin despegar la mirada de su bronceado oponente, el hijo de Shion se encaminó hacia él con deliberada lentitud y cadenciosos pasos hasta estar justo a su lado. El de ensortijados cabellos le observaba expectante e inquieto, le desconcertaba el prolongado silencio del muchacho, ya se había acostumbrado a sus rápidas e incisivas respuestas.

Kanon, Shura y por sobretodo Milo, se quedaron sorprendidos y boquiabiertos al ver una sugerente sonrisa aparecer en los labios de Camus cuando se inclinaba sobre el de ojos turquesa, invadiendo su espacio personal sin reparo. Uno de sus brazos se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla donde Milo estaba sentado, el otro viajó hasta la barra para cercarle efectivamente.

-Que te hace pensar que te pediría algo como eso, hmm?- le susurró aterciopeladamente sarcástico- Ambos sabemos que no serías capaz de satisfacerme…

Camus acentuó su sonrisa luego de ver que Milo tragaba con dificultad, se inclinó un poco más moviendo uno de sus brazos y alcanzar una lata de refresco sobre la barra, rozando el antebrazo del anonadado joven en el proceso; para luego, retirarse con un elegante movimiento que hizo a su largo cabello alborotarse lo suficiente como para rodear todo el acto de sutil coquetería.

Tras presenciar la escena, los dos mayores se miraron consternados antes de virar sus ojos al menor de los tres chicos Rozan, quien sonrojado al máximo escondía su rostro entre sus cabellos mientras murmuraba inteligibles incoherencias y pretendía terminar su cereal; aunque los otros lograron entender un 'ya lo veremos' entre sus balbuceos.

**::::::::::::::::::::::o0o:::::::::::::::::::::**

Después de recoger al menor de los Belier, Shaka; el comedido chofer terminó pasando con él toda la tarde y es que el confirmar que el joven estudiaba la carrera de Historia y Teología del Arte Antiguo en su antigua Universidad, Kanon encontró en el sereno muchacho a un inteligente joven con quien mantener una interesante plática sobre antiguas dinastías, legendarios faraones o magnificas piezas de arqueología.

Esta era la secreta pasión de Kanon, era uno de sus inconclusos sueños y de alguna manera, el rubio le hacía sentir nuevamente en contacto con ello. Por eso, ambos se dedicaron a trabajar en el ensayo que al jovencito tría vuelto loco y por el cual, su hermano Aioria había apresurado su salida de la oficina.

La sonrisa que vertían sus carnosos labios se vio ahuyentada cuando al abrir la puerta de la habitación que compartía con el menor, éste se encontraba sobre su cama junto al desaliñado gemelo, hombro a hombro y muy entretenidos en el contenido de un libro.

-¡Aioria!

Shaka se levantó de inmediato al percatarse de la presencia de su hermano, se acercó a él emocionado para mostrarle el interesante tomo que Kanon le prestaba y que contenía casi toda la información que necesitó para su trabajo. El de ojos felinos no despegó su feroz mirada del gemelo hasta que la cercanía de su hermano le reclamó atención. Aioria le sonrió cariñoso, acariciando juguetonamente un par de hebras de su dorado cabello, al saber que el pequeño había concluido su reporte. Elevó la mirada al otro, que ya se encaminaba hacia ellos con esa inquisitiva mirada en sus pupilas, que le incomodaba.

-Supongo que debo agradecerte por ayudarle… -murmuró sin real gratitud en su voz el de cortos cabellos. Kanon enarcó una ceja, se encogió de hombros y avanzó hasta el marco de la puerta.

Antes de salir el mayor se detuvo, mirando por el rabillo del ojo al de piel canela y hablando en un susurro casi imperceptible.

-Supongo que deberías… pero estás demasiado celoso para hacerlo – Aioria abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, incrédulo de lo que había escuchado, asombrado de la desfachatez con que el otro sonreía victorioso y tras disculparse con Shaka, se retiraba, aludiendo el prepararse para la cena.

El menor le despidió sonriente, ignorante de ese último comentario y de lo desbocado que golpeteaba el corazón de su hermano.

**:::::::::::::::::::::o0o:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

La tarde pasó rápido. Demasiado rápido para el gusto de muchos de los habitantes de la casa de Dohko, especialmente para los que llevaban su apellido y tenían, por solicitud de su padre –más bien ruego- que vestirse y arreglarse como si se tratara de una importante cena en algún fino restaurante. Y es que de acuerdo a lo que Saga les comentaba, cenar juntos los viernes por la noche era una costumbre formal de la familia Belier y probablemente, pronto se convertiría en una constante para ellos también.

Los reclamos no tardaron en porfiriarse y Saga no hizo más que escucharles quejarse y desahogarse con un muy variado y altisonante vocabulario sobre lo ridículo e intransigente de la situación; pues ellos, no estaban acostumbrados a realizar tales rituales… salvo el clásico miércoles de póker en el que se reunían todos para una buena partida de cartas.

Aun así, la asistencia nunca era obligatoria, pues si alguien tenía una salida programada se le disculpaba su ausencia. Sin embargo, el esposo de su padre no parecía ser alguien que tuviera tales consideraciones y eso podría ser un problema.

A regañadientes y simulando ser más un rebaño acarreado por un pastor de azules cabellos, que simples muchachos bajando las escaleras; casi todos los hijos de Dohko arribaron a la mesa en donde compartirían, por primera vez, una comida con toda la familia del esposo de su padre.

El de verdes cabellos les examino detenidamente al verles aparecer, asintiendo satisfecho de su arreglo personal.

-Siéntense por favor, la cena esta lista. –ordenó con su voz tranquila pero indiscutiblemente imperante. Los aludidos miraron inquietos a su padre, quien miró suplicante a Saga, quien soltando un suspiro cansado, discretamente jaló junto con él a su gemelo para acomodarse. Los demás, simplemente les siguieron.

Catorce pares de ojos viajaban en todas direcciones.

Toda clase de miradas eran disparadas entre ellos.

Tenso silencio acaparaba las gargantas.

El primer plato, apenas era servido.

Continuará…


	5. Chapter 5

**Capíyulo 5**

El único sonido que se escuchaba, era el monótono movimiento oscilatorio que producía el péndulo del viejo reloj que adornaba la habitación comedor e iba marcando cada estresante segundo que pasaba en la cena. Para los jóvenes Rozan tan acostumbrados al bullicio de sus propias voces intercambiando sucesos del día cual verbena popular, el silencio era abrumador y la pasiva actitud de sus espejos Belier, resultaba exasperante.

Una abundante ceja chocolate se enarcó curiosa de tal espectáculo. Desde su lugar en una de las cabeceras de la mesa, Dohko presenciaba la lucha de sus vástagos por no explotar en histeria, moviéndose constantemente en sus sillas. Claro, personalmente no estaba muy lejos de hacer lo mismo ante tanta formalidad, le asfixiaba cuando no era necesaria… sobre todo en su casa.

-ehmm…-

Doce miradas se clavaron en el ingenuo autor de aquel sonido, quien inocentemente sólo deseaba aclarar su garganta, no ser el repentino receptor de expectantes miradas que suplicaban una interrupción. Las pálidas mejillas de Shura se tiñeron de un tenue color rosado ante la penetrante atención y disimuladamente escondió su rostro, enterrando su mirada en el plato de pastosa crema que degustaban. Un par de pupilas esmeralda encontraron tal acción curiosamente enternecedora y una sutil sonrisa adornó los labios de Aioros, quien decidió dar una pequeña ayuda al pelinegro.

-¿Me alcanzas el pan, papá?

Shion asintió al escuchar la voz de su hijo, tomando la canastilla de la mesa se la entregó a su primogénito, quien sonrió amablemente sujetando el contenedor de mimbre. Aioros sacó una pieza y levantó la mirada a los demás ocupantes de aquella larga mesa, cuestionando si alguien deseaba alguna rebanada, alejando efectivamente la indeseada atención que había sobre Shura. El jovencito hizo nota mental de agradecer después la intervención del amigo de Saga.

Afrodita tomó entonces la iniciativa, luego de varios segundos de silencio, estiró su brazo y alcanzó la canastilla que tendía el moreno, murmurando un suave agradecimiento.

-Shion, esta crema es una delicia – intervino Dohko, aprovechando el incipiente momento de acción en la cena. El aludido peliverde sonrió a su esposo sentado al otro extremo.

-Es una receta de familia, espero que sea del agrado de todos – comentó propiamente a su nueva familia

-¡Por supuesto! Es deliciosa¿cierto chicos? – la voz de Dohko sutilmente amenazó a sus hijos, quienes le miraron intrigados, luego miraron la crema y finalmente se miraron entre ellos. Entonces contestaron.

-¡Seguro… Es muy buena… Un manjar… La mejor que he probado… No esta mal…!

Dohko sintió una gotilla de sudor bajar por su cabeza ante la respuesta. Shion parpadeó confundido por la artillería de comentarios recibidos, haciendo un esfuerzo mental para confirmarse a sí mismo lo que todos habían pronunciado casi al mismo tiempo.

Aioros casi se ahoga ante la expresión de incredulidad de su padre, los menores Belier cubrieron discretamente su boca para ocultar una risilla, Camus sólo enarcó una ceja mirando fijamente a cierto muchacho de cabellos ensortijados y Aioria… bueno, él realmente estaba divertido por la situación. No podía ni imaginar lo que su correcto padre les diría a ellos si hicieran algo similar.

-¿Te confundimos…?- comentó preocupado Saga-… disculpa pero…

-Estamos acostumbrados a terminar… -continuó Milo

-La frase del otro… - enfatizó Kanon

-Lo hacemos todo el tiempo… –advirtió Afrodita

-Es normal – concluyó Shura encogiéndose de hombros ante el ya imposible intento por no reír de los hijos del peliverde. Shion arrugó el rostro al salir de su estupor, lanzó una mirada de reprimenda a sus retoños que acallaron al instante. No era propio reír durante la cena.

-Ehm…-Dohko interrumpió intentando eliminar el incómodo silencio de etiqueta que nuevamente se establecía en la aparentemente solemne cena.

-En verdad me ha gustado mucho esta crema, felicítame al chef, merece las palmas.

-uhmm… gracias – la tranquila y profunda voz de Aldebarán resonó de pronto, extrañando a los presentes. El muchacho tenía la capacidad de ser invisible si lo deseaba y hasta el momento lo había sido, ahora todas las miradas se posaban en él.

-Al es un excelente chef – murmuró Aioros- a él debemos el menú de hoy

-Oh, creí que eras administrador – comentó intrigado el esposo de Shion

-Lo soy, sólo que la cocina es uno de mis hobbies

-¡wow!¿Entonces tu cocinaste esto¿me enseñas la receta?

-Uh?

-Afrodita también es un aficionado de la comida, es el cocinero oficial de esta casa – intervino Saga, explicando el anormal ensanchamiento de los brillantes e iluminados ojos de su hermano menor.

-No, no… ya no lo seré, con Alde aquí no veo quien pueda comer lo que preparo

-¡!Aphrodite mio amore, yo siempre adoraré tus sándwiches de tocino con maní!! – replicó de inmediato una voz teatralmente dramática, ante el puchero de su hermano.

-Awn Milo! Te amo mi sueño hecho hombre! – respondió el menor soplando un beso al peliazul; mientras siete ajenas cabezas sintieron una gotita de sudor bajar por sus frentes ante el espectáculo.

-¡Idiotas, corten con eso! - demandó fastidiado desde la entrada de la habitación quien recién arribaba. Todos los presentes se volvieron hacia el ejecutor del rudo reproche, para encontrar a un ceñudo Dino recargado en la pared. Dohko suprimió la sonrisa que intentó explotar en sus labios al ver a su rejego hijo aparecer en la cena. Él sabía lo que le habría costado tragarse su orgullo para asistir y no tenía forma de agradecerle, salvo guardar silencio. Shion asintió satisfecho de ver al bronceado joven, luego de percatarse del renacido brillo que la mirada de su esposo lucía ahora.

El de corta melena añil, ignoró olímpicamente todas las miradas en él, así como el reclamo de los dos insultados y simplemente tomó su lugar en el único espacio vacío de la mesa; justo al lado de un sonriente Mu.

Con la presencia de Dino también llegó el segundo platillo junto a la figura de la única mujer que de vez en cuando pululaba en esa particular casa: Sunrey. La chica suele ayudar a los Rozan con las tareas de limpieza, y en esa ocasión el esposo de su empleador le había solicitado asistirles en la cena. Luego de servir el segundo platillo, la joven de larga trenza azabache se retiró a la cocina, para seguir con sus preparativos.

Los sorprendidos jóvenes Rozan ahora tenían ante sí un grueso filete de carne de ternera, bañado con una salsa agridulce y una mezcla de verduras sazonadas con especias hindúes. Claro eso no lo supieron hasta que un orgulloso Shion les instruía en la alta cocina que degustarían.

Con la explicación dada, todos se dispusieron a devorar el platillo, aceptando que el grandote tenía buena mano para la cocina.

El tercer y último manjar, era el postre. Parecía ser una sencilla nieve de leche, más el dulzón alimento, era una fina pasta de natilla con glaseado y fruta picada. Era el preferido de Shion y se le notaba, con cada bocado una ligera sonrisa de satisfacción se posaba en su rostro; Dohko parecía igualmente embelesado de tan sólo mirarlo comer ese postre.

El ambiente se había relajado mucho con el paso de los minutos, aunque los Belier seguían guardando su compostura y etiqueta, habían establecido una plática ligera. Si bien, quienes llevaban el ritmo eran principalmente las cabezas de cada familia y sus primogénitos.

-¡Oh!... tu eres 'ese' amigo de Saga! – murmuró Dohko, por fin comprendiendo de dónde se conocían sus hijos.

-Esa expresión es sospechosa¿qué tipo de amigo eras Aioros? – cuestionó el padre del mencionado, quien sonrió cómplice al peliazul.

-Saga y yo nos conocemos de un congreso. Él representaba a su escuela de administración y yo hacía lo mismo con la mía, teníamos… dieciocho años, cierto Saga?

-Cierto. Ambos éramos presidentes de academia por lo que nos tratamos mucho y al final del congreso nos volvimos buenos amigos.

-Wow! Entonces se conocen desde hace ocho años… ¿pero cómo es posible que no supieran de… sus padres? – preguntó intrigado el menor de los Rozan.

-Perdimos algo de contacto…- respondió el de cabellos chocolate.

-Vaya la vida es curiosa, quien diría que se volverían a encontrar a sus veintiséis, ha? – comentó Aioria, dando voz a un pensamiento que muchos de los presentes tenían en la mente. Los aludidos intercambiaban otra significativa mirada, ignorantes de que cada detalle de su interacción era minimamente estudiada por un par de pupilas idénticas a las de Saga en forma, pero con un brillo asesino fulgurando dentro de ellas, dirigido totalmente al maldito muchacho de cabellos castaños.

-Kanon…-Shion interrumpió los nada amables pensamientos del gemelo al llamarlo, el peliazul giró sus letales ojos al compañero de su padre, prestándole atención.

-¿También estudiaste administración?

-No

Fue la cortante respuesta del cuestionado, mirando un segundo a su padre para luego dedicarse a traspasar con su mirada el postrecillo frente a él. Dohko sintió una punzada en el pecho al encontrarse con los ojos de su hijo, cerró sus parpados un largo segundo antes de intervenir nuevamente para no continuar un interrogatorio sobre su hijo y su particular estatus académico. Aunque la raquítica respuesta del pelilargo intrigó a más de uno de los presentes, Kanon se había destacado en esa semana por ser bastante conversador.

-Entonces… Aioros y Aldebarán son administradores¿también seguiste por ese camino Aioria?

-Eso deseaba mi padre, pero elegí otro rubro – contestó el chico con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, para luego portar un gesto de resignación – aunque no puede evitar terminar trabajando dentro de su compañía, no está mal supongo… al menos tendré algo de experiencia en mi campo.

- Que es…- murmuró Milo, encantado con la idea que uno de los estirados Belier resultara ser un rebelde, pues para el de ojos turquesa no pasó desapercibida la molestia en el rostro de Shion cuando su hijo presumía su desobediencia.

-Mercadotecnia

-No está mal, yo terminaré la ingeniería en sistemas el próximo año… ¡Seré un hacker con título!

-Hacker ha? Creo que puedo aprovechar tu tipo de talento.

-¡Aioria! No lo manipules, es un niño! – regañó el peliverde padre del aludido.

-No es un niño papá, Milo tendrá…qué veinte? – el peliazul asintió- Lo ves, es de la edad de Camus por eso terminarán ambos el próximo año.

Milo miró al mencionado que le devolvía una desafiante mirada justo cuando se llevaba una cucharada del postre a la boca. Comiéndola tranquilamente el de largos cabellos lacios no despegó sus ojos del joven Rozan, concluyendo su bocado al lamer lenta y sugestivamente sus labios. Milo tragó saliva dificultosamente.

Afortunadamente nadie se percató de lo que ese par hacía, pues Dohko había retomado la conversación.

-Aioros tiene veintiséis… Camus veinte… ¿se llevan dos años entre ustedes? Vaya, eso sí es curioso – comentó divertido.

-¿qué tiene de curioso Dohko?

-Mis muchachos también se llevan dos años entre ellos – respondió señalando con un movimiento de cabeza a sus descendientes. Todos los participantes de la cena se miraron unos a otros, eso era una gran coincidencia. Haciendo cuentas mentales, determinaban que si Saga, Kanon y Aioros contaban con veintiséis, y los siguientes eran Dino y Aldebarán tendrían entonces veinticuatro, por consiguiente Shura y Aioria llegarían a los veintidós; y si Milo y Camus compartirían la veintena, los menores alcanzarían finalmente los dieciocho.

Salvo por que sobraría uno.

-Espera, es imposible… sí se llevan dos años entonces… tu tienes qué?... dieciséis? – cuestionó Kanon al rubio que hacía un par de horas le hablaba de su segundo año en la licenciatura en arte. El aludido asintió con una sonrisa, divertido por el gesto de incredulidad del peliazul.

-Shaka tiene un coeficiente elevado, por ello se encuentra ya estudiando su carrera universitaria – intervino Shion con una voz orgullosa. Los Rozan permanecieron mudos, asimilando la información revelada. Ciertamente el chico tenía pinta de ser amante de los libros, pero no imaginaban que fuera un geniecillo.

-¡Lo sabía! Había una razón para esa inteligencia en tan bello rostro – Respondió Kanon con una sonrisa y un guiño coqueto para el rubio, quien susurró su agradecimiento al mayor. Dos integrantes de aquella mesa, sin embargo, no apreciaron tanto el comentario del peliazul dirigido al menor de los hijos de Shion.

-Ni siquiera lo intentes aquí. – La voz de Dohko se escuchó de pronto seria e imperativa, mirando directamente a Dino, quien retaba la autoridad de su padre al sostener en su boca un cigarrillo y en su mano un encendedor plateado. El vicioso muchacho, sabía bien del disgusto de su progenitor por el tabaco pero se sentía estresado y necesitaba de ese pequeño escape. Dino resopló fastidiado tras tensos segundos al sostener la mirada de su padre, y guardó el incendiario dispositivo, pero mantuvo en sus labios el cigarro.

-Ya que estamos develando secretos, yo quisiera saber algo – intervino Aioria con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos - ¿cómo fue que se conocieron? Mi padre no dijo mucho al respecto.

-¡Aioria! –reprendió el peliverde, más su regaño fue interrumpido por otro travieso jovencito de ojos turquesa.

-Sí pá, cuéntanos tu historia de amor! Saga no dijo mucho tampoco- terminó Milo, más para un sonriente Aioria que para convencer a su padre de conceder su petición.

-No hay mucho que decir, ambos navegamos de las islas Griegas a la costa Italiana en un crucero; él por negocios, yo… bueno ya saben. Nos conocimos en el segundo día de viaje y simplemente no pude despegarme de él.

-Literalmente –complementó Dino con sarcasmo, ganándose la mirada de todos- ¿qué? Me van a decir que no es cierto? Se la pasan encima del otro todo el tiempo!

Las mejillas de Shion se tiñeron de rosado al escuchar tal afirmación, no es que pudiera negarla, pero ninguno de sus hijos se atrevería jamás a mencionarlo en su cara. Más su vergüenza pronto se tornó en enfado cuando las risas de varios de los jóvenes presentes, incluyendo su descendencia, se escucharon. Aun así, prefirió mantener su mirada clavada en el vino tinto que aun permanecía en su copa.

Dohko arrugó el ceño ligeramente, incómodo por lo que el comentario había hecho a su esposo. Sin embargo, conocía bien a su malicioso hijo, sabía que no debía mostrarse alterado. Entonces sonrió, buscando con los ojos a su peliverde compañero.

-¿Cómo no hacerlo¿Has visto bien lo hermoso que es este hombre?

Los rosáceos ojos de Shion se abrieron anormalmente y se clavaron en el de cabellos chocolate quien le guiñaba con ternura. Varios de sus hijos callaban sus risas y les observaban curiosos, el defensivo detalle de Dohko les había agradado.

Dino simplemente gruñó por lo bajo, molesto.

-Relájate Di – murmuró Shura tranquilamente, antes que su hermano intentara hablar otra vez. El de cortos cabellos refunfuñó algo inteligible para los demás, pero que Shura entendió perfectamente y a lo que no pudo evitar sonreír divertido. El pelinegro no solía portar ese gesto con frecuencia, al menos esa impresión tenía el mayor de los Belier luego de convivir esa semana con el jovencito. Aioros meditó vagamente, lo bien que le sentaba esa curvatura en sus labios.

-Bueno, bueno… creo que ya fue suficiente sobremesa. –Dohko volvió a tomar la palabra, tan campante como si nada hubiera ocurrido, levantándose de su lugar y siendo imitado por los presentes. Se encaminó hasta donde su esposo se encontraba y tomó una de sus manos.

-Esta fue una gran cena Shion, gracias por todo. –murmuró dejando un suave y rápido beso en el dorso de esa mano que sostenía. Mientras el peliverde sonreía complacido y dejaba una caricia sobre el brazo del moreno.

-Espero que se repita pronto Do… –

-Pff!! - el sonoro resoplo-gruñido de Dino interrumpió a la pareja, quienes miraron al joven alejarse del comedor con un ademán no muy propio, seguido por el pequeño Afrodita y un resignado Shura detrás de ellos. Dohko sintió un leve apretón en su mano, y volvió los ojos hacia el peliverde que le miraba preocupado. El de ojos avellana le sonrió y meneó la cabeza, desestimando la actitud de su hijo.

-Buenas noches chicos, nosotros nos retiramos…- Dohko se despidió de los aun presentes en la habitación, atrayendo a Shion a un abrazo y de esa forma salir del lugar.

Detrás de ellos, permanecieron atónitos varios pares de ojos que habían visto claramente cómo sus respectivos padres parecían demasiado encariñados con la curveada y baja parte de sus cuerpos.

Y si hubieran tenido el valor de seguir observando, habrían visto el travieso apretón que cierto peliverde recibió.

Aunque más tarde esa noche, todos pudieron escuchar cuánto le agradó.

_continuará…_


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

-¡No! Es sencillamente imposible que mi padre ceda en algo, te lo digo por experiencia.

-¿Estás muy seguro de eso, no?

-¡Claro que sí!

-¿apostamos?

El retado muchacho fijó su mirada en el malicioso gesto que portaba el rostro de Milo, que combinado con el brillo maligno de sus ojos turquesa, le advertían a Aioria tener cuidado en aceptar. Aunque él estaba seguro de que podría ganar la apuesta…

-¿qué traman ahora ustedes dos? – la voz de Kanon llegó al salón, en donde se encontraban los dos menores jugando una partida de cartas. En el mes que llevaban viviendo juntos, Milo y Aioria se habían convertido en muy buenos amigos y en más de una ocasión se confabulaban para desquiciar al estricto padre del castaño.

Encontrarlos juntos con una siniestra sonrisa en los labios, gritaba una alerta.

-Nada, sólo estamos platicando…

-¿sobre…? – inquirió el peliazul arqueando su ceja a su hermano menor

-Cuál de nuestros padres es el sumiso durante el sexo… – respondió Milo con verdadera curiosidad en su voz.

-¡¿Qué?! Par de pervertidos, por qué demonios están hablando de…- Kanon dejó inconcluso su incrédulo argumento al notar las divertidas y cómplices miradas de los menores. Resopló resignado, negando con la cabeza.

-¡Ah! Para qué me molesto… ¡Dementes! – Sin decir más, se giró sobre sus talones para avanzar hacia la escalera, mientras terminaba de acomodarse la chaqueta. Recién bajaba un par de escalones cuando se detuvo repentinamente, mirando al otro par por sobre su hombro.

-Por cierto, mi padre va arriba. – Con eso y una sonrisa irónica Kanon se fue, dejando al par de muchachos nuevamente enfrascados en la discusión.

**:::::::::::::::::::o0o::::::::::::::::::::**

A sólo un par de metros de esos escandalosos, una puerta se cerraba para evitar que el sonido de sus voces siguiera alterando los nervios de un maduro peliverde que intentaba por todos los medios organizar su agenda de trabajo para poder acompañar a su esposo a un viaje que éste realizaría en un par de días.

Tomó asiento sobre la cama, al lado del trigueño que terminaba una llamada telefónica y ahora, se volvía para prestarte toda su atención. Una sonrisa apenada apareció en los labios de Dohko.

-De acuerdo a los organizadores de la exposición, no puedo retrasar mi llegada más de tres días.

-Eso no nos deja mucha opción¿cierto? – el de cabellos cortos negó con la cabeza mientras Shion soltaba rendidamente el aire que había contenido con la esperanza de acomodar sus itinerarios. Sintió entonces una caricia desplazarse por su mano y al dirigir su mirada hacia la fuente de tan agradable contacto, no fue sorpresa encontrarse con los dedos de Dohko paseando por la piel de su dorso, antes de enlazarse con sus propias falanges.

Levantó sus pupilas uva para mirar a su esposo, más no pudo satisfacerse con tal visión, pues sus parpados le robaban la capacidad de observarle cuando sin autorización se cerraban instintivos del acercamiento de Dohko sobre él, cuando dejaba un largo y necesitado beso sobre sus labios.

-Lo lamento – murmuró el de cortos cabellos tras liberar los rosados labios de su pareja. Antes que el peliverde pudiera responder, la estridencia de un elevado sonido se hizo presente del otro lado de la puerta. Efectivamente sorprendiendo a ambos hombres.

Dohko reconoció el pulsante eco de inmediato y no le dio importancia. Shion en cambio, arrugó el rostro e inmediatamente intentó levantarse de la cama para detener tan escandalosa música, pero la fuerte y gentil mano del moreno le detuvo.

-Déjalo, me gusta esta canción

-¿Cómo?... pero… - Un extrañado Shion fue arrastrado de nuevo al mullido colchón, en donde Dohko se acomodó para recibirle entre sus brazos y hacerle recargar sobre su pecho. El pelicorto buceo un poco entre la melena oliva y su pálido cuello, mientras Shion aun tenso entre sus brazos se esforzaba por ignorar los estruendosos decibeles que sus hijos solían llamar música.

Con suaves caricias y ligeros besos Dohko logró relajar al peliverde. Permanecieron en relativo silencio por un buen rato. La música, para alivio de los atormentados tímpanos de Shion, había bajado su volumen. Ahora simplemente estaban envueltos en el confort de la presencia del otro.

-Pá. Salgo. Vuelvo luego. – la alborotada cabellera de Milo se asomó de pronto por la puerta, sorprendiendo a ambos adultos con su tempestiva aparición y la increíblemente rapidez con que desaparecía tras ella.

-¡Me traes algo! – comentó el padre de aquel hiperactivo muchacho con la fuerza suficiente para que el otro le escuchara y respondiera un ahogado e inteligible sonido. Sólo como referencia de haber escuchado a su progenitor.

Dohko rió por lo bajo. Shion permaneció sin pronunciar palabra en la siguiente decena de minutos, aunque constantemente lanzaba miradas al moreno detrás suyo, cuya sonrisa se acentuaba proporcionalmente a la inquietud de su pareja.

-Ahm, Dohko…- finalmente cedió ante el deseo de hablar.

-¿Sip? – murmuró divertido

-Yo… honestamente no sé cómo lo haces – el moreno enarcó una ceja, esperando a que concluyera- … Cómo puedes no cuestionarles, dejarlos ir sin saber a dónde o con quién. ¿No te parece algo… imprudente?

-Nah! Te preocupas demasiado Shion, ya no son unos niños.

-No me parece que a los veinte años un joven pueda ser considerado un hombre.

-Supongo que tienes razón, pero aunque Milo no lo parezca, es bastante responsable. No tengo por qué desconfiar o suponer que algo sucederá – respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Shion no cuestionó la manera de pensar de su pareja y no volvió a mencionar el asunto por varios minutos más. No era sorpresa los opuestos estilos de paternidad que ambos tenían y desde que iniciaron su relación, ambos acordaron no intervenir en la dinámica de sus respectivas familias cuando de su autoridad se trataba. Sin embargo el peliverde, tenía la firme idea de que un poco de disciplina no le caería mal a los muchachos Rozan.

Aunque entendía lo difícil de criar a seis niños sin la ayuda de una compañera.

-Dohko

-Hmm – musitó el aludido que parecía dispuesto a visitar las tierras de los sueños.

-Háblame de su madre. Me gustaría saber más de ella.

-¿De la madre de Milo? – replicó el moreno con voz suave y aletargada, Shion asintió a la pregunta. Sin embargo, cuando no obtuvo inmediata respuesta, Shion se incorporó un poco para enfrentar a su esposo y entonces se arrepintió de su curiosidad.

El rostro de Dohko se veía melancólico y sombrío, su mirada opaca se encontraba perdida en algún no plácido recuerdo y todo su cuerpo se había tensado.

Shion mordió su labio inferior preocupado y sintiéndose terriblemente culpable de haber causado tal estado en su, generalmente, alegre y afable esposo. Intentó disculparse, pero la voz del trigueño se escuchó antes.

-Era la persona más feliz, hermosa y escandalosa, que puedas imaginar. Milo se parece mucho a ella. En su carácter y en su físico… ¡aun puedo verla mirarme a través de sus ojos!

Pretérito. No había que preguntar más para entender que esa mujer de quien Dohko hablaba con palpable emoción y contenida tristeza, no era más un presente en la vida de ninguno de los dos directamente relacionados con ella. Podía entender el desfallecimiento y la pesadumbre, él mismo había sufrido la perdida de su esposa luego de quince años de matrimonio.

Con delicadeza, por el temor de profanar la introspección del castaño, Shion alcanzó la mano de su esposo y la sujetó con timidez. Dohko giró sus acuosas pupilas para mirarle y una pequeña sonrisa adornó sus labios.

-Fue difícil sobreponerse, sabes… no era la primera vez que perdía a quien amé tanto y me dio un hijo. La madre de Saga y Kanon también falleció –Ante esta revelación, la mirada del peliverde se volvió confusa pero divirtió al moreno, quien entonces decidió explicarse.

-Shion, cuando te dije que nunca me había casado no mentí; pero omití un pequeño detalle… – el ojirosáceo asintió, mirando con sospecha a su pareja.

-Todos mis hijos tiene una madre diferente. Bueno… salvo los gemelos, pero… es obvio, cierto?

-¿Q-qué…? – Shion parpadeó repetidamente, incrédulo de lo que escuchó. Eso era algo que definitivamente no se esperaba y ahora se encontraba boqueando insistentemente, intentando dar sentido la información recibida.

Dohko tenía la capacidad de sorprenderlo cada dos segundos, pero esto, era demasiado.

_Continuará…_


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Hay dos razones por las que nadie con un poco de sentido común se queda en la misma habitación en la que está una pareja de enamorados. Uno, verles en acarameladas sesiones que pronto pueden derivar en desfachatados manoseos; y dos, quedar incómodamente atrapado en alguna pelea de pareja. Desafortunadamente Aioros estaba atorado justo en esa última situación.

Su padre llevaba alrededor de quince minutos hablando por teléfono con Dohko, y aunque el peliverde no estaba armando un escándalo, era notoria la ausencia y distancia que había en su conversación. Sólo instantes después, su peliverde padre azotaba la bocina contra la caja del teléfono. Efectivamente demostrando el enfado que la plática le había traído.

-¡Ah!¡Estúpido hombre simple! – gruñó el patriarca de los Belier lanzando dagas con la mirada al auricular, como si pudiera hacer sentir a dicho aparato algo de su molestia. Un largo y cansado suspiro dejo sus labios, para luego volver a sentarse sobre la cama y quedar al lado de su hijo, quien sólo osciló la cabeza entre divertido y vago.

-¿Supongo que no arreglaste nada, ha?

-No. Y no creo que lo haga.

El castaño curvó los labios rendido. Mañana se cumpliría una semana desde la fatídica confesión de Dohko y su padre continuaba ofendido por el hecho de que su esposo le ocultara tan delicada información. Los subsecuentes días a ello, antes del viaje del moreno, habían estado llenos de tensión y sutil frialdad; tanto así, que todos los demás ocupantes de la casa, evitaban encontrarse con ellos en la misma habitación. Verles esquivar a sus padres juntos en la misma habitación, había sido un ejercicio entretenido.

-De qué deseabas hablarme papá – cuestionó el de cabellos chocolate. Antes de decidirse a contestar Shion le dedicó una mirada deductiva, que intrigó al muchacho.

-Aioros, volveremos a nuestra casa.

-¡¿Q-qué?! –el sorprendido muchacho elevó un poco demasiado la voz, alterando a su padre, quien desvió la mirada de su primogénito, luego de retarle por el inapropiado uso de su frecuencia.

-¿De qué estas hablando¿Por qué?

-¡¿Por qué¡Aioros! – respondió el mayor, levantándose de la cama abruptamente, para comenzar a caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación. - ¡Me mintió¡Me ocultó una parte de su vida y el muy descarado, sigue pensando que no tiene importancia¿Cómo puedo confiar en él¿Cómo pude casarme con él en primar lugar?... Camus tenía razón, esto fue una locura.

-¡Wow! Ahora si estas dramatizando papá. –intervino el menor, que su padre le diera la razón a su ecléctico hermano era una clara señal de alarma y del alterado estado en que se encontraba.

-De acuerdo, debió contarte cómo fue su vida antes de conocerte, pero vamos, tú también tienes tu pasado.

Shion lanzó una mirada de advertencia a su hijo, quien ya acostumbrado a ello, simplemente la ignoró y se mantuvo tan sereno e inalterable como siempre.

-No es lo mismo

-Cierto. Pero, ahora ya lo sabes todo y tienes la oportunidad de continuar. –Aioros se levantó, alcanzando a su padre cerca del ventanal de la habitación, le sonrió confiado mientras su mano subía hasta el brazo del ojirosado y daba un reconfortante apretón.

-Creo que la razón por la que estás tan molesto, es porque así no tienes tiempo de extrañarlo. Y es obvio que lo haces, por que nunca habías estado tan enamorado como ahora.

El peliverde centró sus peculiares pupilas en los ojos de su hijo, encontrando en ellos comprensión, apoyo y un brillo de travesura. Cómo podía conocerle tan bien, era un misterio para su padre. Shion agradeció a los cielos por contar con él. Si no fuese por ese muchacho de dulce sonrisa e inquebrantable espíritu su vida hubiera sido muchísimo mas pesada. Siempre había sido su confidente y aunque no le agradaba reconocerlo, Aioros era pieza mediadora fundamental en la tirante relación que tenía con sus demás hijos.

-Habla con él.

Shion suspiró derrotado. Asintió a su hijo y se giró para regresar sus pasos hacia el buró en el que descansaba el teléfono.

-Eres un excelente manipulador Aioros –gruñó digitando el número del hotel al que deseaba llamar. El aludido sonrió satisfecho.

-Lo sé – respondió entonadamente juguetón, riendo por lo bajo mientras sus pies le llevaban a la salida, para si darle privacidad a su padre. Además, no quería estar en medio de una empalagosa reconciliación.

**:::::::::::::::::::::o0o:::::::::::::::::::::**

-¿Y luego?

-Luego, agregaré un poco de sal para darle sabor.

-Ahá. Ahá... ¿Cuánto?

-Mmm, bueno una cucharada sopeada estará bien.

-U-una cuchaarr… ¡Listo!¿Y luego?

Aldebarán tuvo que soltar la carcajada. La impaciencia y emoción del jovencito, a quien instruía en cómo hacer un aderezo para ensaladas, resultaban enormemente divertidas. Sobretodo al verle con esos enormes ojos azul cielo bailar entre la mezcla y la mini libreta donde apuntaba hasta el más mínimo detalle. Es decir, no era necesario poner el color y diámetro de los limones. Afrodita exageraba.

-Ah, no te burles Alde…-rezongó el menor, haciendo un puchero que acentuara su fingida molestia, pero que para el trigueño, resultaba adorable, por lo que una nueva risa no se hizo esperar. Cuando el menor cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y acentuó el gesto en su rostro, el mayor entendió que se acercaba a terreno peligroso, por lo que aclarando la garganta, recuperó su compostura.

-Ya. No te molestes. Anda te dejaré agregarle el último ingrediente. – comentó con voz conciliadora, inclinándose contra Afrodita para hacer chocar sus hombros en un juguetón movimiento que trajo de vuelta la sonrisa del menor.

-¿Y seré el primero en probarlo? – preguntó entusiasta, haciendo que el otro asintiera con una supresa sonrisa, mientras le pasaba el puñado de cilantro que necesitaba el aderezo. El menor feliz de esa respuesta, pronto lavó sus manos y sujetó las delgadas hierbas, cortándolas con sus manos como le indicaba Aldebarán.

Sólo minutos después, luego de que la licuadora realizara su ruidosa función y Afrodita vertiera el aderezo en el recipiente que cuidadosamente seleccionó para la ocasión, fue que por fin podría probar aquel condimento de pastosa textura y verduzco color.

-El momento de la verdad…- murmuró acercando a sus labios el pedazo de pan que había remojado en la mezcla. Sentía su boca salivar ante la expectación, pues ciertamente el aroma del aderezo era bastante agradable. Sin detenerse más, comió.

Los ojos de Aldebarán seguían atentamente cada movimiento de las facciones del menor, desde que probara el aderezo y cerrara sus ojos, ese pequeño respinguito que dio al degustarlo, la forma en que sus cejas se alzaban en un gesto de agrado y cómo sus rojizos labios hacían sutiles y repetitivos movimientos al masticar, pero sobretodo, a los quedos soniditos de placer que expresó hasta que terminó de comer.

Cuando el menor de los Rozan abrió nuevamente sus ojos, se topó con la grisácea mirada del imponente Aldebarán fija en él. En algún momento mientras probaba el delicioso aderezo, el otro se había acercado tanto que sólo les separaba escasamente un paso de distancia. Y por desconocida razón, ninguno de los dos hizo algo para alejarse.

Afrodita sintió suave calidez recorrer su labio inferior, despertándole un escalofrío en la espina de su espalda y haciéndole parpadear por ello con languidez. Antes de que sus azules ojos volvieran a abrirse completamente para reconocer que el tibio pulgar de Aldebarán había acariciado su boca. Entonces observó como el mayor, sin despegar sus ojos de sí, llevaba ese dígito hasta sus labios y en una suave succión lo limpiaba.

-Tenías residuos… -susurró el mayor como explicación a lo recién ocurrido. Afrodita cabeceó afirmativa y tontamente, sintiendo una extraña sensación arremolinarse en la boca de su estómago y un inesperado calor en sus mejillas.

-¿Te gustó?

-¡Afrodita! – la fastidiada voz de un tercero llegando a la cocina, interrumpió la respuesta del menor. Quien de inmediato se separó del trigueño y asomó la cabeza para ver a su hermano llamándole desde el umbral.

-Milo y el rubio te están esperando afuera. Muévete.

-Eh! S-sí, claro… gracias Di –balbuceó un nervioso muchacho, que de pronto no supo que hacer, confundiendo sus pasos un par de veces, antes de encontrar su camino fuera de la cocina.

-N-nos vemos Al – masculló rápidamente, cruzando al lado de su hermano y perdiéndose en el pasillo.

Aldebarán movió su mano como despedida, siguiendo con la mirada la esbelta figura del peliceleste muchacho hasta que le fue imposible; entonces sonrió tontamente. Fue en ese momento que cayó en cuenta que él también estaba siendo observado por las serias pupilas de Dino, quien desde el marco de la puerta vigilaba al grandote y se había percatado del tipo de mirada que el menor recibió del trigueño.

La ceja enarcada, la intensa mirada y sus brazos sobre el pecho le indicaban que el recio joven no estaba complacido de la atención que acababa de prestar a su hermano menor. Sin embargo, el gesto de sus facciones denotaba también una sutil burla en ellos, como si conociera algo que le ponía en superior posición.

Incómodo, Aldebarán aclaró su garganta y con una forzada sonrisa pronunció un leve 'con permiso' y se retiró de la cocina. Volvería cuando fuese hora de preparar la cena y cierto jovencito de ojos cielo y distintivo lunar también regresara.

Dino sonrió para sí, maliciosamente divertido.

-Hn! vaya, vaya… dos de seis. Me pregunto si su padre sabrá de los nada convencionales de los gustos de su hijos.

Acababa de encontrar un nuevo juego.

Y pensaba entretenerse.

_Continuará…_


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

-Hey¿sabes dónde está Saga?

-Nou

Kanon alzó una ceja por la contestación que obtuvo de Dino, más entretenido en el videojuego que en cualquier otra cosa. Esa respuesta había sido la misma que consiguió de todos aquellos a los que cuestionó sobre el paradero de su hermano.

Gruñó algo inteligible y decidió ir directo a la fuente. Alcanzó el teléfono celular que portaba en la cintura y presionó la memoria de la tecla 1, en segundos la pantalla del móvil señalaba que llamaba eficientemente al susodicho desaparecido.

-¿hola?

-¿dónde demonios estás?¡Tengo más de una hora esperándote!

-¡Kanon!... Lo siento, es que me entretuve… discúlpame, ya vamos para allá…

-¿vamos? –cuestionó intrigado y aprensivo, temiendo la respuesta que sabía vendría y que no deseaba escuchar.

-Sí, Aioros está conmigo, pero no tar…-

-¡Sabes qué, no me importa!- Kanon interrumpió molesto y sin dar tiempo a nada, cortó la llamada. Sólo pasaron segundos antes que el sonido de su timbre se escuchara replicar. Kanon arrugó el rostro, clavando furioso su esmeralda mirada en el pequeño dispositivo que sostenía en su mano y le indicaba la entrada de la llamada de su gemelo.

Estaba molesto y harto. Desde la llegada del castaño Saga se había alejado de él, dedicando casi todo su tiempo libre a 'su viejo amigo' Estaba enfadado y dolido. Sintió una punzada de ardor en su estómago, como un reflejo del hueco que sentía en el pecho. Por un microsegundo sus ojos se lubricaron en exceso, amenazando con desbordarse.

Apretó el replicánte teléfono en un férreo puño y al instante descargó su frustración arrojando salvajemente el pequeño e indefenso celular contra la pared. Efectivamente destrozándolo.

Cuando se volvió para encaminarse hacia la salida, se topó frente a frente con los inquisitivos ojos de Dino. Intercambiaron miradas un segundo, el menor supo de inmediato que debía mantener cualquier comentario para sí. La furia en los ojos de Kanon le advertía no provocarle.

Inteligentemente Dino optó por apartarse, testigo sólo de cómo su hermano pasaba a su lado y tras un fuerte portazo, abandonaba la casa. Meneó la cabeza y decidió que tendría una pequeña e ilustrativa charla con su querido y estúpido hermano mayor.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::o0o::::::::::::::::::::**

No había querido aceptar lo que pasaba. No quería entenderlo ni ponerle nombre a lo que sucedía en su interior, porque hacerlo sería volverlo real y las consecuencias que sabía eso traería, le parecían demasiado insoportables de sobrellevar.

Mas sin importar cuánto se esforzara por ignorarlo, por no prestar atención a las indirectas de los demás e incluso a su burlada sobreprotección, él sabía que existía. Lo sentía en cada respiro y le aterraba tanto como le fascinaba en similar intensidad. Igual estaba lastimosamente consiente de que era lo mejor que le sucedería jamás y de que sería su penitencia.

Aioria suspiró abatido por enésima vez, distraído en sus pensamientos no se percató de la preocupada mirada color jade que se posó en su persona, restándole total importancia a la película que proyectaban en la sala de cine y que ninguno atendía. Aioria por estar meditando en su personal infierno y el otro, el menor de los Belier, Shaka, por tratar de averiguar qué le pasaba a su hermano mayor.

Salieron del cine y como autómata Aioria se dirigió a donde habían aparcado el auto. Una mano en su brazo lo hizo detenerse y prestar atención al rubio a su lado.

-Caminemos un rato –sugirió el menor, había un parque justo frente al cine. Aioria cabeceó afirmativamente y redireccionó sus pasos, dejándose guiar por la suave mano que sostenía la suya y tiraba de él. El castaño no era muy consiente de los pasos que le llevaron al parque o cuándo llegaron; en el trayecto su vista se mantuvo clavada en la unión de sus manos. Era increíble que siendo hermanos fueran tan contrastante el color de sus pieles, la anatomía ruda y delicada de cada mano, incluso el tamaño de las mismas… y sin embargo, sus manos encajaban perfectamente.

El escalofrío que le recorrió por la placentera visión le despertó de su ensoñación abruptamente y de igual modo se soltó de la mano de Shaka.

El menor volteó sus ojos al otro, sorprendido del repentino movimiento. Últimamente Aioria evadía cualquier tipo de contacto entre ellos y le lastimaba. Siempre había estado unido al mayor, le consideraba su mejor amigo, su confidente y aunque sabía que no estaba bien admitirlo, también era su hermano favorito. Verlo de pronto más interesado en Milo y en sus constantes jugarretas, le despertaban una inseguridad que hasta entonces no conocía.

Arrugó ligeramente el rostro y desvió la mirada al frente, como si de verdad prestara atención al atardecer frente a ellos mientras seguían avanzando distraídamente. Aioria tropezó con su siguiente paso cuando de pronto el menor se giraba para encararlo. Confundido enarcó una ceja al ver que la decisión marcaba el rostro de su hermano.

-¿Te gusta Milo?

-¿Qué? – Cuestionó desconcertado el castaño- ¿De qué hablas?

-Pasas mucho tiempo con él y sé que te interesa su compañía –replicó el rubio, con un mohín extraño en el rostro, mezcla de enfado y dolor. Aioria enarcó una ceja estudiándolo atentamente, una sonrisa cruzó sus labios cuando una chispa de entendimiento le dio razón.

-¿Te molesta que esté tan apegado a él?

Shaka fijó sus ojos en el otro ante tal pregunta, que fue más una afirmación que una duda esperando respuesta. Ambos permanecieron en silencia mientras Shaka buscaba en su interior una respuesta sincera a ese comentario. ¿Le molestaba?… una parte de sí mismo afirmaba vehementemente, pero la mitad racional de su pensamiento no encontraba una razón válida para esa molestia. Milo era alegre, atento y muy simpático, él mismo se divertía siempre que el vivaracho peliazul estaba cerca y llenaba el aire con sus interminables anécdotas y contagiosa risa. Le agradaba Milo, debía reconocerlo… pero cuando Aioria entraba en la ecuación simplemente algo no funcionaba.

-No me molesta Aioria, es sólo que extraño ser yo quien pase el tiempo contigo – respondió finalmente el menor, mirando intensamente al otro, para luego retirar la mirada y dar media vuelta, avanzando un par de pasas lejos de su hermano.

Solo segundos después escuchó los pasos de Aioria tras los suyos y sus brazos envolverle en un abrazo, apegándolo al pecho tras su espalda. Sonrió al sentir el rostro del mayor apoyarse sobre su hombro, inclinándose contra el propio, rozando tiernamente su mejilla.

-Lo siento- susurró el castaño- también te he extrañado.

Shaka giró en los brazos de Aioria enfrentándolo con una enorme y hermosa sonrisa y sin esperar más devolvió el abrazo apegándose por completo a su hermano, quien cediendo al impulso lo sujetó con mayor ímpetu, atreviéndose incluso a dejar un largo y sentido beso sobre la pálida mejilla.

-Te quiero Aioria – susurró el menor, ignorante de que sus palabras lejos de ser reconfortantes, se enterraban ácidas en el alma de su hermano.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::o0o::::::::::::::::::::**

-Bien, los veré en un par de días. Adiós.

Shion colgó el auricular a través del cual había tenido una rápida plática con el mayor de sus hijos, dándole instrucciones para que le supliera en su oficina los días que estuviera ausente. Movimiento a su espalda le indicó que alguien tomaba asiento justo tras de sí, la misma persona que pasaba uno de sus brazos por su cintura y le atraía a descansar su peso sobre un firme pecho. Hablándole en voz baja y aterciopelada.

-¿Están todos respirando?

-Sí

-¿La casa sigue en pie?

-Sí

-Bien. Ahora pasemos a algo más interesante que pensar en 'los niños'…-

-Dohko…- susurró el peliverde, pues el moreno se dedicaba a besar lenta y erizantemente el lóbulo de su oreja mientras sus traviesos dedos acariciaban en suaves círculos su abdomen. Shion meditó vagamente que esto no era precisamente lo que planeaba cuando viajó hasta esta ciudad para encontrarse con su esposo. La idea había sido intentar aclarar todo entre ellos, pero desde que cruzaron el umbral de la habitación de hotel, Dohko no había hecho nada más que susurrarle incitantes palabras, regalarle tentadoras caricias y seductores besos.

Cuando sintió que cambiaban de posiciones y ahora su cuerpo descansaba sobre el colchón; los ojos de Shion se abrieron para ver a su lado a un sonriente Dohko.

-Escucha Shion. Sé que debía hablarte de esto cuando nos conocimos… pero, no es algo de lo que me enorgullezco particularmente. Además, trataba de conquistarte, hablarte de mis cinco anteriores relaciones no era algo a mí favor… -dijo el moreno con un tono jocoso en su voz, más el peliverde sabía que de estaba tratando el tema con total seriedad.

Shion le miró detenidamente y entonces asintió ligeramente, girando lo suficiente como para acomodarse de perfil, en la misma posición que Dohko se encontraba.

Fue así como Dohko du Rozan comenzó a relatar la oculta parte de su vida. Desde muy joven Dohko había sido un alma viajera que recorrió el mundo mientras estudiaba; siempre deseando conocer más y entender más de lo que era su gran pasión: la arqueología. Fue mediante ella que conoció a la madre de los gemelos Sarah, contaban a penas con dieciséis años cuando se conocieron en el taller de historia, tenían similares intereses y pronto fueron inseparables llevando su relación a un romance que en poco tiempo les convertiría en padres.

Decir que fue inesperado y desconcertante está de más, pero tanto ella como Dohko estaban enamorados y adoraban la idea de tener dos bellos hijos. Desgraciadamente, el parto fue demasiado complicado para la jovencita y luego de una semana de su alumbramiento, sucumbió a una extraña infección que terminó con su vida.

Perderla fue un golpe fuerte para un adolescente Dohko, quien ahora tenía a su cargo dos criaturas que dependían totalmente de él. Hubo momentos en que lo volvieron loco, pero los adoraba y a pesar de lo difícil que fue continuar sus estudios y cuidar de ellos lo consiguió.

Un año y medio después, Dohko recibió una beca en la universidad de Florencia y junto a sus gemelos viajó hasta Italia, donde conoció a Ángela, una interina del museo nacional con quien inició un tórrido romance. La chica era tres años mayor que él, quien ahora alcanzaba los dieciocho; tenía una personalidad tan fuerte que muchas veces más que pareja parecían dos bandos contrarios en guerra. Aun así, permanecieron juntos por casi dos años durante la cual, llegó al mundo Dino.

Ambos se separaron poco después del nacimiento del su hijo; acordando compartir la custodia del bebé aunque éste viviría por ocho años con ella antes de mudar su residencia definitivamente con su padre. La razón, Ángela contraía matrimonio y Dino resintió la presencia del esposo de su madre en sus vidas, así que luego de intentar vivir con ellos, le pidió a Dohko llevárselo con él. El moreno accedió de inmediato.  
La relación de Dohko con la madre de Dino era como siempre fue, explosiva; pero aunque tirante era cordial y constante. Dino permanecía en contacto con ella y solía visitarla regularmente en Florencia, para desdicha de su padrastro, pues el jovencito tenía el mismo temperamento de su madre.

A Nicole, la madre de Milo la conoció en la celebración de graduados de Doctorados Arqueológicos de Atenas. Ella era una de las encargadas de la logística del evento y en cuanto la vio, Dohko quedó prendado de su acanelada piel, esbelto cuerpo, ojos turquesa y desenvuelta personalidad. Recién alcanzaban los veintidós años y la química entre ellos fue instantánea. A la semana de conocerse eran inseparables y al mes, vivían juntos como pareja establecida. Nicole había sido un verdadero ángel en su vida, no sólo apoyándolo incondicionalmente en sus ambiciones profesionales, también fue para los gemelos y el pequeño Shura, la primera figura materna que conocieron. Ella simplemente los adoraba y cuando Milo apareció en escena, no había día que la jovencita no cantara o bailara de felicidad.

Dohko, Nicole y sus hijos, había formado un hogar. Más cuando Milo tenía apenas un año de vida, un accidente de tráfico le arrebató a la mujer con la sinceramente deseba pasar el resto de su vida.

Perderla fue devastador para Dohko, estuvo mucho tiempo sumido en una depresión de la creía jamás sería capaz de superar. Fueron los enormes y húmedos ojos de un pequeño Saga lo que le hicieron reaccionar. Una noche el niño de escasos seis años le dijo, con toda la inocencia de su pequeña alma, que no se preocupara por ellos, que él cuidaría de todos como Nicole lo hubiera hecho. Que fuera a buscarla para que volviera a ser feliz.

Esa noche abrazó al gemelo con todas sus fuerzas y le pidió perdón por su presente ausencia. A partir de ese momento, Dohko intentó reconstruir su vida, dedicándose a sus hijos y a seguir viajando y aprendiendo.

Poco después conoció a Sharon, una modelo sueca de diecinueve años que había ido a trabajar a una zona arqueológica donde Dohko era el supervisor. No podría decirse que fue una relación seria la que mantuvieron, ella viajaba constantemente y aunque les encantaba pasar tiempo juntos a sus veinticuatro años, Dohko tenía más cosas en que pensar que sólo en vivir la vida. La diferencia de intereses les llevó a separarse luego de casi cuatro años y un hijo: Afrodita.

Seguían teniendo contacto. Con el tiempo, Sharon se convirtió en una renombrada consultora de modas. Su ajetreado estilo de vida, le dejaba poco tiempo para su pequeño hijo, quien creció prácticamente criado por Dohko y sus cinco hermanos. Cuando el chico cumplió trece, decidió vivir definitivamente con su padre. Aunque tiene un excelente relación con su madre y suele viajar cada año con ella a París, cuando es invitada a la semana de la moda.

Los largos y pálidos dedos de Shion se deslizaban hipnóticamente por la melena caoba de Dohko, quien luego de haberle narrado los detalles de sus anteriores relaciones, había caído en un melancólico silencio. El peliverde entendía que ahora se encontraba en una revolución de emociones y recuerdos difíciles de volver a acallar.

Se inclinó un poco sobre el moreno, quien desde hacía minutos descansaba sobre su pecho, abrazándose a él. Dejó un suave beso sobre sus revueltos cabellos y le llamó suavemente. Dohko sólo emitió un gruñido bajo como respuesta, presa del sopor que lo embargaba por la calidez del cuerpo de Shion y sus caricias en su cabello.

-Te agradezco por contarme todo esto pero… -murmuró el peliverde, incapaz de contener su duda un minuto más.

-¿y Shura?… ¿Cuál es su historia? – Shion escuchó el resoplo del moreno y como su cuerpo se tensó un segundo. Luego se incorporó alejándose de sus brazos, para sentarse sobre la cama y luego de pasar una mano por su cabello, permanecer con la espalda hacia él. Su cuerpo encorvado le hablaba de una pesadez extraña en el moreno.

-No tengo idea dónde está Martha. Nos vimos talvez por una semana cuando trabaje en España, y terminamos. Casi un año después, simplemente apareció frente a mi puerta y me entregó a un bebé de escasos meses de nacido, me dijo que era mío y que no tenía intenciones de cuidar de él o saber nada más de mí.

Los ojos de Shion se abrieron en entendimiento, asombrados de lo que Dohko contaba. De inmediato la imagen del callado pelinegro de ojos violáceos, vino a su mente. Y una pregunta salió de sus labios antes de meditarla.

-¿Shura lo sabe?

_Continuará…_


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

El día no había sido tan productivo como lo esperaba, pero finalmente se encontraba en la última clase de la extenuante jornada. Análisis comparativo contemporáneo era el nombre de la asignatura y su materia favorita, no sólo porque estudiaban las obras y propuestas de los mejores pintores de los últimos dos siglos, sino porque la cátedra era impartida por el Dr. Hinata; un indiscutible erudito del arte y uno de los máximos críticos de la última década.

La clase había comenzado con una ponencia del doctor introduciéndolos al movimiento de vanguardia dadáico y el como aun era utilizado por muchos de los artistas contemporáneos, como base de su expresión formando un neodadaísmo del cual podrían analizar intrigantes aspectos…

Emocionado, Camus no sólo prestaba cada fibra de sus oídos a la voz del profesor, también cada milésima de su atención y habilidad de retención para grabar lo que sus palabras exponían. Igual trabajo realizaba su mano izquierda, anotando todo aquello que podría luego serle útil. El modulado pero innegable brillo ilusorio de sus ojos y aquella controlada y perenne curvatura en sus labios, que portaba desde el inicio de la clase, mutó repentinamente en un par de desorbitados ojos, una mueca incrédula y la más extrema palidez.

"¿Milo¿Qué demonios hace en mi facultad?"

-¿Jovencito que significa esto? – La bonachona voz del doctor Hinata se escuchó un tanto sorprendida cuando un chico de alborotada melena añil y resplandecientes ojos turquesa irrumpía con estruendazo portazo en su aula y ahora se plantaba justo frente al alumnado con la más encantadora -y desafiante- sonrisa que tenía. Sus pupilas clavadas en un estudiante en particular.

-¡Camus! – llamó con seguridad y el aludido sintió sobre sí la pesada y curiosa mirada del profesor y sus compañeros. Al instante deseó que un enorme yunque cayera sobre el impertinente y descarado hijo del esposo de su padre.

-Desde aquella noche juntos no he dejado de pensar en ti y yo… yo…-continuó con una exagerada voz dramática caminando hasta detenerse justo a una butaca de distancia del atormentado muchacho, cuyo rostro enrojeció al escuchar semejante declaración. Los silbidos y risillas de sus compañeros no tardaron para aumentar la mortificación de Camus; cuya mente no dejaba de negar lo que ante sus ojos sucedía.

"No. No, no, no,"

Milo agachó ligeramente el rostro en un gesto de timidez, que hizo aun más llamativa su angelical sonrisa y logró que sus ojos brillaran con tal encanto, que varias chicas en el aula no pudieron evitar el suspirar y corear un 'aawwn' al verlo.

-¡Soy todo tuyo, Camus mi amor! – La efusiva declaración resonó en toda el aula y mientras Milo extendía los brazos al joven Belier ensanchando su sonrisa; el de lacios cabellos aguamarina palidecía a tal grado que bien podría pasar por un fantasma y nadie lo dudaría cierto.

-¡Ehm, jovencito por favor! –interrumpió el doctor Hinata, alzando la voz lo suficiente como para acallar las risas y bullas que los compañeros de su atónito alumno emitían.

-Me alegra que estén enamorados pero este no es el lugar para tales…mmm, declaraciones. – Suspiros y nuevas risas se dejaron oír con fuerza. Milo se volvió hacia el hombre de canos cabellos, murmuró una teatral disculpa y caminó hasta la puerta. Mas antes de salir, giró para arrojarle un sonoro beso al estupefacto Camus Belier. Guiñó coqueto y le sonrió mordaz para entonces desaparecer.

Más risas y algunas felicitaciones siguieron a tal despedida. Sólo hasta ese momento Camus fue capaz de reaccionar. Su ceño se contrajo en enfurecido semblante y sus manos arrugaron férreas los papeles que indefensos permanecían torturados entre sus dedos. Y sus –generalmente- indiferentes ojos destellaron con mortal odio, mientras sus labios murmuraban una sentencia de muerte.

"Esta me la pagarás Milo du Rozan. Lo juro."

**::::::::::::::::::::: o0o :::::::::::::::::::::**

-¡Kanon! – el urgente llamado a quien portaba ese nombre fue lo primero que Saga pronunció apenas abrir la puerta principal. Sus ojos desesperados buscando en cada rincón, sombra o habitante que veía, a aquel por cuya ausencia el desasosiego le consumía.

-¡KAN--!

-HEY! – Interrumpió Dino el siguiente grito del mayor. Asomándose con el seño fruncido desde el sofá de la sala, en donde había estado jugando un video juego. Sus ojos mostrando fastidio, el que transmutó en desdeño cuando la bronceada figura de Aioros apareció atrás del gemelo.

-No está aquí, así que ya puedes callarte.

-¿Dónde está? –demandó con algo de urgencia el mayor. Dino sonrió mordaz, volviendo su atención a la pantalla para recomenzar su interrumpido juego. Casi al instante el sonido de música, golpes y la voz en off del narrador dando instrucciones, se dejó escuchar.

-No dijo. No pregunté – replicó indiferente y ajeno.

-Dino…

-Ocupado. ¡Eso, muere-muere!

Saga arrugó el rostro, en sus facciones se podía leer una mezcla de molestia por la actitud de su hermano, y remordimiento por lo que presentía sucedió con su gemelo. Sabiendo que no obtendría más de Dino por el momento, Saga buscó nuevamente su celular, aunque el aparato no había servido de mucho. Tras el abrupto cuelgue de Kanon, el teléfono no logró volver a comunicarle con su hermano.

Aun así, y sin ninguna otra idea que le ayudara a conocer el paradero del ausente gemelo, Saga resopló y marco el número. Podía escuchar como daba línea y sin diferencia de las veces anteriores, el tono resonaba hasta que la contestadora automática de mensajes se activaba pidiéndole dejar su nombre y número.

-Maldición Kanon

-¿Sigue sin contestar? –La cálida mano de Aioros se posó comprensiva en el hombro del peliazul, quien asintió con un movimiento de cabeza e intentó –inútilmente- volver a llamar por celular a su hermano.

-No va a servirte –Intervino de nuevo Dino, esta vez sin embargo, había dejado el juego de lado y se levantaba del sofá para acercarse al preocupado gemelo.

-Dejó el celular acá –informó, haciendo un movimiento de cabeza que mostraba dónde se encontraba tal aparato. Ambos jóvenes dirigieron su atención al lugar indicado. Los ojos de Aioros se abrieron sorprendidos. El rostro de Saga, mostró verdadera mortificación cuando sus pupilas jade apreciaron el inocente aparato telefónico desperdigado en piezas por el piso.

-Pensé en levantar todo pero… no tendría el mismo impacto dramático ¿No crees?

Saga giró molesto al escuchar tan sentencia.

-¿Te parece divertido? –siseó el peliazul de largo cabello. Sus cejas unidas al centro, labios firmemente apretados y todo su cuerpo tenso, confirmaban lo cerca que estaba de erupcionar.

-Hilarante – desafió el menor. Saga dio un paso al frente dispuesto a desquitar su frustración con su irritante hermano. Mas Aioros intervino justo en ese instante, sujetando el brazo del mayor y deteniendo su avance. Su modulada y serena voz, pronunció con gentil firmeza el nombre del gemelo y le solicitó tranquilidad.

-Sí, escúchalo Saga…-murmuró Dino sarcástico- No espera, es lo único que has hecho desde que llegó-

Aioros miró algo confundido e incómodo al joven de tostada piel y agudos ojos que casi lo fulmina con la mirada que le dirigía. Aclaró su garganta y usando toda su experiencia en el arduo lidiar con hermanos menores fúricos; el de cabellos castaños decidió no importunar más a su alterado amigo. Le dirigió una amable sonrisa y un suave apretón al brazo que aun sujetaba.

-Los dejaré solos, si necesitas algo…

-Haz hecho suficiente –espetó Dino

-¡Basta! –Demandó enérgico Saga, volteando hacia el menor con una mirada de fuego en sus ojos. El efecto que tal que el moreno cedió terreno y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás.

-¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! –refunfuñó el menor, regresando al sofá para iniciar un nuevo juego. Saga tomó aire pesadamente y agradeció el apoyo de Aioros, quien sonrió nuevamente y se alejó de la estancia.

El peliazul entonces dirigió sus pasos hacia la consola de juego apagando el aparato con su poderoso dedo índice, ganándose un gruñido de Dino, quien sin embargo, al ver el semblante serio del mayor no hizo más que volver a sonreír mordaz.

**::::::::::::::::::::: o0o :::::::::::::::::::::**

-No, yo llevaré los papeles y la adopción quedará finiquitada… – Replicó Shura a quien le llamaba por su pequeño celular mientras se movía para alcanzar el vaso que yacía olvidado sobre la barra. El pequeño cilindro de cristal había estado esperando a que el pelinegro concluyera su llamada para finalmente ser el centro de su atención y poder saciar la sed del joven con el fresco líquido frutal que contenía. Mas su benévola tarea seguía siendo interrumpida.

Los ojos liliáceos de Shura se levantaron al escuchar pasos, una leve sonrisa y un ligero cabeceo fue el saludo que otorgó al hijo mayor del esposo de su padre. El moreno devolvió la sonrisa cuando se encontró con el joven, dirigiendo sus pasos hacia el refrigerador para tomar una botella de agua.

-Si descuide Señor Kido, llevaré a la niña conmigo… No, no tiene que agradecérmelo es mi trabajo… Gracias señor, hasta luego – El pelinegro cerró su móvil y lo dejó sobre la mesa, tomando el vaso de cristal en su lugar.

Aioros que había escuchado la última parte de la conversación, recapitulo un poco lo que ya conocía de los hermanos de Saga y se percató que, más allá de saber que Shura era menor por cuatro años que el gemelo, no sabía nada. Se reprendió por tan desconsiderada acción, pues justo ahora que le gustaría entablar conversación con el muchacho no tenía idea de qué decir.

Sin embargo antes de que pudiera formular alguna tonta pregunta sobre el clima para romper el hielo; ambos jóvenes volvieron sus ojos hacia el pasillo por el que Aioros entró sólo minutos antes tras escuchar un frustrado gruñido y un fuerte portazo, seguido de una macabra carcajada.

Un cansado suspiro dejó los labios de Shura mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello. Resignado a que tendría que lidiar con los otros dos o vivir bajo la pesada atmósfera que siempre creaban cuando discutían entre ellos.

-¿Estarán bien? – cuestionó algo preocupado Aioros.

-Seguro, ellos estarán bien… nosotros sin embargo… - murmuró el pelinegro, dejando en el aire una implícita advertencia.

-Ah, entiendo – aseguró el moreno con una tenue sonrisa, sabía bien lo que era "pagar penitencia colateral" cuando dos de sus hermanos reñían.

-¿Por qué pelearon? – Aioros miró detenidamente al menor, quien le sostuvo laminada con una intensidad y un escudriño tal que logró hacer estremecer el estómago del amigo de Saga.

-Kanon – replicó ligeramente apocado el de cabellos chocolate.

-Ou…

El tono en el que Shura emitió aquel sonido le indicó al mayor lo delicado del tópico y por la reacción de Saga al no poder comunicarse con su hermano, definitivamente un tema muy delicado. Decidió investigar un poco sobre ello, mas lo que fuese que estuviese por preguntar fue abruptamente interrumpido por la estrenduosa entrada de un apurado Milo que atravesaba la cocina como si le persiguiera el mismísimo señor de las tinieblas.

-No estoy aquí, jamás me vieron, ni siquiera me conocen, soy un—¡Uuh manzana, genial! Adiós! -

Tan pronto llegó desapareció de la habitación dejando tras de sí a dos perplejos muchachos. Aioros posó sus ojos esmeralda en el hermano de aquel hiperactivo jovencito y Shura simplemente se encogió de hombros.

Con Milo, a veces, era mejor no saber nada.

**::::::::::::::::::::: o0o :::::::::::::::::::::**

Lo buscó en todo lugar que llegó a su mente, desde su trabajo hasta la casa de sus –muy escasos- amigos y aun no lo encontraba.

La desesperación dentro de su pecho comenzaba a ser dolorosa, tanto que tuvo que detenerse un momento y recargar su cuerpo contra una pared, esperando que todo dejara de dar vueltas.

_Es tu culpa…_

Un par de párpados de inmediato de abrió al escuchar aquella voz. Dos asustadas pupilas esmeralda buscaron de izquierda a derecha por quien le había hablado. Sin embargo, lo único que encontró fue la soledad de aquel estrecho callejón donde se detuvo.

_Siempre es tu culpa…_

Sudor frío recorrió su cuerpo junto a un escalofrío. Instintivamente se abrazó a si mismo y suplicó mentalmente por fuerza para controlarse y no dejar que 'aquella' voz lo atormentara de nuevo. No quería volver al infierno que padeció seis años atrás.

Un solo llamado naciendo de sus labios.

-Kanon… dónde estás…

_Continuará…_


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

-Dohko? – La voz llamó cuidadosamente como si temiera las consecuencias de sacar al portador de ese nombre de aquel trance. Uno profundo aparentemente, pues fue hasta que tocó con suavidad el hombro del moreno que éste reaccionó.

-Ah, Shion… ¿listo para irnos?

El peliverde enarcó una delineada ceja, asintiendo con un movimiento de cabeza como respuesta. Se encaminó siguiendo al otro, que aun perdido en sus pensamientos avanzaba distraído con destino a la sala de exhibición.

Shion sintió arder la boca de su estómago. Aquella nota que su esposo recibió -hacia casi una hora atrás- realmente lo tenía alterado. No sólo había conseguido con su contenido, borrar el gesto de eterna afabilidad de su apuesto rostro, también logró que se encerrara en un preocupante mutismo. Dohko no solía permanecer callado, si no hablaba de algo en específico se dedicaba a divagar sin sentido sobre todo y nada a la vez; sin embargo, lo que fuese que estuviera escrito en aquella nota, lo mantenía silente.

Llegó al costado del moreno, que ahora se detenía justo ante la puerta del ascensor. Alcanzó la mano de Dohko con la propia y entrelazó sus dedos tiernamente. El de ojos verdes se sorprendió ligeramente por el acto, mas dentro de sí lo agradeció con una tenue sonrisa, justo ahora necesitaba del apoyo del hombre al que amaba.

**::::::::::o0o:::::::::**

El teléfono resonó un par de veces antes de que Shura lo pudiera alcanzar para responder a quien se encontrara del otro lado de la línea. Aun no pronunciaba sonido alguno y la otra persona exigía respuesta a su pregunta.

_-¿Regresó Kanon?- _

La alterada voz de Saga dejaba en claro lo desesperado que se encontraba por tener alguna noticia de su gemelo. El pelinegro sintió un hueco en el estómago al escucharle.

-Todavía no, por qu---

_-__¡Llámame de inmediato si lo hace!-_ interrumpió autoritario el peliazul, colgando de inmediato. El menor sólo pudo resoplar al repetitivo tono que emitía el auricular, para luego depositar el teléfono nuevamente en su base.

Giró su vista para encontrarse con la preocupada mirada avellana de Aioros, que también había acudido a responder el teléfono. El mayor de los Belier, sonrió apenas y regresó al estudio donde había permanecido desde la partida de Saga.

Shura volteó entonces su mirada a Dino quien levantó la vista y se encogió de hombros, mientras seguía bebiendo la cerveza que tenía en mano. Shura arrugó ligeramente el rostro ante esa actitud y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, en claro desacuerdo.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó fastidiado el mayor luego de un par de minutos de absoluto silencio entre ellos. La penetrante mirada violácea de Shura cuando estaba molesto era una de las pocas cosas que lograba incomodar a Dino.

-Arregla lo que hayas hecho. –

-¿Qué¿Yo?- bufó incrédulo- ¿Cómo es que esto es mi culpa?

-Cuando esos dos pelean, generalmente es tu culpa.

-¡Hey! Eso no es justo, sólo hice eso…mmm…-Dino hizo un gesto de cálculo mental que casi enseguida se convirtió en uno de incomodidad. Aclaró su garganta-…olvídalo

-Dino…

-Sí, sí… -replicó el mayor, moviendo una mano para desestimar la advertencia que se escondía en la voz del menor al pronunciar sólo su nombre. Se levantó del sofá donde había estado, sin mucho ánimo de escuchar algún otro reclamo y salió de la casa.

Shura resopló cansado, se dio la vuelta hacia la cocina nuevamente. Era su turno de preparar algo para la cena o para llamar a las pizzas, lo que fuese estaba bien por él.

**::::::::::o0o:::::::::**

-¡¡Naah!! – gritó Milo de pronto, sorprendiendo con su altisonante queja al joven de liliáceos y largos cabellos que abría la puerta de la habitación.

-¿Qué te sucede? – cuestionó preocupado Mu al notar que los colores en el rostro del peliazul se habían esfumado de sus agraciados rasgos.

-Ah, eres tu…-exclamó aliviado- ¡qué susto me diste! –concluyó arrugando ligeramente el rostro, mientras llevaba una de sus manos hasta su pecho y con teatralidad arrugaba la tela bajo sus dedos.

El menor sonrió divertido por la actitud de Milo, incluso cuando éste lo apresuró a entrar a la habitación cerrando la puerta luego de inspeccionar rápidamente el pasillo.

-¿Qué hiciste esta vez? – Inquirió con la misma diversión en su voz, mientras dejaba sus libros sobre el escritorio que compartía con Milo en el cuarto y se dirigía hacia su armario para sacar algunas ropas.

Milo tembló ligeramente al recordar su travesura; al momento le había parecido insuperable pero ahora que sabía debía enfrentar las consecuencias no creía que fuese una buena idea. Levantó sus ojos al muchacho y se acercó a él con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Ehmm… Dime ¿qué tan vengativo es tu hermanito?

-Hn? Eso depende…-murmuró el menor, meditando su respuesta- ¿qué tan pesado fue tu broma ahora?

-No querrás saber –replicó el otro rodando los ojos- pero no creo que le haya gustado nada, nadita nada.

-Para que estés tan asustado, debió ser algo muy serio.

-¡Hey, yo no estoy asustado! – gimió ofendido- sólo… soy precavido.

El menor entrecerró un poco los ojos y enarcó una ceja, un gesto casi idéntico al de su temible padre. Aun así, Milo estaba seguro que la gélida mirada que Camus le había lanzado antes que desapareciera de su salón de clases, fácilmente haría añicos cualquier gesto de Shion.

Mu tomó su mochila y se encaminó a la puerta al notar que Milo no diría nada más.

-Bueno, mientras no te metas con su '_arte_' tendrás una oportunidad.- reveló el menor sujetando el pomo de la puerta dispuesto a abrirla y cruzar el umbral para irse a su entrenamiento.

-… - Milo tragó en seco.

-E-Eso no incluye su escuela ¿o sí? – preguntó incierto y rogando a cualquier deidad que existiera por una respuesta favorable. Sin embargo, Mu volteó a verlo sorprendido, y su rostro entonces portó un gesto de consternación. Se acercó nuevamente a Milo y con ceremonia puso sus manos sobre los hombros del otro.

-Estás frito – sentenció trágicamente, para luego darse la vuelta y salir de la habitación, dejando tras de sí a un completamente pálido Milo.

**:::::::o0o:::::::::**

La exhibición de las cuatrocientas piezas del mundo Asirio que Dohko había organizado esa noche marchaba a la perfección. Tanto su discurso como la explicación al inicio de la velada habían cautivado a los asistentes, quienes ahora recorrían la sala llenos de interés, haciendo comentarios sobre las piezas, al igual que sobre el Doctor De Rozan.

Sino se sentía sumamente orgulloso de poder compartir ese momento con Dohko y por supuesto, de estar a su lado. Nunca imaginó cuando recién conoció al optimista hombre, que sólo meses después estaría casado con él.

_¿Por qué te casaste con él?_

Recordó la pregunta que tantas veces escuchó en la voz de cada uno de sus hijos. Aunque cada uno la había pronunciado con un todo diferente, cuando Aioros lo hacía con amabilidad, Camus lo pronunciaba con desafío. La curiosidad había sido lo que llevó a Aldebarán a cuestionarle, mientras de Aioria lo había hecho con incredulidad. Mu lo hizo con diversión y Shaka, como siempre, lo había hecho con una serenidad impresionante; sólo buscando una respuesta nunca juzgándolo.

_¿Por qué te casaste con él?_

Una tenue sonrisa apareció en los labios del peliverde. Él sabía perfectamente bien la razón de porque se había enamorado del moreno, de porqué se había casado con él. Pero aun no estaba dispuesto a compartir esa razón con nadie.

Shion volvió a sonreír al presenciar como importantes inversionistas se acercaban a su esposo ofreciéndole financiamiento y propuestas de trabajo realmente benéficas para la carrera de Dohko. Sin embargo, cuando su pecho se sentía explotar y le era difícil no partir los labios en una extensa sonrisa, era cuando Dohko murmuraba un "debo consultarlo con él, mi esposo" y entonces tomaba su mano y le regalaba un dulce beso a su dorso. Presentándolo de esa manera ante todos.

Cuando el moreno actuaba así, Shion no podía evitar sentir que sus mejillas se acaloraban e incluso un ligero escalofrío alborotar su corazón. Sin embargo, Shion no podía olvidar esa molesta sensación que le embargaba cada vez que observaba como Dohko se quedaba pensativo y llevaba su mano al bolsillo derecho de su oscuro saco de casimir, en donde había depositado la infame nota que recibió horas antes.

La velada transcurrió a su propio ritmo, pero para el cabeza de los Rozan simplemente no pasó lo suficientemente rápido. Dohko era el responsable del evento, pero su joven asistente de largo cabello negro llamado Shiryu y procedente de China al igual que él, le aseguró que él se encargaría de todo al final de la exhibición. El perceptivo joven había notado el distraimiento en el que su jefe se encontraba, así que le ofreció permanecer en su lugar hasta el cierre y así, él podría retirarse con Shion a la hora que deseara.

Dohko no solía tomarle la palabra, aunque el joven fuese sumamente competente; sin embargo, en esta ocasión no había nada que deseara más que retirarse de ese lugar, llamar a sus hijos y pensar.

Encontró al peliverde observando un antiguo blasón bizantino, se acercó a él y tomó su mano. El ojirosado se sobresaltó un segundo, mas al percatarse de Dohko a su lado entrelazó sus dedos y le miró expectante.

-Vámonos – El moreno susurró la palabra y Shion asintió como respuesta, encaminándose junto al de ojos verdes hacia la salida. En silencio recorrieron el pasillo y con el mismo mutismo subieron al ascensor.

Dohko nuevamente se sumía en sus pensamientos y Shion no podía hacer más que dedicarle preocupadas miradas. La campanilla del elevador no hizo mella en el moreno, que cual autómata simplemente siguió la inercia del cuerpo de Shion, quien les llevó de regreso a la habitación que compartían.

Más preocupado que molesto –aunque no negaría su molestia- Shion se decidió a exigir una explicación al moreno una vez dentro del cuarto. No podía seguir fingiendo que no tenía importancia.

Sin embargo, antes que el peliverde pudiera vocalizar palabra alguna, la voz de Dohko se escuchó de pronto y se escuchó tan pesada que Shion tuvo que contener el aliento.

Lo que dijo, no fue menos impactante.

-Martha está aquí, y quiere hablar de Shura.

Continuará….


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11**

-¡Ese… infeliz¡Perro desgraciado¡Patético hijo de…¡AAggh… ! -

Cada pensamiento de Camus estaba dirigido al 'miserable Milo' Esta vez se había pasado del límite ¡Oh pero lo pagaría! … se arrepentiría de todo lo que dijo en su facultad y de haber desafiado a Camus Belier.

La casa de los Rozan se divisó a un par de metros de donde caminaba el molesto muchacho y al verla, una siniestra sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

**:::::::oOo::::::**

-¡Ah, que fastidio!...- gruñó Dino mientras caminaba sin prisa por los pasillos del estadio de la Universidad. Saga y Kanon realmente sabían cómo crear tormentas de la nada. Ese día era su día libre, pero nada lo relajaba más que ver un partido de americano, no importaba que fuese sólo un juego entre colegiales.

El alto muchacho de serias facciones se sentó despreocupadamente en una de las gradas cercanas a donde estaban los equipos. Era una simple práctica con alguna otra Universidad, los gritos y manotazos de los couchs y demás jugadores era verdaderamente música para sus oídos.

Sacó un cigarrillo del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y lo llevó a sus labios con parsimonia, encendiéndolo un instante luego e inhalando una profunda bocanada. Cerró los ojos y disfrutó casi con placer el sentir ese rasposo humo llenar sus pulmones antes de exhalar un fino hilo por la nariz.

Sus párpados se abrieron lentamente, dejando que sus agudos ojos se clavaran en el partido que se desarrollaba frente a él. Había un par de jugadores buenos en el equipo contrario y el mariscal sin duda tenía el mejor brazo que había visto en mucho tiempo. Sus certeros pases ya tenían a su equipo ganando y si sus cálculos no fallaban, el siguiente primero y diez sería también otra anotación.

Lo que ocurrió segundos después.

Sonrió malicioso.

No estaba tan mal haber salido de la casa después de todo. Ese muchacho era talentoso y talvez podría hacer algo para traerlo a su propio equipo.

Al menos, algo de beneficio tenía para él este berrinche de Saga.

**:::::::oOo::::::**

Aioros cerró el libro que leía, o que había intentado leer por casi una hora, sin poder avanzar más allá de una página. No podía concentrarse. Estaba preocupado por Saga.

Resopló y levantó la mirada al escuchar la risa de Shaka, quien no tenía mucho de haber llegado junto con Aioria de una tarde cinéfila. Ahora ambos se encontraban platicando en la sala.

Resignado a que debía esperar –no importaba cuánto deseara llamar por teléfono al peliazul- se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a la cocina, donde un atareado Shura se encargaba de la cena. Aunque ésta, parecía consistir en comida rápida según notó por las bolsas sobre la mesa.

Aún así, el joven de enrizados cabellos chocolate hizo una petición.

-¿Puedo ayudarte?

El pelinegro lo miró un par de segundos. Realmente tenía todo bajo control, pero era evidente por el semblante apagado del mayor de los Belier, que el joven necesitaba distraerse.

-La ensalada – musitó, indicando con un movimiento de cabeza hacia el montón de vegetales sin picar que se encontraban sobre la mesa. Los mismos que ambos sabían sólo los hijos de Shion comerían.

Aioros sonrío agradecido, dirigiendo sus pasos y acciones al desarrollo de aquella tarea. No pronunciaron más de un par de palabras mientras estuvieron juntos; pero el moreno reconoció que ese silencio entre ellos le resultaba bastante cómodo.

**:::::::oOo::::::**

-¿Vas a tomarte eso chico? – musitó la ronca y áspera voz frente suyo, cuyo dueño hacía más de una hora le había servido el pequeño vaso de cristal que contenía un aromático líquido ámbar y que miraba fijamente.

No se había atrevido a moverse. Ni un solo centímetro se permitía.

Sí. Deseaba alcanzar ese vaso de cristal y sujetarlo entre sus dedos, llevarlo hasta el borde de sus labios y cerrar los ojos. Inhalar aquel etílico aroma, mientras con un ligero movimiento de la mano, aquel ardoroso brebaje se deslizaría dentro de su garganta, arrasándola con fuego líquido hasta disolverse en su estómago, llevándose en el camino la molesta sensación que oprimía su pecho.

Sí. Lo deseaba.

Lo deseaba en demasía.

Mas sabía que si probaba una sola gota ahora, no podría parar luego y estaría rompiendo una promesa hecha tres años atrás a su padre.

Kanon resopló derrotado, aunque para un fino oído aquel sutil sonido había sido una palabra.

Un nombre.

No, esta noche no tomaría, sin importar cuanto lo deseara.

**:::::::oOo::::::**

-¡¡GGGRRRRGGRR….!!!

El estómago de Milo protestó por enésima vez. Ya pasaban de las ocho de la noche y él sólo había comido una manzana en todo el día. Realmente estaba muriendo por algo más sustancioso, pero no había abandonado su habitación por temor a encontrarse con un fúrico Camus. Quien para ese momento, seguro ya estaba en la casa y era mejor mantenerse lejos.

-¡¡GGGRRRRGGRR….!!!

Resopló abatido. Lo que fuese que había para comer olía delicioso y su estómago replicaba por comer algo. Milo se sentó en el suelo de su habitación con las piernas cruzadas, un brazo flexionado y apoyado sobre una de sus rodillas, sosteniendo en esa mano su rostro.

Tenía hambre y quería comer, pero no quería toparse con Camus.

-¡Ah! Tengo hambre!! – gruñó consigo mismo- Haber Milo piensa, si el estirado ese ya hubiese llegado¿no crees que habría venido a reclamarte por el numerito que armaste en su escuela hoy?

Llevó su mano hasta la barbilla, como si estuviera meditando muy seriamente lo que acababa de decirse. Entonces abrió los ojos y una gran sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

-¡Por supuesto! Qué listo eres Milo! – Se congratuló a sí mismo, levantándose de inmediato para correr escaleras abajo y finalmente satisfacer esa gigantesca hambre que sentía.

-¡Voy a cenar¡Voy a cenar, una deliciosa cena, que no meeAAHHH…!!

-¡MILO! – Reclamó Shura al escuchar el exagerado y repentino grito con el que su hermano hacía aparición en la cocina- ¿Qué diablos te pasa, por qué gritas así?

El joven de alborotados cabellos añil permanecía petrificado en el umbral de la puerta. Sus ojos turquesa desorbitados con sorpresa y terror, su tostada piel adquiriendo un enfermizo tono pálido y el gesto que sus agraciados rasgos portaban era el de absoluto pavor.

-¿Milo¿Oye, estás bien? Hey… Milo… - preguntó preocupado Afrodita al ver cómo su hermano no parecía reaccionar.

-Camus, qué le hiciste… - se escuchó entonces la burlona voz de Aioria tras notar cómo el estupefacto muchacho no retiraba su asustada mirada del pelilacio. Shaka y Aioros, esbozaron una sonrisa ante el comentario.

El aludido se encogió de hombros y continuó comiendo tranquilamente.

-Yo no le he hecho nada… _aun_ –la última palabra fue inaudible, mas sus labios tuvieron el cuidado de pronunciarla claramente, asegurándose que Milo fuera capaz de leerla. La mirada que le lanzó al de ojos turquesa fue la confirmación de que habría una venganza.

-¡¡GGGRRRRGGRR….!!!

Todos los reunidos en la cocina parpadearon desconcertados ante el repentino sonido, para centrar luego la vista en un tremendamente enrojecido Milo.

**:::::::oOo::::::**

Dino caminaba por los pasillos de la Universidad pensando en lo bueno que había estado el partido. Ese mariscal era un magnifico lanzador. Mañana que volviera al trabajo investigaría quién era y encontraría la manera de traerlo a su equipo para la próxima temporada.

Con ese chico en su ofensiva, seguro que el campeonato sería suyo.

Un fuerte sonido se escuchó de pronto. Dino giró su mirada hacia los vestidores intrigado.

-¡No puedo creerlo¡¿Esta niñita es el mariscal?! –gritó burlón un joven sujetando de las solapas de la camisa al jugador rival que les había hecho perder esa práctica.

-No eres tan hábil ahora o sí, ratón asustado jajaja

-¿Cuál es tu problema? – replicó el agredido joven, sin perder serenidad y temple a pesar del fuerte golpe que se había llevado en la espaldo cuando el otro lo arrojó contra los casilleros.

-No me gusta perder, y menos contra una niñita como tú.

-Las apariencias engañan

-Mis puños no – rió el bravucón, dispuesto a demostrar sus palabras con acciones. El otro muchacho arrugó el rostro al ver cómo su agresor tomaba impulso para soltar un golpe, pero antes que concluyera el movimiento contra su rostro, alguien sujetó la muñeca del joven y como si de un muñeco cualquiera se tratara, fue empujaron al otro lado del cuarto.

-¡OYE IMBÉCIL QUE TEE…¿E-Entrenador? – gimió temeroso el agresor al encontrarse frente a él con la asesina mirada del joven entrenador Dino du Rozan. El de alborotada cabellera corta ahora lo estaba fulminando con la mirada y el muchachito, sólo pudo tragar saliva nervioso.

-¡Serás idiota Kaiyo, peleando con el equipo contrario!

-¡P-pero… e-ese niñato empezó!…- dijo señalando al otro participante de la discusión. Dino giró apenas la mirada para ver al joven, reconociendo de inmediato no sólo el jersey con el número 01 del mariscal de la escuela visitante. Tuvo que contener un gruñido frustrado.

-¡Déjate de infantiles estupideces y lárgate de aquí!

-Pero entrenador, esa niñita noe—

-¡Es mi hermano! –Interrumpió Dino en un grito molesto, acallando con eso al necio y sorprendido jovencito que era sujetado por la playera con brusquedad, para enfrentar a mínima distancia los diabólicos ojos del entrenador.-¡Ahora lárgate antes que te expulse del equipo!-

Sin más que decir el muchacho tomó su mochila y se fue de inmediato.

Dino viró su atención a un tranquilo Mu, quien le sonreía tímidamente mientras le agradecía la intervención y el haberle llamado 'hermano'. El malhumorado Rozan, arrugó el rostro molesto y sin esperar a que el menor terminara de hablar, simplemente se dio la vuelta y abandonó el lugar; ignorando el llamado del otro a su espalda.

**:::::::oOo::::::**

La puerta frontal se abrió de pronto, sobresaltando a más de uno que se encontraba en la sala. La silueta de Saga apareció también y sus ojos buscaron de inmediato entre los presentes a quien desde hacía horas buscaba, pero la decepción pronto opacó el brillo esmeralda de sus ojos.

-¿No ha regresado?

-¿Quién? – Preguntó Afrodita inocente.

-¡Kanon¡¿No ha regresado?! – respondió Saga exageradamente exaltado, el menor no pudo evitar agazaparse en el sillón ante ese chillido.

-No le grites Saga- replicó firme Shura, apareciendo en la habitación- Kanon no ha regresado. Te dije que te llamaría si lo hacía¿o no?

-Me quedé sin batería y no…-El sonido del teléfono interrumpió la queja del mayor, quien de inmediato corrió hacia el aparato y levantó el auricular.

-¡¿Kanon?!

-_No_ –replicó la voz al otro lado- _¿Estás bien Saga¿Sucede algo con Kanon?_

-Papá…-musitó el mayor de los gemelos sorprendido y al mismo tiempo avergonzado de que su padre le escuchara alterado- No, no pasa nada… ¿Cómo estás tu¿Todo bien en tu exhibición?

_-¿Saga, sabes si alguien a intentado contactar a Shura?_

-¿Alguien¿A qué te refieres papá?

-. . . . - cuando su padre no contestó de inmediato, el mayor de los gemelos se puso en alerta.

-¿Papá…?

_-Martha me contactó aquí._ –Fue todo lo que necesitó decir para que Saga comprendiera. Sus ojos esmeralda ahora abiertos por la sorpresa, giraron de inmediato hacia su pelinegro hermano, clavándose en él. Suspiró, pasando una mano por su alborotada cabellera y se alejó unos pasos de donde estaban los demás ocupantes de la sala.

-No ha comentado nada – susurró- se ve como siempre, supongo que aun no tiene algún encuentro. ¿Hablaste con ella¿Qué quiere?

-_No, aun no lo hago. Nos veremos mañana, pero quiero que estés al pendiente de Shura¿de acuerdo?_

-Si claro, no te preocupes.

_-Volveré en cuanto pueda. Cuídalo por favor_.

-Llámame luego. Adiós.

Saga cortó la comunicación y llevó sus manos a la cabeza, revolviendo su cabello con un gesto de frustración, mientras se dejaba caer contra la pared pesadamente.

Por un momento su frenesí por encontrar a Kanon había cesado. Ahora su cabeza estaba llena de preguntas sobre esa mujer. ¿Por qué aparecía ahora¿Para qué? Si Dohko le había llamado, seguramente tenía intenciones de acercarse a Shura. No era justo.

Después de tanto tiempo…

Saga resopló abatido y por instinto pensó en ir a buscar de inmediato a su gemelo para contarle de esto. Kanon siempre manejaba los problemas con mayor ligereza que él. Ahora necesitaba de esa habilidad, de su presencia y apoyo.

Pero Kanon no estaba…

_¿Y de quién es la culpa? Tuya… ¡Siempre tuya!_

-No… no… - Saga cubrió sus oídos con las manos y apretó fuertemente los ojos.

_¡Culpable¡Lo alejaste de nosotros! _

-¡Cállate, no eres real!

_No te llama, no__ te busca. ¡Lo vas a perder!_

-¡NO¡Cállate! No puedo perderlo… no puedo… sin él---

-¿Saga? – la voz de Aioros sorprendió al peliazul, que de inmediato levantó el rostro y se encontró con su preocupado amigo inclinado sobre él. ¿En qué momento había terminado sentado en el piso?

-¿Saga, estás bien?

El de ojos esmeralda se levantó sin decir palabra y clavo sus apesumbradas pupilas en el de cabellos chocolate. Aioros había sido su mejor amigo por años, aun ahora luego de tanto tiempo separados, podía sentir su presencia como un necesario tranquilizante. Como un lugar seguro donde pasar la tormenta.

Saga dio un paso hacia el moreno, levantó los brazos y se aferró al otro con fuerza, mientras cerraba los ojos y dejaba que la sensación de estar acompañado y cuidado por alguien más inundara sus sentidos.

Aioros sólo tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar y envolver en un fuerte y protector abrazo al peliazul. Saga no había pronunciado palabra, pero él no las necesitaba para ofrecerle su apoyo. Todo lo que quería era sostenerlo entre sus brazos, como había estado deseando hacer desde que volvió a verle.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta entonces que un par de ojos violeta había observado todo desde el umbral de la puerta.

Continuará…

Muchas gracias por los reviews que me han dejado, me alegra que les guste la historia. Cualquier duda o comentario, es bienvenido.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12**

-¡Regreseeé!

-Bienvenido joven Afrodita, salió temprano hoy, eh.

-Sí Sunrei, sólo tuve un examen así que volví pronto… ¿Qué estás preparando¿Puedo ayudarte¿Puedo?-

Musitó emocionado el jovencito, mostrando una ilusionada mueca en su rostro, mientras colocaba ya un delantal sobre su ropa y se acercaba hasta la muchacha con la mirada llena de infantil emoción.

Sunrei rió quedamente, asintiendo con la cabeza como respuesta. Le mostró el libro de cocina que la guiaba en la preparación de la comida.

-Esto es un estofado de vegetales dulces, es lo que haremos hoy.-

-¡Ah! se ve riquísimo… ¿Qué es eso¿y esto… y eso verde?-

-Una patata dulce, un nabo y berros. Todos para el estofado – dijo la muchacha, riendo más al ver la cara de confusión de Afrodita. El chico sonrió y se dispuso a cocinar junto a ella.

No había pasado ni media hora cuando la puerta principal se escuchó abrir. Intrigado, pues a esa hora raramente alguno de sus hermanos se aparecía por la casa, pero con la ligera esperanza de que fuese Kanon –quien se había desaparecido de la vista de todos en los últimos días- Afrodita tomó el tazón en el que mezclaba sus ingredientes y con el cóncavo objeto en sus manos se dirigió a la entrada.

-¿Quién quién quieeeeén!!? –canturreó el menor al recién llegado

-Buena Tarde-

-Ah… Hola, buenas tardes – musitó nervioso al toparse de frente con Shion y su evaluativa mirada, una que le indicaba su desagrado por la manera en que le recibió y por encontrarlo cocinando. Ya había escuchado antes que al peliverde no le agradaba que sus hijos e hijastros fuesen tan sociables con _'la servidumbre'_ como llamaba a Sunrei. Y seguro ya había deducido que ella estaba en la cocina, la chica siempre hacía la comida para ellos.

-Emm… ¿Papá no viene con usted?

-No, él se quedará un par de días más todavía – replicó secamente el de cabellos color pasto.

-Ouh…- el rostro del menor se apagó un momento al escucharle, realmente extrañaba a su padre. Además, con lo tensos que estaban todos desde hacía unos días, la ausencia de Dohko se resentía más.

-¿N-Necesita ayuda con la maleta? –

-Estoy bien. ¿Tus hermanos?

-Eh… pues… trabajando… _supongo_ –musitó la última palabra casi inaudible.

-¿Mis hijos?

-Oh, ellos seguro **sí **están trabajando-

-Hm, estaré en la habitación – fue todo lo que comentó el mayor antes de desaparecer escaleras arriba. Afrodita suspiró aliviado entonces, ese hombre lo tensaba con su sola presencia. ¿Cómo había podido su padre casarse con él¡Eran opuestos!.

Escuchó entonces el sonido del aceite friendo y con una renovada sonrisa regresó a la cocina, olvidando al señor esposo de su padre.

**::::oOo::::**

La incertidumbre lo estaba volviendo loco ¡qué demonios le pasaba a ese tipo! Hacía dos días de su broma en la escuela y Camus aún no le decía o hacía nada.

¡Nada¡Absolutamente nada!

Cuando se encontraban en el pasillo o en la cocina el pelilacio simplemente le ignoraba. ¡A él¡A Milo du Rozan!

-¡AGH¡Y por qué te importa tanto Milo! – Se regañó a si mismo, más molesto por el deseo de tener la atención del espigado joven que por la actitud indiferente de Camus. Así había pasado el día, no había puesto atención en ninguna de sus clases, no había logrado avanzar en su proyecto final, ni había atendido a los 'negocios' que sus compañeros le habían propuesto.

Todo lo que tenía en la cabeza era al hijo de Shion. Odiaba que lo estuviera venciendo con tan simple táctica.

Llegó a casa aun distraído, medio contestó el saludo de Mu que se encontraba saliendo en ese momento y con un vago movimiento de la mano afirmó que pronto bajaría a comer. Sus pies le llevaron por inercia hasta la recamara y con el mismo ensimismamiento entró a su habitación.

-Hola _amor_… -

Milo se dio vuelta sorprendido ¡Esa era la voz de Camus! Por la misma confusión fue que no pudo reaccionar cuando el pelilargo lo empujó contra la pared atrapándolo en ella con el peso de su cuerpo, e impidiendo cualquier intento de escape del ojiturco al cercarlo con sus brazos a cada lado de su cabeza.

Camus torció los labios en una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa, pero su efecto en Milo fue de un congelante. Su sangre se enfrió y sintió todo el cuerpo estremecerse.

-Armaste un buen espectáculo el otro día…-

-Eem… bueno yo… -

-Tú. – Sentenció amenazante- ¿Sabes acaso lo que me costó entrar en ese taller¿Lo difícil que es tener a _ese_ profesor en particular?. Luego de ocho meses en su clase, trabajando sin descanso en cada proyecto que solicitó, buscando su aprobación ¿sabes por qué recuerda mi nombre?.

Milo tuvo el sentido común de no contestar salvo por un ligero y oscilatorio movimiento de cabeza, que le indicaba al otro su desconocimiento.

-Por el lindo novio que tengo.

-¿Huh? – fue la brillante respuesta del anonadado muchacho y ligeramente atemorizado por la mirada de Camus. Sus ojos eran dos furiosas dagas y su voz claramente se escuchaba más que disgustada. A pesar de la situación, Milo se sentía extrañamente complacido de tener esas cerúleas pupilas sobre sí.

_Talvez me he vuelto masoquista._

-No mi trabajo. No mi talento.– siseó entre dientes- Es por _Ti…_ Tú estúpida broma me ha costado el respeto que había conseguido.

La mirada de Camus no se despegó ni un momento de los anormalmente grandes ojos de Milo, quien no sabía realmente que hacer. Una parte de su cabeza le bombardeaba con insicivos comentarios como respuesta a lo que el otro decía; otra parte de su cabeza le urgía a quedarse callado y evitar hacer enfadar más al molesto jovencito.

Además, tenerlo tan cerca le resultaba igualmente terrorífico y… agradable.

_Sí, me he vuelto un masoquista._

-¿Hn, no dices nada?-- Camus se inclinó más sobre un estupefacto Milo, quien observaba como la distancia entre sus rostros iba desapareciendo. El otro estaba tan cerca que pudo sentir el aliento de Camus rozarle el rostro.

Olía a hierbabuena.

-En algo tiene razón…- musitó con un ronco susurro ladeando el rostro, moviéndolo por sobre el cuello hasta alcanzar el oído de Milo, pegando los labios sobre la oreja del ojiazul. Milo no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y estremecerse al sentir cada siguiente palabra pronunciada con intencionada lentitud sobre su sentido auditivo.

-…eres _muy lindo_-

Camus sonrió nuevamente, victorioso al escuchar un suave jadeo escapar de entre los labios del otro. Dejándose llevar, apoyó todo su cuerpo contra Milo aplastándolo contra la pared y eliminando casi por completo cualquier distancia entre ellos. Milo exclamó su sorpresa antes de contener el aliento: la lengua de Camus se atrevía a salir para deslizarse bandida por el contorno de su oreja.

-Te veré en la cena, _amor_ -

Milo abrió los ojos al sentir como el calor que hacía un par de segundos lo envolvía había desaparecido de pronto. Se encontró entonces en la vacuidad de su habitación.

Incrédulo de lo que había sucedido Milo permanecía pegado a la pared, sus manos hechas puños contra ella y su respiración ligeramente agitada, denotaba lo alterado de su actual estado.

Sintió entonces un escalofrío y sus ojos viraron hacia el sur de su cuerpo, encontrándose con un prominente bulto sobresaliendo de sus pantalones.

-¡¿Qué demonios!?...- Musitó contrariado, cubriendo su rostro con las manos avergonzado y confundido; repitiéndose mentalmente una y otra vez que Camus _NO_ lo había excitado.

Talvez si lo decía muchas veces, lo creería.

No había sido su intención llegar a tanto, pero una vez que sintió el delgado y bien formado cuerpo de Milo debajo del suyo, no pudo contener las reacciones de su propio cuerpo. Milo desprendía un aroma delicioso y tuvo que comprobarlo olfateando su cuello. Quiso presionar más al obviamente aturdido muchacho, mas una vez sus labios estuvieron en contacto con la suave y bronceada piel…

-¡Maldición! … debo tener cuidado o todo mi plan se volverá en mi contra.

**::::oOo::::**

Kanon se sentía un ladrón en su propia casa. Entraba y salía con el mayor de los sigilos cuando sabía que no había nadie o que los habitantes presentes, estarían lo suficientemente distraídos como para notarlo. Además su permanencia en el lugar se limitaba a una ducha, un cambio de ropas y un rápido sándwich. Entonces volvía a salir de la casa con el mismo sigilo siempre pendiente que nadie le viera para volver a desaparecer todo el día.

Sabía que su actitud era infantil, pero realmente no le importaba. Aun estaba molesto. Aun estaba inseguro de poder controlarse, era mejor distanciarse un poco más y entonces volvería a casa y podría seguir siento 'el Kanon de siempre'.

Bajó del autobús que había tomado al salir de la casa, caminó un par de cuadras distraído y de manera automática alcanzó las llaves de su bolsillo, las sacudió un poco antes de encontrar una larga y plateada llave que en un segundo abría la puerta de acceso.

Con el conocimiento de la rutina, iba caminando por el pasillo descuidadamente. Levantaba las manos por inercia, alcanzando y prendiendo botones que pronto iluminaban el lugar. Un amplio y moderno bar. La reminiscencia de la noche anterior aun visible: las mesas y sillas aun unas sobre otras, algunas cuantas botellas olvidadas por ahí y un piso necesitado de limpieza.

Kanon resopló, dirigiéndose a la oficina de administración. Una vez dentro encendió la computadora y activó la contestadota de teléfono, se dispuso a escuchar los mensajes, a revisar notas y preparar pagos.

Un par de horas después escuchaba algo de bullicio en el bar. Los demás chicos llegaban y comenzaban con sus tareas diarias.

Agradeció mentalmente estar ahí. Trabajar era la mejor forma de no pensar en Saga.

**::::oOo::::**

-¡Hey!

-¡Aioria! – replicó Shaka gratamente sorprendido al ver a su hermano. Una gran sonrisa se apoderó de sus labios y el mayor tuvo que morder su lengua para no seguir el impulso que pulsó dentro de sus entrañas al verla.

-¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Salí temprano y vine a buscarte. ¿Nos vamos juntos a casa?

-Claro. Muchas gracias – dijo emocionado el de largos cabellos, acercándose a su hermano para caminar a su lado hasta el coche de Aioria. El mayor notaba como en el proceso, varias chicas y alguno que otro muchacho saludaban emocionados a su hermano. Otros menos discretos, abiertamente se atontaban mirándolo. Shaka sin embargo no parecía darse cuenta o si lo hacía, simplemente lo tomaba como algo normal.

Aioria sintió una mezcla de sentimientos dentro de su estómago. Orgullo por ser hermano de semejante belleza; celos por no poder mirarlo con la desfachatez de algunos y vergüenza por desear ver así a su propio hermano.

-¿Me escuchaste Aioria?

-¿Huh?- fue la elocuente respuesta del mayor.

-¿Por qué tan distraído?- rió de buena gana el menor, deteniéndose frente a su hermano con una sonrisa juguetona en los labios. Sin embargo, la expresión del moreno no se alteró, haciendo que Shaka enseriara el gesto de su rostro.

El rubio alcanzó una de las mejillas de su hermano con evidente preocupación en su mirada, que se enganchó con los intensos ojos verdes de su hermano, los que se posaron atentos sobre sí.

-¿Qué pasa Aioria?. Últimamente has estado… extraño. ¿Tienes algún problema?, talvez no pueda hacer mucho para ayudarte, pero puedes desahogarte conmigo – musitó sinceramente el rubio, convirtiendo el toque de su mano en una leve caricia sobre el rostro del moreno. Aioria no pudo hacer más sino inclinar el rostro para disfrutar del tibio roce.

Aioria lo observaba como si nada más existiera en el mundo, con intensidad abrumadora y electrizante admiración. Tener los felinos ojos del mayor contemplándole así, siempre le provocaba agradables cosquilleos en la boca del estómago. Lo hacía desear permanecer bajo esa mirada eternamente.

No se percató del momento exacto en el que Aioria levantó los brazos y los dejó envolver su cintura con la confianza de estar tomando algo que le pertenecía, algo que conocía muy bien; sintió su cuerpo ser apegado contra la figura del mayor y el aliento de éste acariciar su mejilla.

Aioria se había inclinado hasta juntar sus cabezas y mantenía sus pupilas fijas en los ojos del rubio. Las podía sentir quemando su piel, las podía sentir aún a través de sus parpados cerrados.

-Quédate conmigo, es todo lo que necesito para estar bien.

-Aioria… -no dijo más, pues el leve roce sobre sus labios, tan fugaz y tenue, casi irreal le calló.

Aioria se separó de pronto del menor, aclarándose la garganta y balbuceando sobre llegar a tiempo a cenar, o algo similar; Shaka estaba demasiado embelesado como para entender.

Todo lo que sabía en ese momento es que sus labios palpitaban ardiendo por tener ese roce otra vez.

Continuará…

* * *

Muchas gracias por los review que me han enviado, en verdad los agradezco igual que las porras y el que les guste el fic. Saludos 


	13. Chapter 13

_Con todo cariño para Leto, donde quiera que ande x_

**Capitulo ****13**

* * *

_Knock knock_

-¿Puedo pasar? – La tímida voz que elaboró aquella pregunta hizo que los ojos de Dino se levantaran del papaleo que lo ocupaba ahora. Enarcó una ceja al ver delante a el menor de los hijastros de su padre, justo a quien había evitado desde hacía unos días.

-¿Caminas no? – gruñó como respuesta.

Mu asintió aun si el otro no lo miraba más y tomó asiento frente al escritorio del irritable muchacho. Algunos minutos pasaron antes que alguno pronunciara palabra y fue Dino quien rompió el silencio. Sus ojos nunca se posaron en el jovencito.

-¿Qué quieres niño? No tengo tu tiempo… -

-Sólo quería agradecerte por ayudarme el otro día – replicó con un tono sereno y una sonrisa.

Dino bufó, desestimando las palabras del otro y continuó revisando sus papeles. Varios minutos más pasaron entre ambos sin que volvieran a hablar. El mayor entretenido en comparar cifras, revisar registros y analizar algunos datos que bien podrían definir un par de efectivas jugadas para el próximo partido.

Sólo tenía que comparar el nombre del jugador que investigaba con el que tenía en sus archivos, al otro lado de la oficina. Se incorporó de su silla.

-¡¿Qué dem…?! ¿Sigues aquí? – Refunfuñó el de cortos cabellos, ligeramente sorprendido de que Mu aun continuara ahí dentro. Supuso que el menor se habría marchado ya, ¿o es que no lo había ignorado lo suficiente?

-Ehm… yo quería pedirte algo… - comenzó el menor apretando los puños al notar que Dino nuevamente parecía ignorarlo, aun así, decidió continuar- ¡Q-quiero que me entrenes!

Dino detuvo su búsqueda. Giró parcialmente el rostro y enarcó una de sus pobladas cejas. Mu pasó saliva, por fin había conseguido que el mayor le prestara algo de atención, pero era claro que su petición no le agradó nada.

-Eres mi maldita competencia – espetó disgustado y en un tono de negativa que no dejaba duda sobre su respuesta.

-Lo sé. –concedió el menor- Pero, pero… tu eres el mejor de todo el circuito universitario, todos sabemos. Y necesito al mejor si quiero llegar a las profesionales.

Dino entrecerró los ojos. Su cerebro procesaba lo recién dicho por el menor, la sombra de una idea formándose en su mente.

-Eso es cierto. Soy el mejor.- replicó orgulloso, mostrando una mueca de superioridad- Pero adularme no te servirá niño. No me interesa.

-Pero…

-¡Dije que no! Largó. Estoy ocupado – Dino sacó el fólder que necesitaba y se dio media vuelta sin prestar mayor atención al menor. A sus enormes y suplicantes ojos verdes, ni a la decepción que embargó su rostro.

El joven entrenador se sentó frente a su escritorio y comenzó a hacer apuntes nuevamente. El repentino ruido del golpe seco que las dos manos de Mu crearon al ser estrelladas contra el escritorio de Dino lo sobresaltaron. Molesto, levantó el rostro con los ojos destellando furia; sin embargo, la decisión que brillaba en las pupilas del menor de los Belier le resultó extrañamente interesante.

-No me iré de aquí hasta que aceptes. Estoy dispuesto hacer lo que quieras. Lo que sea. Dilo y lo haré.

Dino echó el cuerpo hacia atrás recargándose por completo en su silla, y llevando una mano hacia su barbilla le estudió detenidamente.

_Información confidencial._

Sonrió siniestro.

:O:

Shura dio el último clic con el Mouse para apagar su computador, y antes de dejarse caer pesadamente sobre el respaldo de la silla. Llevó una de sus manos hasta los ojos, frotándolos suavemente con sus dedos índice y pulgar, tratando de minimizar la sensación de resequedad y cansancio que invadía sus globos oculares.

Había estado trabajando en la adopción conjunta de un par de pequeños hermanos, quienes por nada del mundo querían ser separados pues el uno al otro, eran todo lo que les quedaba de familia. Fue difícil encontrar una pareja que estuviera dispuesta a adoptar a dos niños al mismo tiempo; no sólo el tedioso trámite era caro además la manutención de dos pequeños también era un coste que no todas las parejas de 'deseosos padres' estaban dispuestos a cubrir.

Una ligera sonrisa apareció en los labios del pelinegro. Ikki y Shun habían sido dos pequeños astutos al impedir ser separados creando problemas frente a las potenciales parejas, llorando desquiciadoramente e incluso mojando los pantalones al notar un particular interés por parte de los adultos en alguno de ellos.

Ahora luego de dos años de ser admitidos en la fundación donde él trabajaba, finalmente les encontraba un par de dispuestos padres que estaban más que felices de tener al par de hermanos.

Suspiró satisfecho. Le gustaba su trabajo como abogado de adopciones. Darle un hogar a pequeños con la desgracia de haber perdido a sus padres o aquellos abandonados por inescrupulosas mujeres, le traía una inmensa sensación de bienestar con la que nada podía compararse. Además, tenía la fortuna de ser testigo de la ilusión en las parejas que recogían a sus pequeños y la oportunidad de continuar asegurándose de que fuesen bien cuidados.

Se levantó del asiento y se dirigió a la puerta de su oficina, tomando en el camino la chaqueta que colgaba del perchero. Tomó el pomo y tiró de él con la intención de salir de ahí y llegar a casa. Comer algo y talvez descansar un poco antes de hacer un par de visitas a algunas nuevas parejas prospecto que tenía pendientes.

Su sencillo plan sin embargo, no pudo concretarse cuando frente a su puerta la delgada figura de una mujer ya le esperaba con la mano levantada, como si hubiera estado a punto de llamar.

La mujer lo miró sorprendida, luego le sonrió tímidamente y se excusó por el inconveniente.

-¿Eres Shura du Rozan?

-Sí, soy yo – replicó el de cabellos negros y la mujer sonrió de nuevo.

-Veo que vas de salida y no quiero incomodarte, pero si me concede un par de minutos me gustaría hablar contigo. Es importante.

El pelinegro la observó analítico. La mujer que probablemente apenas alcanzaba los cuarenta tenía el cabello negro y piel muy clara. Vestía con ropa elegante y su manera de hablar indicaba un estatus económico elevado. Además, tenía un marcado acento extranjero.

Talvez se tratara de una nueva benefactora para la fundación, a veces lo buscaban para asociarse con ellos.

Shura asintió, dando un par de pasos hacia atrás. Dejó pasar a la inesperada visita y colgó de nuevo su chaqueta. Regresó entonces sus pasos hasta su silla y amablemente le pidió a la mujer que tomara asiento.

Ella lo hizo. Sus ojos claros mirando detenidamente al joven que tenía enfrente, cómo si estuviera intentando rememorar sus rasgos y al mismo tiempo, capturando en su mente el semblante del abogado. Sus labios formaron una apenada sonrisa.

-Te has convertido en un joven muy guapo –

-¿Disculpe?

-Creo que debo presentarme, supongo que Dohko nunca te habló de mí – dijo ella, confundiendo a sobremanera al pelinegro con sus palabras -Mi nombre es Martha. Soy tu madre.

:O:

Eo tenía razón. Su comportamiento era más que infantil. Estar huyendo de Saga no arreglaría nada y ciertamente no disminuía la sensación de malestar que le acompañaba desde hacía un par de días.

_¿Eres idiota?_ – le había soltado con hastío- _¡En lugar de estar lloriqueando como niñita, ve a patearle el trasero!_

Ese consejo –más bien orden- del que se decía su amigo, lo mismo le causó gracia que irritación. Aun así, se había levantado de la silla donde permanecía sentado mirando el techo para enfilar su camino de vuelta a su casa. Hablaría con Saga y no dejaría que la presencia de Aioros le intimidara otra vez.

Por _él_ es que seis años atrás había aceptado irse a Florencia a estudiar, creyendo imposible el soportar ver a Saga enamorado y feliz de ese a quien llamaba 'su mejor amigo'. No es que su ilusoria y completamente enfermiza obsesión con su hermano fuese a realizarse si es que el moreno no existiera, lo sabía y tenía claro.

Pero entender y sentir son dos cosas diferentes y fue lo bastante cobarde para preferir alejarse que sufrir un diario tormento.

Una sonrisa amarga cruzó sus rosados labios al bajar del autobús. El colapso de Saga tras su despedida no fue algo esperado ni para él ni para Dohko; y atravesar por la experiencia de saber a su hermano enfermo, nunca fue diferente al tormento del que quiso huir. Si tan sólo lo hubiera sabido antes. Para cuando Dino le informó de lo que sucedía con Saga, dos meses de su llegada a Florencia habían transcurrido. Dos meses en los que su gemelo había estado internado, completamente fuera de la realidad.

Pensaron que lo habían perdido para siempre.

Pero Saga se recuperó y tener de vuelta a su hermano valió cada sacrificio hecho.

Perder la beca en Florencia y las siguientes oportunidades que se le presentaron para regresar a Europa y continuar sus estudios; incluso el ingresar a la Universidad donde ahora estudiaba Shaka fue una elección desechada. Los roces entre él y su padre, ya fueran por su negativa a continuar estudiando o el inquebrantable silencio que le respondía cada vez que le cuestionaba su saber sobre lo que le había ocurrido a su gemelo; la decepción de su padre por su decisión de _'desperdiciar'_ su vida como bartender. Las constantes interrogantes de sus hermanos, su insistencia en saber qué pasaba, su egoísta despreocupación, dejandolo a cargo de todo…

Por permanecer junto a Saga lo dejó todo. Lo soportó todo.

Podría pelear una batalla más.

:O:

-Y se fue, diciendo que tardaría pues tenía que ir a hacer hoyos y luego, volver a taparlos.

-¿Qué? Eso no tiene sentido

-¡Lo sé! – Recalcó Aldebarán con incredulidad en su jocosa voz.

Aioros intentó rebatir pero las palabras murieron en su boca. Las excusas que Aioria les daba para justificar sus ausencias de la oficina eran cada vez más inverosímiles. Resopló resignado, encogiéndose de hombros para postergar el asunto. El menor tenía suerte de que fueran ellos los que se quedaban al frente en la ausencia de Shion; pero en algunas ocasiones realmente abusaba.

-Ah, ustedes… Hola – a pesar del tono amable en la voz de Aphrodita y la tenue sonrisa que portaba, algo en el rostro del jovencito parecía desencajado de su común semblante alegre.

-¿Pasa algo? – cuestionó cauteloso Aldebarán, quien en ese tiempo junto a la familia Rozan, se había encariñado demasiado rápido y demasiado profundo del menor de los hermanos. Aphrodita clavó sus emocionados ojos en el alto moreno, agradecido y halagado de que alguien se percatara de su estado de ánimo. Había estado guardandose el malestar y ya no soportaba.

Aioros sólo enarcó una ceja.

-Su padre ya regresó – informó el de cabellos celestes con una mueca de contenido resentimiento. Ambos hermanos se miraron intrigados, si su padre había llegado definitivamente algo bastante malo debió suceder si el alegre humor del pequeño Aphrodita se había oscurecido tanto.

-¿Dónde está? –preguntó el de cabellos chocolate.

-En el estudio de papá – resopló el menor con disgusto. Aldebarán arrugó el rostro, molesto con la sola idea de que el peliceleste se encontrara alterado. El mayor a su lado le palmeó el hombro, tratando de tranquilizarlo y se encaminó hacia el mencionado lugar.

Aphrodita dejó los últimos platos sobre la mesa y se dio media vuelta para traer las viandas de comida que faltaban. Su camino se interrumpió sorpresivamente por la presencia de Aldebarán justo a su espalda.

-¿Estás bien? Te ves un poco… tu sabes… - el menor movió los hombros- Entiendo. Pero no le hagas mucho caso a mi padre; es un talento para él, tu sabes, esa capacidad de enervar hasta a un cactus.

Aphrodita no pudo evitar reír bajo por el comentario. El mayor respondió con una sonrisa propia y sin pensarlo mucho, alcanzó la mejilla del menor, acariciándola suavemente.

-Eso. Me gustas más cuando sonríes… -

Antes de que se diera cuenta las palabras ya habían escapado de su boca y las enormes pupilas de Aphrodita delataban el impacto de lo que acababa de confesar. Ninguno de los dos pudo decir nada y un segundo después la llegada de Saga a la habitación impidió que el rígido silencio continuara.

-¿Hay alguna noticia de Kanon? – la perceptible distracción del peliazul y su falta de atención a nada más que su gemelo resultó una bendición para los dos jóvenes que tenían sus rostros sonrojados y nerviosos se alejaban lo más posible el uno del otro.

-Eh no, lo siento… - musitó el hermano del peliazul huyendo rápidamente hacia la cocina.

Saga lo miró curioso, estaba preocupado por Kanon pero no era ciego. Algo le pasaba al menor. Enarcó una ceja y lo siguió.

-¿Hey Aphrodita, todo bien?

-¿¡YO!?. ¡SÍ, Claro! ¿Por qué?

-Aphrodita no… ¿Dónde está Sunrei? – la inocente pregunta trajo al rostro del menor una mueca de molestia. Sus ojos de pronto parecían más grandes de lo normal y estaban extrañamente humedecidos en demasía, la mirada mortificada y el claro tono de indignación en su voz sorprendieron a su hermano mayor.

-¡Shion la retó! ¡Y dijo que si no aceptaba sus reglas no volviera más! – confesó casi hipando por el llanto contenido- ¡¿Qué haremos si no vuelve?! ¡¿Qué haremos? ¿Qué haremos?!

Saga sintió una punzada atravesar su cabeza. Trató de tomar aire para hacerla desaparecer, pero el hiperactivo movimiento de Aphrodita a su alrededor no ayudaba.

-Cálmate Aphro – comenzó el mayor tomando los brazos del peliazul - ¿Shion regresó?

Aphrodita asintió

-¿Por qué retó a Sunrei?

-¡Ese hombre se cree dueño de esta casa y que está por encima de todos! – denunció molesto- Trató a Sunrei como si no valiera nada, la insultó y dijo que ella sólo era parte del servicio, ¡alguien fácilmente reemplazable! Dijo que en ausencia de papá, él era el responsable de nosotros y teníamos que obedecerle, ¡me advirtió que como parte de su familia ya no nos podíamos mezclar con la servidumbre!

-¡¿Pero quien demonios se ha creído ese?! –la enfadada voz de Milo llegó inesperadamente a las espaldas de Saga. El gemelo tuvo que tragar aire al escucharle, no necesitaba que otro alterado y temperamental hermano se sumara a su dolor de cabeza y Milo era conocido por armar una revolución cuando se sentía 'salvador de inocentes'.

-¡La pobre Sunrei se fue llorando! No creo que quiera volver – insistió Aphrodita

-¡¿La hizo llorar?! – acusó furioso el ojiturqueza- ¿Dónde está ese cretino? Ahora mismo le enseñare a no- -

-¡Tu no hará nada!- Atajó Saga, sujetando el brazo de Milo antes de que abandonara el lugar.

-¡Suéltame Saga…!

-¿Qué significa este escándalo? – Shion interrumpió la próxima retahíla de los disgustados jovencitos. Su recia figura plantándose orgullosa bajo el umbral de la puerta y su reprobatoria mirada rosácea escudriñándolos logró intimidar momentáneamente a sus hijastros menores. Su vulgar comportamiento no le agradaba.

Instintivamente Milo se replegó contra Saga y éste, sintió cómo Aphrodita se ocultaba temeroso a su espalda. No acostumbrados a los enfrentamientos con una figura paternal –Dohko rara vez alzaba la voz para reprenderlos- los Rozan no sabían cómo reaccionar ante el imponente y evidentemente molesto esposo de su padre.

Al menos Saga estaba ahí para protegerlos. El gemelo sintió la punzada de su cabeza taladrarle despiadada.

-Vayan a comer – musitó Saga a sus hermanos, quienes olvidaron sus previas amenazas hacia ese hombre y sin perder tiempo, dejaron al mayor sólo para que lidiara con el peliverde. Shion los siguió con su mirada reprobatoria.

-Entiendo que hubo un problema con Sunrei –

-Hablaremos de eso después. La mesa está servida y no es propio hacer esperar a los demás.- Sin agregar más el de cabellos olivo se giró.

La ausencia de Kanon y Shura pasó desapercibida en una cena envuelta en una atmósfera de malestar y tensión. Aun así, ninguno de los presentes se atrevía a hacer algo que desencadenara la furia de aquel que, sentado a la cabecera de la mesa, admiraba a su familia con orgullosa soberbia, sabiéndose en control de todos sus miembros.

Saga permanecía meditabundo, cerrando los parpados de vez en cuando para contener el constante palpitar de sus sienes. Aioros se dividía entre comer sus alimentos, intentar romper la mala leche y morder su labio para no preguntarle al peliazul qué le pasaba, era claro que algo más que su gemelo lo mortificaba ahora. Camus no dejaba de mirar insinuante y divertido a un Milo que buscaba a cualquier medio ignorarlo, más cuando sus ojos chocaban y una tenue sombra rosácea se posaba en sus mejillas, el de cabello ensortijado se removía en el asiento incómodo.

Aphrodita que se sentaba exageradamente cerca del de ojos turquesa, portaba un constante puchero en sus labios y taladraba a su inocente comida con la mirada, despreciando la mayoría al no comerla. Aldebarán tímida y disimuladamente levantaba sus ojos hacia el menor, elaborando en su mente mil y un discursos para -a la primera oportunidad- justificar sus previas palabras al jovencito de coqueto lunar.

Shaka y Aioria, que habían sido los últimos en llegar, parecían también perdidos en sus pensamientos y si los demás no hubieran estado metidos en sus propias preocupaciones, habrían notado la extraña distancia que Aioria se imponía del rubio y que incluso parecía ignorarlo por completo. También habrían notado la aflicción que esa actitud generaba en el menor de los Belier.

Dino apareció por la puerta y una de sus cejas se arqueó intrigada ante el silencioso y tenso espectáculo.

-Vaya, ¿no es esto el retrato perfecto de un familia ideal?

Nueve pares de pupilas se levantaron de inmediato al escucharle y lo traspasaron con molestia. Dino, torció los labios socarrón y divertido.

Continuará…


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14**

-No te fue bien con papá ¿ha?

-¿Es tan obvio? – replicó Saga con clara ironía en su voz a la innecesaria pregunta que le había hecho Aioros. El peliazul llevó los dos pares de índice y medio hasta sus sienes, masajeando con fuerza. Intentado suprimir el agobiante murmullo que se repetía dentro de su mente y le ocasionaba la peor de las migrañas.

Aioros se acercó hasta él y luego de dudarlo por un microsegundo tomó asiento a su lado exhalando pesadamente. Aquella cena había estado cargada de silenciosos reclamos, pesimistas suspiros y asesinas miradas; y aunque acostumbrado a que el receptor de aquellos sentimientos fuera su progenitor, no podía dejar de resentir que casi todos los comensales hubiesen preferido no estar en la misma habitación que su padre.

Saga y Shion se habían retirado al estudio de Dohko poco después de la llegada de Dino y ahora su amigo regresaba más tenso de lo que le había visto desde que se reencontraron. Supo del problema con Sunrei por Milo, quien rencoroso no dejaba de proferir quedos insultos a su padre.

Por como había regresado Saga, no parecía haber solucionado nada y eso, sin duda, le traería como consecuencia los reclamos a dos hermanos molestos.

-Talvez pueda ayudarte ¿Qué sucedió?

Saga resopló cansado.

-Tu padre es un hombre muy testarudo – inició con la voz amarga- Sunrei aun trabaja aquí si es que quiere regresar, pero no aceptó haber obrado mal con ella. –concluyó resoplando fastidiado y levantándose de la cama. Talvez si remojaba su rostro no lo sentiría tan caliente.

Aioros pasó una mano por su cabello. Sí, él sabía de lo necio que podía ser su padre pero quería ayudar al peliazul.

Se levantó alcanzando a Saga en el baño, éste aun permanecía con los rastros de agua en su rostro y por un momento toda función cerebral del de cabellos chocolate cesó por completo; la imagen de Saga con el cabello ligeramente humedecido, pegado apenas al contorno de su rostro, sus largas y tupidas pestañas oscuras delineando la media luna de sus parpados cerrados ocultando las pupilas esmeralda. Los formados labios tiritando ligeramente y un poco más coloreados que su tono natural…

El intenso escalofrío que recorrió su espina dorsal y que se arremolinó en su bajo vientre lo hizo despertar, tragando saliva pesadamente.

Con la respiración levemente alterada, Aioros se plantó frente a Saga y su cercanía hizo que el peliazul abriera los ojos y los fijara curioso en su amigo.

-Luces pálido – susurró Aioros con la voz ronca y sintiéndose un poco demasiado atrevido, gracias al aturdido estado que la sola presencia de Saga causaba en él; levantó su mano y alcanzando la mejilla del otro en donde frotó lento su pulgar. -¿Estás bien?

Saga negó apenas, con un leve movimiento de cabeza y cerró los ojos, ladeando el rostro hacia la cálida mano que lo confortaba tan tiernamente. Sentía necesitar tanto aquel gesto y la calidez que le transmitía parecía acallar la voz de su cabeza.

-No he dormido bien… -se excusó- Kanon… Papá… y con lo de Shura… - se detuvo antes de terminar esa frase. Abrió los ojos y clavó su afligida mirada esmeralda en el moreno.

Aioros asintió a la suplica de Saga. Entendía. Realmente entendía, pero en ese momento la vulnerabilidad del gemelo lo hacía aun más atractivo a los ojos del joven Belier.

Y cedió.

Se inclinó sobre Saga eliminando la distancia que hasta entonces los había mantenido alejados. Cuando sus labios rozaron los del gemelo una intensa descarga recorrió su cuerpo y en reacción, sus brazos se enredaron en la figura de peliazul, abrazándolo con la añoranza y ansiedad que lo había consumido internamente desde que se reencontraron.

Saga se quejó bajo con el inesperado movimiento, mas sus manos encontraron el camino hacia los rizados cabellos chocolate del otro, revolviéndose entre ellos, acercando aún más sus rostros y haciendo que la presión de sus bocas fuese más profunda, mucho más cargada.

Ambos partieron los labios y dejaron que sus lenguas que hacía tanto no se saludaban, se engancharan en un apasionado baile de bienvenida, cuya música era proporcionada por los jadeos ahogados y las alteradas respiraciones de sus protagonistas.

La urgencia con la que se buscaban sus labios terminó por sofocar sus reservas de aire y tuvieron que separarse. Pero ambicioso, Aioros mudó la posesión de su boca hacia el pálido cuello de Saga, entreteniéndose en cada centímetro de piel disponible para ser besada. El peliazul echó hacia atrás la cabeza contento por las atenciones que recibía. Extrañaba tanto ser el centro de atención de alguien.

Las manos del moreno se colaron hábiles por debajo de su camisa, provocándole miles de escalofríos en la piel, la sensación fue tan poderosa que todo él se sintió estremecer y buscando algo de estabilidad entreabrió los ojos. Su mirada seminublada por el naciente deseo creyó por un momento estar viendo su imagen en el espejo del baño pero… su reflejo le miraba con asombrada incredulidad.

Un intenso ahogo inundó su pecho, _algo_ no estaba bien en esa imagen.

Parpadeó despejando la neblina de sus ojos reconociendo finalmente que aquel que le miraba con desolación en los ojos no era otro más, que aquel por quien había estado agonizando durante días.

_¡Kanon!__ ¡No! ¡No me mires, no ahora… no así_…!

Aioros sintió la estaticidad que se apoderó de la figura que sostenía entre los brazos y extrañado levantó la cabeza. El rostro de Saga se mostraba completamente aterrado, sus ojos jade exageradamente grandes y titilando con vergüenza; llenos de insoportable culpabilidad, como si hubiera sido sorprendido cometiendo el más infame pecado. Sus abusados labios tiritando, a medio camino de pronunciar algo y nunca atreviéndose a hacerlo, parecían formar una semi invertida curvatura que definía un gesto de incredulidad y amargura en su faz.

Desconcertado por el súbito cambio, el hijo de Shion giró medio cuerpo para buscar aquello que mantenía la mirada de Saga enganchada y llena de sufrimiento ¿qué había sido capaz de alterar de esa manera al gemelo?

Al otro lado de la habitación, congelado a sólo unos pasos del baño Kanon permanecía con la mirada clavada en los dos jóvenes que aun –inconscientes- continuaban con sus brazos enredados uno en el otro. Esos ojos esmeralda, que nunca perdían su característico brillo alocado, ahora permanecían oscurecidos por el increíble dolor que desbordaba cada moribundo titilar de sus pupilas. Kanon formó una amarga sonrisa en los labios antes de dar media vuelta y desaparecer de la habitación.

Sólo en ese instante, cuando el incómodo vacío llenó la habitación fue que Saga reaccionó.

_-¡KANON!_ – el desesperado grito del gemelo sorprendió al moreno, tanto como la urgencia con la que se deshizo de sus brazos para salir de la habitación.

**:::oOo:::**

-¿A dónde crees que vas jovencito?- Retó Shion a un Milo que estaba por salir para reunirse con sus amigos y olvidar el mal rato que había pasado en su propia casa. Al escuchar al esposo de su padre, el joven de alborotada cabellera se giró levantando el rostro orgulloso, para clavar su dura y desafiante mirada en el hombre mayor.

-Fuera. ¿Qué no es obvio? – espetó con sarcasmo y altanería. Shion arrugó el rostro ante el desplante del menor.

-No lo harás. –Contradijo severo- En ausencia de tu padre yo soy responsable de ustedes y no te autorizo el salir.

-¿Qué no… me autoriza…? –Masculló incrédulo Milo, para un segundo después afilar la mirada frunciendo las cejas- ¿Y quién demonios se cree que es para autorizarme nada a mí? ¡Que se meta en la cama con mi padre no lo _autoriza_ a meterse conmigo! - espetó con malicia, acentuando su burla en la palabra que el mismo Shion usó.

-Insolente crío majadero- replicó Shion con imponente frialdad, sus ojos destellando con furia se clavaron intensamente en Milo.

El joven tragó saliva con dificultad al verse recipiente de aquella mirada llena de afrentada soberbia; sus ojos se abrieron con incredulidad y sorpresa al ver como Shion levantaba su mano y la dejaba caer contra su rostro. Instintivamente Milo cerró los ojos esperando sentir el ardor que dejaría en su piel la segura bofetada que se avecinaba.

El golpe no llegó.

-_Nunca_ vuelva a levantarle la mano a ninguno de mis hermanos.- la amenazante voz de Dino hablando entre apretados dientes sí.

Milo abrió los ojos al instante. Frente a sus ojos Shion aun permanecía con el brazo elevado y con la mano a sólo centímetros de su rostro, deteniendo por el fierro agarre que Dino casi a espaldas del Belier mantenía sobre la muñeca del peliverde.

-Suéltame.- Demandó tajante Shion. Dino no lo hizo. No le importaba qué hubiera hecho el menor. Nadie. Absolutamente nadie tocaría a ninguno de sus hermanos. Dohko nunca lo hizo ¿quién jodido se creía este hombre para intentarlo él?

Las chispas de odio entre ambos no tardaron en saltar al no ceder ninguno y probablemente se habrían convertido en hoguera descomunal de no ser por una tercera voz interviniendo.

-Dino. Suéltalo – Ordenó Saga en un tono que le dejó claro debía acatar, a pesar de escuchársele respirar entrecortado. El de cabellos cortos arrugó el ceño por ello y tras unos segundos más de tenso silencio, soltó desdeñoso el brazo que detenía. Sus retadoras pupilas nunca dejaron de enfrentarse a los altivos ojos de Shion; ni cuando le detenía, ni cuando se movió para plantarse defensivo frente su hermano menor.

Saga miró a los tres con irritación e ignorando el horrible zumbido dentro de su cabeza que le ensordecía de escuchar su propia voz, clavó su mirada en el muchachito de ojos turquesa que mostraba en su rostro un indiscutible gesto de incertidumbre.

-Milo. A tu habitación.

-P-Pero yo iba…

-¡**AHORA**! –El menor se sobresaltó con el imperativo grito que profirió su hermano. Contadas veces lo había visto tan molesto y alterado como se le notaba en este momento y francamente, no era una situación que quisiera enfrentar. En una mezcla de orgullo por ser hermano de aquel imponente joven y lástima -por Shion- al ser ahora el receptor de aquella furia, Milo se alejó hacia las escaleras cruzando a su paso con un Aioros que desde ahí presenció lo sucedido y ahora se quedaba en una estancia llena de tensión y enemistad.

**:::oOo:::**

Kanon ignoró el llamado de su hermano cuando salió de la habitación. No quería escucharlo. No podía. Todo lo que oía era el retumbar de su acelerado corazón y el sonoro respirar con el que sus pasos se alejaban a toda prisa de aquel lugar. Sólo quería desaparecer, arrancarse esa abrumadora sensación que le quemaba las entrañas y le estrujaba el pecho; la misma que ardía con furia dentro de sus venas y le impulsaba a querer lastimar a su hermano y asesinar a ese maldito Aioros.

Arrugó e ceño y aceleró el paso, entre más pronto llegara al bar mejor. Esta vez nada le detendría de calmar esa dolorosa ansiedad que lo consumía con un abundante y ardiente trago. ¡No, no sólo con un trago! ¡Con la botella entera! ¡Con toda la barra! ¡Con la bode…AAGH!!

El delirio del gemelo se detuvo de golpe cuando se estampó de frente con otra persona. Con el impulso ambos terminaron en el suelo.

-¡Maldita sea! Hijo de…

-Kanon…- La palabra fue susurrada tan bajo que el gemelo hubiera jurado que nunca fue pronunciada de no ser por el escalofrío que estremeció su cuerpo al reconocer no sólo la voz que le llamaba sino el innegable desasosiego tras ella. El gemelo levantó la mirada para reafirmarse lo que ya sabía, la persona con la que chocó y que había emitido aquel lamento era su hermano Shura.

-¿Shura, qué pasa? –preguntó de inmediato, para Kanon no pasó desapercibido el extraño mirar en los –generalmente pacíficos- ojos del menor, ese exceso de contenida humedad y lo irritados que estaban. Una imagen que no recordaba haber visto en muchísimo tiempo. Desde que el menor era tan solo un niño, de hecho. Algo no estaba bien.

-¿Volvió ya p-papá? –murmuró Shura, su voz quebradizamente apagada lanzó miles de banderillas de alarma a la cabeza del gemelo. Definitivamente algo _no_ estaba bien.

-¿Qué sucede? –presionó de nuevo olvidando momentáneamente su propio drama personal. Mas cualquier cosa que estuviera por decir Shura fue interrumpido por el sonar de su móvil.

Con un resoplo el pelinegro tomó el pequeño dispositivo y arrugó un poco el ceño al ver que la llamada provenía de casa. Presionó la tecla de acceso y llevó el aparato a su oído. El ruido que se escuchó al otro lado lo hizo tensarse y arrugar más sus cejas.

Kanon le observaba contemplativo.

-¿Dino?... ¿Qué es…?... – lo que sea que dijo el otro acalló por completo a Shura y le hizo levantar la mirada hacia Kanon con clara angustia. El gemelo sintió ansiedad emerger en sus venas al notar el gesto de urgencia que se apoderaba de las facciones de Shura.

En segundos el pelinegro se incorporó de inmediato y cerró la tapa de su celular cortando la llamada. Tomó del brazo a Kanon con fuerza para levantarlo también, tirando de inmediato de la extremidad y enfilando su regreso en dirección a su casa. Antes que el gemelo pudiera articular palabra de lo que sucedía Shura habló.

-Kanon… Saga colapsó otra vez.

El corazón del gemelo se congeló al instante.

**_Continuará…_**

_

* * *

__Nota: Lamento mucho la tardanza de la actualización, el fic no está muerto. No sé que tan pronto actualizaré, pero de que continuará, eso es seguro. Gracias a todo aquel que lea._


	15. Chapter 15

Family Ties

**Capitulo 15**

* * *

**  
**

_Antes..._

Se dice que cuando estás a punto de morir, ves pasar tu vida frente a tus ojos en sólo segundos. Shura du Rozan nunca creyó que fuera verdad, hasta ahora.

Durante ese lapso, al hacer recuento de su vida, se dio cuenta que nunca había pedido mucho sobre nada en especial, nunca lo necesitó. Tenía una inusual pero bella familia, buenos amigos y un trabajo que adoraba. Era un pacifista, un amante de la justicia y siempre trataba de ser amable con cualquier persona, ser -él- una buena persona; y fuera de algunas faltas (que generalmente ignoraba) estaba bastante contento con su vida.

De acuerdo, no se encontraba en una situación de vida o muerte perse, pero se sentía como tal, especialmente cuando de pronto se veía confrontado con una mujer de mirada expectante y pronunciando palabras que no comprendía.

_Soy Martha, soy tu madre..._ La frase hacía eco en su cabeza por lo que se sintió como una eternidad, y aunque Shura reconocía el significado de cada palabra la oración en sí le era completamente bizarra, a falta de una mejor descripción, especialmente viniendo de una total extraña y sacada de la nada.

-Eh, lo siento señora... Creo que escuché mal.- respondió confundido mirando a la mujer con ojos analíticos y desconfiados. Si esto era alguna clase de broma, no era graciosa.

La extraña sonrió apocadamente, acomodando tras una de sus orejas un mechón de su negro cabello que a Shura se le antojó una reacción por nervios.

-Entiendo que estés sorprendido, esto es totalmente inesperado... pero tienes que creerme. Soy tu madre.- dijo ella con sus profundos ojos brillando sospechosamente acuosos.

Vio el nerviosismo y la decisión en la mujer, vio anhelo y fuerza en su mirada. La necesidad bullendo en su interior. El deseo de conseguir lo que buscaba, ansiedad y férrea determinación. Vio muchas cosas en aquellos ojos pero nunca remordimiento. Y si esta mujer era realmente 'una madre' extraviada que volvía para reencontrarse con un hijo, un poco de vergüenza y arrepentimiento hubieran sido un buen inicio. Mucho mejor que esa aparentemente indeleble sonrisa que portaba. Por escueto que pretendiera ser el gesto.

El abogado enarcó una de sus cejas lentamente, mirando a la mujer con inquisitivas pupilas. Evaluando sus palabras, su lenguaje corporal y las implicaciones de lo que decía.

Esta señora no era diferente de aquellas con las que lidiaba a diario. Aquellas desesperadas mujeres que mentían, engañaban y pasaban por sobre lo que fuera para conseguir lo que querían. Algunas buscaban drogas, otras dinero, unas más sólo querían sexo con el abusador que las golpeaba o con él, no les importaba; las más desconcertantes, eran las obsesivas con tener un hijo, no por desear cuidar y amar a un pequeño abandonado, sino para cubrir una etiqueta, un rol social que les beneficiaria más económicamente que en cualquier otro aspecto.

Esta mujer al igual que las otras, debía tener un motivo para presentarse de la nada. Shura arrugó el rostro.

-Lo siento. Debe estarme confundiendo con alguien más - dijo fríamente sereno- Mi madre se llamaba Nicole, y murió en un accidente hace años.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Estaba confundido. En su cabeza se repetía una y otra vez aquel roce de los labios que Aioria regaló a los suyos y no podía dejar de estremecerse al recordarlo. Y era ese escalofrío que erizaba toda su piel y que calentaba sus mejillas lo que le mantenía en confusión. Porque lejos de hacerlo sentir asqueado con enojo o indignación, su estómago se revolvía con placentero cosquilleo. íY eso no era normal!...

Claro, que viniendo de sí mismo no le debía sorprender tanto, después de todo su vida nunca había calificado en la normalidad. Con el estricto padre que tenía y descendiente de una adinerada familia por parte de su difunta madre, ser normal no había sido nunca parte de su educación. Menos ahora que su progenitor había decidido tener como pareja a otro hombre.

A pesar de todo, Shaka siempre se había enorgullecido de su sentido de identidad, talvez tenía que ver con ser el menor de seis hermanos o con poseer un coeficiente un poco más alto que la media; talvez era su conocimiento sobre budismo o el que estudiara la expresión artística en todas sus manifestaciones. Con sinceridad no lo sabía, pero era consiente de que en algún momento de su crecimiento había llegado a conocerse. A entender la profundidad de su propia alma y las razones detrás de toda acción que realizaba. Su preferencia sexual nunca le perturbó, Shaka sabía quién era y estaba en paz consigo.

Por ello le perturbaba tanto el encontrarse confuso; talvez... sólo talvez su confusión se radicaba en el causante directo, su hermano.

Su hermano... quien le había estado evitando y él, conociéndole como lo hacía le permitió tener su espacio. Aunque se moría por hablar con él durante la tensa cena que compartieron para olvidarse del obvio disgusto hacia su padre por parte de sus -hermanastros- se contuvo, intentó comer tranquilamente ignorando la manera en que Aioria se inclinaba lejos de él. Cuando el castaño prácticamente huyó en cuanto pudo del comedor (y de él), no le quedó más esperar a que su hermano reencontrara el balance necesario para enfrentarle otra vez.

Respiró profundamente y se decidió -por fin- a girar la perilla y entrar a la habitación que compartía con Aioria.

El moreno visiblemente se tensó en cuanto escuchó que la puerta se abría. Había estado esperando y temiendo -debía admitir- ese momento en el que Shaka lo enfrentaría y con todo el derecho del mundo le despreciaría por el mórbido y enfermizo ser que era; y aunque por incontables minutos trató de prepararse mentalmente para recibir el reclamo, no pudo evitar sentirse derrotado con cada paso que el menor daba hacia él.

-Aioria...- le llamó el rubio con su voz calma, tan característica de él. Aioria sin embargo, no tenía fuerza para volverse y mirarle cara a cara por lo que permaneció callado dándole la espalda. -¿Aioria, por qué estás evitándome?-

El mutismo del mayor no se alteró, ni su posición sobre la cama donde permanecía sentado. Escuchar al otro resoplar resignado le hizo estremecer, pero no se movió.

-Aioria por favor, háblame. - el mayor no atendió. Meneó la cabeza y volvió a resoplar con algo de resignación. Caminó los pocos pasos que le separaban de la cama de su hermano y se sentó a su espalda, dejando que los minutos pasaran y que la mutua presencia los ayudara a recuperar la familiaridad -que los hacía amigos antes que hermanos- se restableciera. Aioria agradeció tanto como odió la comprensi≤n del menor, pues por más que sabía necesitar de su apoyo deseaba más que nada que terminara de una vez para poder hundirse en la desesperación.

-Sabes, no entiendo porqué te comportas como si algo atroz hubiera sucedido. Realmente no pasó nada - musitó el rubio con simplicidad encogiéndose de hombros, finalmente ganándose una reacción por parte de Aioria, quien incrédulo a lo que escuchaba giraba parte de su tenso cuerpo para poder mirar por sobre su hombro al menor. Estaba escuchando mal, seguro que sí.

Shaka volteó a verlo cuando sintió su extrañada mirada fija en su persona y sonrió, ocultando a penas lo divertido que le parecía el gesto de asombro que portaban los rasgos del otro.

-¡Oh vamos, no es como si en verdad hubiera pasado algo! -aclaró riendo por lo bajo, chocando los hombros de mayor juguetón- Sabes, en muchas culturas es una muestra natural de afecto entre familiares. Es una costumbre que incluso se puede remontar a la antigua Grecia, existen frisos en los que se aprecian vari--

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando? - Interrumpió Aioria levantándose agitado de la cama. Pasó las manos por su cabellera con frustración alejándose de la cama y del rubio que le miraba confuso.

-¿Por qué estés molesto? -

casi gritó dentro de su mente, apretando fuertemente los puños y con una dura mirada en sus pupilas esmeralda; tratando de no explotar frente al menor.

Si, habría sido tan fácil el aceptar la oportunidad que el menor le ofrecía con aquella explicación, con esa naturalidad con la que lidiaba esta situación. Con la simpleza de reír por lo ocurrido y dejarlo pasar... pero no podía, no cuando sus ojos se engancharon a las profundas pupilas aqua del menor, Aioria se maldijo porque al mirarlo no veía al niño de dieciséis años que compartía su sangre, veía frente a sí a la representación de todo lo que deseaba tener.

Bufó molesto, apretando la mandφbula y desviando su mirada.

-Bah... olvídalo.. - resopló cansado. Shaka le observaba desde la cama con las manos unidas sobre su regazo; su largo cabello dorado caía sobre uno de sus hombros luego de que el menor ladeara la cabeza como tratando de entender el arrebato de su hermano.

-Aioria, eres mi hermano y sé que me quieres. No estoy molesto porque eres tú-

El rubio agachó la cabeza y cerró los ojos. No pudo ver la mueca de dolor en el moreno al escucharle.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¿Con hambre tan pronto? - La rasposa voz vino por detrés de Afrodita, sorprendido se dio la vuelta para encontrarse son con un sonriente Aldebarán.

El alto Belier no puedo evitar la mueca divertida en su rostro, el pequeño peliazul lucía como un venado deslumbrado en medio de la carretera, con sus enormes y bonitos ojos turquesa abiertos al máximo y medio sandwich cayendo de su boca.

-Cenamos media hora atrás... - el jovencito tragó el trozo de comida con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas y murmuró algo como 'si, pues... no comí..' Así de mortificado, en verdad se veía lindo para Aldebarán.

-¿Te importa si me uno? - dijo luego de un par de minutos, tomando una manzana y dándole un mordisco, contento - Tampoco tenía mucha hambre... y todos estaban tan raros en la cena que yo... bueno, tu sabes....-

Afrodita lo miraba serio y el grandote comenzó a sentirse nervioso bajo esa mirada transparente e intensa. Aldebarán rascó distraídamente su mejilla y finalmente Afrodita le sonrió. El otro era lindo... en su propia manera.

-Si, lo sé - contestó con una tímida sonrisa y el mayor regresó el gesto, aliviado.

Comieron en silencio, uno cómodo, que sólo se rompió cuando Afrodita ofreció un poco de jugo para acompañar sus meriendas. El menor se encaminó hacia el refrigerador, buscando en su interior uno de los cartones de zumo que sabía Sunrei les traía diariamente.

-No es correcto comer de nuevo tras la cena. Preparar uno mismo la comida, es menos aceptable aun - la fuerte y molesta voz de Shion irrumpió de pronto haciendo que un sobresaltado joven Rozan girara sobre su eje con rapidez y su rostro se tornara pálido al encontrarse justo a unos pasos de sí al estricto hombre, que lo miraba con desaprobación en sus acusadores ojos tras ver sobre la barra la evidencia del sandwich que había sido preparado.

El cartón de zumo entre sus manos comenzó a temblar ligeramente, si era por miedo o por rabia, sólo él lo sabía. Pero su reacción no pasó desapercibida para Aldebarán, quien trató de ignorar el ardor naciente en la boca del estómago al notar el desprecio dirigido al menor en los ojos de su padre.

-Papá, sí. Lo siento. Sé que no es correcto, pero en verdad tenia hambre y Afrodita sólo estaba siendo amable conmigo al servirme un poco de jugo - interrumpió Aldebarán con una sonrisa un tanto avergonzada, rascando apenado su mejilla.

Los severos ojos de Shion se movieron a hacia su hijo y lo traspasó con ellos. El plato frente a su hijo y el último pase de su garganta respaldaron sus palabras. Shion arrugó el rostro.

-Termina. Y limpia.- Dijo autoritario y se fue. Afrodita dejó salir el aire que no se había dado cuenta estuvo conteniendo. Sus hombros cayeron en derrotado gesto junto a su cabeza. Lo odiaba. La manera en que ese hombre lo hacía sentir tan inseguro e infantil. Su presuntuosa y altanera manera de hablarle y esas reprobatorias miradas... ¿Qué había visto su padre en él? Eran tan diferentes...

Una comprensiva mano se posó cuidadosamente sobre su espalda y la cálida presencia de Aldebarán junto a él lo trajo de vuelta de sus pensamientos.

-No hagas caso. Créeme, no hay nada malo contigo- vino la suave y gruesa voz del mayor y Afrodita se sintió arrastrado hacia él. Levantó la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron con los grisáceos de Aldebarán, que estaban llenos de dulzura y aliento. El menor sinti≤ sus mejillas arder ante la intensidad de esa cariñosa mirada.

-G-Gracias...- susurró casi con timidez, sonriendo.

Aldebarán sonrió de regreso y no puedo evitar que su mano alcanzara la pequeña y suave mejilla, para regalarle una lenta caricia.

-Lo que sea por esa sonrisa -Dijo y guiñó divertido, acentuando la sonrisa de sus labios cuando la piel bajo sus dedos comenzó a adquirir un tono más fuerte de rosa. Los ojos de Afrodita se abrieron al máximo y supo instantáneamente que se estaba sonrojando. Había algo en la manera en que Al lo veía que lo hacía emocionarse y sentir un agradable calorcito recorrer su cuerpo y era extraño, porque le gustaba la sensación; asi que, naturalmente le sonrió de vuelta, inclinando la cabeza hacia la mano del mayor.

-Gracias - susurró de nuevo Afrodita inconscientemente usando un tono bajo en su rasposa voz, que mandó miles de escalofríos a la espina de Aldebrarán y por reflejo, el grandote se inclinó más hacia el peliceleste, quien no se apartó y de pronto se encontró con el espacio entre sus cara desapareciendo. Ninguno pensaba, se dejaban llevar por la sensación de sus alientos rozando apenas sus labios y ese incitante calorcito que sus cuerpos tan cerca se transmitían.

Era magnetismo.

Inevitable.

-¿Perdiste algo en la cara de mi hermano, grandote? -

Hasta que la seca voz de Dino los sorprendió.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cuando Shura abandonó su oficina sólo deseaba olvidar a la desagradable mujer que lo había visitado. Sus pensamientos dirigidos únicamente en hablar con su padre de inmediato, por lo que todos sus sentidos estaban puestos en poder llegar a casa.

Un abrupto obstáculo lo detuvo. Al levantar la mirada, no pudo evitar sentir su garganta estrujada...

-Kanon...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La sardónica sonrisa que Dino portaba le indicaba bien a Aldebarán que no esperara ninguna clase de tregua de su parte. De unos días a la fecha, el moreno solía soltarle irónicos comentarios sobre el menor de los Rozan.

El grandote los había ignorado siempre, pero algo en la mirada del deportista le advertía que ya no podría seguir haciéndolo.

-Y bien, ¿interesado?

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Aunque no me agrada la idea de que veas a mi hermano menor como un trozo de carne. Ciertamente disfruto de verte así de alterado cuando te descubro.

Aldebrarán se molestó, sin embargo, antes que pudiera decir algo más, amortiguadas voces se escucharon. La sonrisa de Dino desapareció y su ceño fruncido fue claro indicio de que algo no estaba bien; probablemente y por estar en el umbral había podido oír bien lo que decían.

Segundos después, el de alborotados cabellos giraba sobre sus talones y se dirigía a la entrada de la casa.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

SIn poder soportar más la compasiva mirada de Shaka, un desesperado Aioria se dirigió hacia la puerta de la habitación para huir lo más lejos posible del menor y poder lamer sus heridas en soledad; recuperando un poco del control que necesitaba justo ahora.

Sin embargo al asomarse siquiera, escuchó a su padre y a Milo discutir escaleras abajo. Y al acercarse, miró curioso como Camus permanecía al borde de ellas. Sus ojos se encontraron y la mirada del menor le dijo, que lo que pasaba abajo, era una guerra a punto de estallar.

Minutos después un pálido pero enfadado Milo -que ignoraba la presencia de Camus- subía, azotando la puerta de su habitación.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Presente..._

Cuando Kanon entró por la puerta de casa su apurado -casi desesperado- caminar se detuvo de pronto. Sus ojos esmeraldas abiertos a sobremanera y llenos de miedo, por algunos segundos sólo pudieron ver rojo. Rojo sangre. El rojo de la sangre de alguien.

_'Saga...'_

-¡NO TE ATREVAS! - La voz de su hermano llegó furiosa desde el estudio de su padre, despertando a su gemelo de su momentario shock. En un parpadeo atravesó el espacio que le separaba de alcanzar a su hermano, al llegar sus ojos analizaron pronto la situación. Se encontró a su otra mitad acorralada contra contra un librero por los cuerpo de Aldebarán y Dino. Este ·útimo intentaba alcanzar el brazo de Saga para -seguramente- poder quitarle el abrecartas que férreamente sostenía para defenderse.

Un quedo gemido le hizo volver su atención hacia el otro lado, donde Shion se encontraba acunando a un herido Aioros. El de cabellos castaños sostenía su brazo contra el pecho, sujetándolo con fuerza y aplicando sobre él presión con su otra mano. La sangre que vio en la entrada debía ser suya. Afrodita también estaba con ellos, tratando de ayudar al lastimado joven, pero era claro, por lo tensas de sus facciones que preferiría no estar en esa situación, por preocupado que estuviera.

Por el rabillo del ojo percibió movimiento y pronto, la figura de Shura entró en escena. Llegó al lado del menor en tres zancadas, lo rodeó con sus brazos para desligarlo de Aioros y lo urgió a salir del lugar, luego de otorgarle un necesitado abrazo. Mentalmente Kanon resopló aliviado y agradecido por la presencia de Shura. Sus ojos se cruzaron por un par de segundos con los de Aioros, arrugó el ceño.

Con el menor fuera de ahí, Kanon volvió su atención hacia Saga y los dos jóvenes que obviamente perturbaban más a su hermano al tratar de ayudarle.

-¡Suelta eso! -gruñó Dino estirando la mano para tratar de quitarle el punzo cortante objeto. Aldebarán aprovechó ese instante, en el que Saga vertió su atención en su hermano para abalanzarse sobre él, en un intento por restringirle físicamente y evitar que se lastimara, como había venido intentando hacer. Su hermano Aioros, salió herido por lo mismo.

Saga volvió sus ojos hacia el grandote y en un rápido movimiento esquivó los brazos del fuerte muchacho, levantando la daga lo suficiente para que tampoco pudiera alcanzarlo Dino, pero el de cortos cabellos alborotados, logró alcanzarlo con un seguro golpe, haciendo que el peliazul lo soltara.

De inmediato trataron de sujetarlo.

-NO. No lo toquen -Ordenó tajante Kanon acercándose hasta donde estaban. Sin darles explicación ni tiempo de reaccionar, ambos jóvenes fueron inceremoniosamente empujados lejos del estresado gemelo, dejando a Kanon solo frente a él.

-Kanon... -

Los ojos de Saga finalmente enfocándose reconocieron su presencia y sombras de diversas emociones cruzaron su rostro. Enojo. Alivio. Resentimiento. Dolor. Kanon no supo -ni quiso- detenerse a identificar todo lo que los ojos de su hermano le gritaron a través de su agonizante mirada. Sólo quería ponerlo a salvo.

-Está bien Saga. Todo estará bien - musitó el aludido, dando un paso hacia Saga, quien se tensó visiblemente y trató de alejarse de su gemelo, el mueble a su espalda se lo impidió. Kanon se detuvo.

-Te fuiste... otra vez - siseó resentido, arrugando el entrecejo y afilando la enrojecida mirada- Te estuvimos llamando... íTe estuvimos llamando y no viniste!

-Saga...

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que irte? - demandó saber el peliazul, apretando los puños con fuerza- ¿Por qué siempre tienes que dejarnos?

-Lo lamento Saga. No fue mi intención dejarte solo... - susurró en disculpa, el ceño de Saga se afligió y sus ojos se humedecieron sospechosamente, desvió la mirada un instante pero al percibir movimiento su mirada volvió rápidamente a su hermano; pero se detuvo antes de posarse en él, sobre un chico de rulos cabellos castaños.

-Tú... Es tu culpa... íTodo es tu culpa! -gruñó Saga a un sorprendido Aioros. Aunque no era la primera vez que lo acusaba, no entendía qué era lo que estaba reclamándole. No tuvo tiempo de ponderarlo, Saga se lanzaba contra él furioso y con clara intensión de lastimarlo.

Por instinto, Shion lo jaló contra su pecho y lo cubrió con la mitad de su cuerpo. Shura dio un paso al frente y se le embarró, cubriendo la mitad que su padre no protegía. Aldebarán y Dino al unísono estiraron los brazos y trataron de alcanzarlo; pero fue Kanon quien sujetando la cintura de Saga lo detuvo.

Kanon jaló a su gemelo con fluido pero firme movimiento, lo atrajo colisionando la espalda de otro contra su pecho y lo sujetó entre sus brazos. Se inclinó sobre el hombro del mayor y comenzó a susurrarle algo al oído, ignorando las demandas -físicas y verbales- del otro para que le soltara. El gesto asesino que pintaban los rasgos de Saga poco a poco comenzaron a relajarse, al mismo tiempo que dejaba caer un poco de su peso contra su hermano. Aunque su respiración permaneció agitada y sus ojos permanecieron fijos sobre Aioros, en silencioso desafío.

Cuando estuvo seguro que su gemelo no intentarφa safarse de su abrazo, giró la cabeza y cruzó miradas con Dino. El muchacho asintió y con una discreción que nadie creería de él, urgió a los demás a que salieran del lugar y le dieran a Kanon la oportunidad de ayudar a Saga.

Todos obedecieron, excepto Shion.

Bajo su vigilante mirada, el peliverde siguió cada acción llevada a cabo por Kanon. Su constante abrazo. Su constante susurrar. Su constante desafío en la mirada por no haberse retirado. Saga intentó soltarse un par de veces pero los brazos de su gemelo lo sostuvieron sin dimitir. El peliverde entrecerró los ojos decepcionado y molesto por la evidente obviedad que descubría; esta no era la primera vez que Kanon lidiaba con su alterado gemelo y Dohko, nunca lo había mencionado.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Recién salía de la compuerta, pero su mano ya se encontraba moviéndose para encender el pequeño aparato. Tecleando con rapidez los botones indicados, pronto accedió a su correo de voz, el que le avisaba que tenía cinco mensajes pendientes, tres de ellos marcados como urgentes.

La presión en su pecho aumentó, durante todo su viaje había estado ansioso y preocupado. Presintiendo que debía volver a casa con la mayor rapidez posible; deseando que esa asfixiante sensación en la boca del estómago, fuera sólo gastritis y no un presagio de que algo estaba muy, muy mal.

El problema, nunca en su vida Dohko había padecido de gastritis.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cuando Afrodita subió, estaba pálido y las manos le temblaban ligeramente. Todos sabían del colapso que Saga sufrió años atrás, pero él era mucho más chico como para recordar algo, excepto que su hermano estuvo enfermo y por un tiempo no vivió en casa. Milo y Shura tampoco debían recordar mucho, pero Dino...

Kanon había viajado a Europa para estudiar. Sólo Dino había presenciado lo que pasó. Y ahora que él también había sido testigo del lapso psicótico de su hermano, no envidiaba para nada la situación del otro. Debía ser difícil para él revivirlo.

-¡Milo... !- exclamó aliviado de ver al otro entrar en la habitación- ¿localizaste a Papá?

-Dejé un mensaje en su buzón...- musitó mirando su reloj de pulsera - Debe estar bajando ya del avión, seguro que pronto se comunica.

El menor asintió, mordiendo su labio inferior en nervioso gesto. Milo lo alcanzó y se sentó a su lado en la cama. Permaneciendo en silencia.

Afrodita un incrédulo del extremo cambio de su hermano.

Milo, tratando de convecerse de que no era su culpa.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-No lo sé. No he podido verlos - respondió distante Shion, mirando hacia el lugar donde estaban los gemelos- De acuerdo. Nos vemos.

Shion resopló molesto, colgando con un poco demasiada fuerza el auricular del teléfono, terminando así su llamada con Dohko. Kanon le había sacado no muy educadamente del estudio y se había encerrado con Saga dentro. Suponía que se encontraban mejor, pero su falta de conocimiento le dejó vulnerable para poder responder a las preguntas de su -comprensiblemente preocupado- esposo.

Por casi una decena de minutos sólo se habían escuchado los camuflajeados tonos de sus voces tras la puerta. Sin embargo, al onceavo minuto, las voces se elevaron repentinamente. Alterados. Ruido de objetos lanzados y estrellßndose acompañó los gritos; mas antes que cualquiera pudiera llegar a la puerta, Ésta se abrió impestuosamente y un furioso Saga salió del estudio con los ojos aun más irritados que antes.

-¡Mientes! - gruñó Saga ignorando todo y subiendo las escaleras con destino a su habitación. Kanon siguiendole de inmediato.

-Deberíamos traer ayuda médica profesional -dijo Shion tajante, ganándose la molesta mirada de los hermanos del gemelo y de su hijo mayor.

-No tenemos porqué. Kanon sabe como lidiar con él, sólo necesita tiempo- casi ladró Dino, desafiando con la mirada al peliverde, mostrando en sus desdeñosa mirada el claro reproche y furia hacia el esposo de su padre. Todo esto había sido su culpa.

Shion le miró con soberbia y por le momento, decidió no actuar. Dohko no apreciaría que tomara medidas drásticas con su hijo. Renuente accedió a lo que el irrespetuoso hijo de su marido decía.

Las voces de los gemelos discutiendo de nuevo los alcanzaron, y vigilantes Shion, sus dos hijos y los dos hermanos Rozan acudieron a la habitación.

-¡Eres un maldito mentiroso! ¡Si dijeras la verdad no nos habrías abandonado!

-¡No te abandoné Saga, tu sabías de la beca! ¡Sabías que tenía que irme! - respondió Kanon frustrado, su paciencia aparentemente agotándose.

El rostro de Saga contorcionó a su respuesta. Furia y dolor marcaron sus facciones e hicieron notar al otro gemelo que sus palabras estaban muy lejos de ayudar.

-¡Tu jodida beca! ¡Nos dejaste por esa jodida beca, infeliz!-siseó con veneno- ¡Una que ni siquiera fuiste capaz de conservar, patético perdedor!

Fue entonces el turno de Kanon para dejar que sus ojos se llenaran de dolor y que su rostro se tensara.

-Suficiente -siseó con voz ronca- No voy a hablar más contigo si continuas hablando a través de él.

Saga arrugó el rostro y ambos gemelos se enfrentaron a una batalla de miradas, donde ninguno de los dos quería perder. Pero, aunque Saga era inamovible por su fuerza de voluntad, la fuerza de Kanon yacía en su eterna espera por el mayor. Y como lo esperaba, fue Saga quien terminó cediendo, desviando la mirada. Internamente Kanon resopló aliviado. Era un paso más para recuperar a Saga.

-Te fuiste... -musitó apagado- Siempre te vas...

-Saga no es--

-Debiste dejarme ir... hace años... dejarme ser libre...-interrumpió con la voz frágil, casi inaudible, y el miedo se apoderó del corazón de Kanon. Se movió hasta alcanzar a su hermano abrazándolo fuertemente entre sus brazos; necesitando tanto el contacto como su gemelo, para socavar la sensación de que Saga se le escurriría de entre las manos.

-No. No podría. Nunca podría dejarte ir - susurró desolado. Saga estaba pasando de la furia a la depresión. Si seguía por ese camino...

Sus pensamiento se interrumpieron cuando Saga se removió violentamente de entre sus brazos para librarse de ellos y del refugio que le brindaban.

-Ya prometiste eso antes y lo volviste a hacer... Lo volverías a hacer... y estoy tan cansado... Déjame ir -

-No lo haré....- replicó Kanon. Lo tomó de los hombros con seguridad pero sus manos destilaban ternura en la acción; el movimiento hizo que Saga levantara la cabeza y sus irritados ojos se clavaran demandantes en los de su gemelo.

-¡No lo haré! – Interrumpió Kanon, cortando cualquier cosa que su hermano fuera a decir, su voz autoritaria no dejó cabida a que se le discutiera. Saga le miró, las cejas arrugadas al centro de la nariz y la curvatura que tensaba sus labios hacia bajo se profundizó.

En contraste, la mirada en los ojos de Kanon se suavizó comprensiva y un toque de arrepentimiento en las verdes irises era claramente visible para aquellos que supieran leer su mirar.

-Saga… - _Perdóname_ susurró en su mente.

Tiró entonces del cuerpo de su hermano y lo atrajo contra su pecho, rodeándolo de inmediato entre sus brazos y agachando la cabeza para enterrar el rostro en la alborotada y azul maraña de cabellos. Saga se estremeció tensándose y por un instante peleó contra la calidez que tan protectoramente le envolvía. Los brazos que le sujetaban con innegable cariño lo aferraron con mayor ahínco y Saga no pudo más que ceder, el refugio que aquellos brazos le brindaban era lo que había buscado con desenfreno por días hasta hacerlo estallar.

Ladeó el rostro para ocultar la nariz en el hueco que le proporcionaba el cuello y hombro de su gemelo. Ligeros temblores recorriendo su cuerpo fueron acompañados de mudas lágrimas que liberaban de aquel psicótico estado al mayor.

Kanon cerró los ojos, dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio.

-Shh… Ya pasó… Estoy aquí… - susurró el menor sobre el oído de su hermano, alcanzando la cabeza del otro con sus dedos, comenzando a pasearlos entre ellos con languidez rascando distraídamente su cráneo. Un gesto que sabía su hermano adoraba e igualmente le tranquilizaba a sobremanera.

Shion arrugó el rostro, agudizó su oído y prestó total atención a los gemelos ignorando por un momento a su lastimado hijo. Un leve, casi inaudible susurro -que inicialmente pasó desapercibido gracias a la tensión de la situación- podía escucharse provenir de la ligeramente ronca voz de Kanon.

El peliverde enarcó una ceja. Lo que fuese que estaba susurrándole a su alterado gemelo estaba surtiendo un innegable efecto balsámico. Pronto, se le veía meciendo suavemente al mayor entre sus brazos.

El silencio que embargaba la habitación fue mutando poco a poco con el paso de los minutos. Aquel mutismo tenso palpable y asfixiante que envolvió a cada uno de los presentes en el lugar, ahora comenzaba a ser tolerable entre más segundos pasaban y la figura de Saga -envuelta en los brazos de su hermano- comenzaba a verse más relajada. Estaba incluso devolviendo el abrazo y con timidez sus manos se aferraban a la ropa que cubría la espalda del otro mientras dejaba que toda la tensión acumulada abandonara su ser a través de quedo llanto.

-Terminó – Musitó apenas Shura, ganándose la atención de los Belier en respuesta. La desconfiada mirada de Shion hablaba a gritos de su indisposición a creer zanjado en asunto con tan simple solución.

-Mientras Kanon esté con él, no volverá a alterarse. – respondió con voz baja y suave, no queriendo perturbar a los gemelos y romper el restaurador momento que compartían.

-Salgan – Dino ordenó, urgiendo con su férrea mirada a los otros para que abandonaran la habitación. Renuentes Shion y sus dos hijos caminaron hacia la puerta, ninguno creía conveniente dejar a los gemelos solos pero Dino ya les había comprobado ser mucho más conocedor que ellos en la situación; y si aquel no tenía reparos en salir, no habría manera de que los dejara quedar.

Aioros volvió su mirada un último instante antes de salir por completo de la habitación, sus ojos llenos de añoranza y preocupación permanecieron clavados en Saga y seguramente se habría quedado vigilándolo de no ser por la puerta cerrándose justo en su rostro.

Dio un paso hacia atrás sorprendido y de inmediato sus ojos se volvieron hacia Dino. No pudo evitar fruncir ligeramente el ceño cuando sus miradas se encontraron.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Dohko abrió la puerta con cuidado, el haz de luz que invadió la habitación iluminó parcialmente a dos figuras sobre la cama. Cuando sus ansiosos ojos se posaron en sus hijos y pudieron reconocer que -al menos en apariencia- ambos se encontraban bien un cansado suspiro de alivio abandonó sus labios.

Sus pies avanzaron entonces, acercándole hacia la cama y a hacia los dos ocupantes de la misma que yacían sobre ella acurrucados uno contra el otro. Saga mantenía su rostro semioculto en el cuello de Kanon y por lo que su tranquilo respirar indicaba, dormía plácidamente. El otro gemelo por su parte, aunque permanecía con los ojos cerraros no acompañaba al mayor en sueños, una de sus manos peinaba lánguida y constantemente los cabellos de su hermano.

-¿Está bien? –cuestionó Dohko, su voz apenas un susurro que no por ello ocultaba la preocupación y angustia que su pecho sentía.

Kanon abrió los ojos al escucharle y enganchó su mirada a la de su padre. Supo, desde el momento en que la puerta se abrió que era él, Dino no dejaría a nadie más entrar; Aquel tono en las palabras de su padre le llamó de inmediato a asegurarse que el que estuviera bien fuera él.

-Lo estará – contestó con la misma quietud con la que su progenitor había hablado. Dohko se permitió una muy leve curvatura en los labios y asintió. Con cuidado se sentó sobre la cama, justo a la espalda de Saga quien al percibir el ligero movimiento del colchón se acurrucó aun más contra el cuerpo de Kanon. Los brazos de su gemelo lo acunaron instintivamente.

Dohko los miró contemplativo un momento, había algo en la manera en que se sujetaban uno al otro que irradiaba irrefutable pertenencia y complemento, como si hubieran sido hechos el uno para el otro… Suspiró otra vez y se dejó recostar a la espalda de su hijo, pegándosele lo más posible sin despertarlo, pasando un brazo y una pierna por sobre el inconsciente cuerpo. Abrazándolo. Se inclinó sobre su rostro y dejó que sus labios rozaran la pálida mejilla de su primogénito con ternura, recargando luego sobre la alborotada melena añil su cabeza. Su brazo se movió buscando alcanzar también a Kanon, abrazando a sus dos hijos al mismo tiempo.

Fue sólo en ese instante en el que podía tenerlos a ambos en sus brazos que Dohko dejó a sus pulmones llenarse de aire otra vez, aquella asfixiante opresión en su pecho finalmente cediendo. Exhausto, cerró los ojos y resopló con pesadez, forzando a aquel fuego liquido que se concentraba bajo sus párpados a ceder.

-Gracias Kanon –musitó con la voz entrecortada- Gracias. Gracias. Gracias… -

Desde el umbral de la puerta los vigilantes ojos de Shion observaron la escena. La aflicción y gratitud que la voz de su esposo destiló al pronunciar aquella palabra hicieron que por primera vez el orgulloso hombre sintiera que la sombra del remordimiento se posaba sobre él.

No había sido su intención, pero sabía que de alguna manera fue el detonante de la crisis que había sufrido Saga.

Cerró la puerta. Aquellos necesitaban de privacidad y él, necesitaba confiar en que su relación con Dohko no se vería afectada.

continuará....

* * *

Nota del Autor: Primero, disculpen la tardanza aquellos que leen el fic. Tarde, pero seguro ^^. Dos, Este capítulo no me agrado por muchas razones, especialmente 'la crisis de Saga', sé que los problemas psicóticos son serios pero no quería meterme en mucho drama con ello, así que me disculpo de antemano por lo inverosimil de la situación. Es todo con fin de no aburrir aun más este fic. Y finalmente, este cap como todo el fic,está dedicado a Leto! Mocha espero no decepcionarte!

Cualquier duda, crítica, comentario o sugerencia es bienvenida! Gracias mil a los que lean!


End file.
